


Wrapped in ashes

by KiliDurin



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dis is awesome, Hopeful Ending, Humor, M/M, Rimming, Separate Childhoods, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiliDurin/pseuds/KiliDurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Thorin would monitor this tiny, run-down cafe, Kili wasn't sure. The blond barista seemed to hate his guts while his mother remained amazing and high-spirited, so keeping a look-out provided to be challenging.</p><p>Not only that, it seemed like O.R.C were interested in them as well, despite the fact that the people who owned the cafe could barely keep it running by themselves.</p><p>When the truth is revealed, would it tear everything apart once again?</p><p>(Or the obligatory Mafia!AU, just give it a shot. I suck at summaries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He came by often.

Fili never paid him much mind at first, the young man who always sat by the window. He always came when there were no crowds, no morning rush for coffee or the afternoon for discounted pastries. The only time Fili ever knew he arrived was when the shop bell would ring and the chair would scrape, and he would take his usual spot.

He never ordered anything.

At first, Fili didn't care much. College students tramped in all the time carting books, laptops and at times their own food. His mother didn't mind it, as they always ordered coffee or tea if they were going to sit in.

But this young man did little to nothing. He would have his stay, occasionally look at a cellphone, tap a text or check the time, Fili didn't know. But then he would leave. Out of habit, Fili would tell him to have a nice day. The next day he would be back, sit in that spot, and do it all over again.

Something so mindless and easily dismissed shouldn't have annoyed Fili as much as it started to, but it did. He wiped a few of the coffee mugs down with a clean rag a little vindictively, frowning and setting them back on the shelf a little to harshly. It caused Dis to scold him from the kitchen, where she was baking fresh cupcakes.

Fili muttered an apology she couldn't hear, and let out a long, suffering sigh.

“My dear if you wipe those cups any harder they'll thin out,” Dis said as she emerged from the kitchen door, freshly made pastries cooled and ready to stock on the racks.

Fili put the rag down with a frown, and only smiled when his mother gently tugged a braid in his long hair.

“You should cut it,” She said, but mostly out of habit. Fili refused to cut his hair for a very long time. Instead he would put it up, or braid it. “It would look nice short, I think. You'll look less like one of those guitar playing hoodlums.”

“I am a guitar playing hoodlum,” Fili pointed out, and Dis laughed. She glanced around her mostly empty shoppe, and out the windows which were fogged with chill. The inside was warmed with naught but a fireplace, something Fili's father thought would make the place charming. And it did, but did little to keep the cold at bay during winter.

“Chilly,” Dis commented. “Why don't you bring that young man some tea.” She motioned towards the source of Fili's slight annoyance.

“You know that guy never buys anything, and you want to give him free tea.” Fili quirked a brow, and Dis pinched his side.

“It's freezing, that coat looks awfully thin on him.” Dis said. “Besides, Fili, you don't know the circumstances of anyone who comes in here. He could be poor, living off the streets, comes here for warmth and a little bit of shelter--”

“His boots look expensive and warm enough.” And that caused Dis to pinch him again, making him flinch.

“Bring him tea,” She repeated, and Fili didn't have a choice but to do as she said. He tried not to sigh again, and went to pour in a fresh mug of herbal tea.

He carried it over, placing it down on the table with a soft 'clink'.

Kili turned his head surprised at the clink of the cup, blinking at the cup of tea that was placed before him. Then he looked up at the blonde, brushing the stray curls from his face. "I didn't order tea." He said politely, offering the man a tiny smile. 

He looked kind of wildish, definitely older than he was. His blue eyes were piercing, and the hair long with braids in it. Of course he had seen the blond there before, but this was the first time he actually saw him this close.

In turn, it was the first time Fili had seen this young man close enough to distinguish his features. Long hair, scruff, dark eyes and a sharp nose. When he smiled Fili noted dimples and teeth that were a little too pearly white.

'Poor my arse,' Fili thought, but he put on his 'customer service' smile.

“On the house, at the insistence of the owner.” Fili said.

Kili lifted an eyebrow surprised, reaching out in his pocket and pulled out a hair donut, easily wrapping his shorter hair in a tiny ponytail, few stray curls bouncing against his temple. He took the cup carefully, sighing at the warmth that seeped from it in his hands and just inhaled the steam contently.

"Thank you."

He was polite, at least. 

Fili turned away to tend to his duties, returning to the register only to find Dis placing a warmed slice of pie onto a plate.

“Give this too,” She said, and her son gave her a bit of an exasperated look.

“He's here for hours, doesn't eat. He's _thin_ ,” Dis had apparently gone into a mother hen mode. Fili resisted the urge to smack his forehead. Nodding, Fili took the plate and brought it to him.

An amused smile curled on Kili's lips as the man returned with a piece of pie, nodding his head a bit. "Mother?" He asked glancing at the woman behind the counter before focusing on the blond.

“Yes, actually.” Fili said, trying not to let the annoyance leak into his voice. “She insists you're hungry and cold.”

She sounded a lot like Thorin. Kili chuckled quietly, leaning against his arm before glancing out of the window absently. "Tell her thanks for me, but I am fine. There's a reason I don't order."

“A sit in, then?” Fili asked, keeping his voice even. Curious and if not a little more annoyed than before, he couldn't help but spill his question. “Do you just make it a habit of sitting in shoppes without the intent to buy anything?”

"I didn't think it'd bother anyone." Kili replied lifting an eyebrow. It's not like place had many customers, and those who visited drank a coffee before leaving. "I'm not the only student who does it."

Which was true. But most of those people don't come back every day.

“Sorry,” Fili said, placing his hands into his apron pockets. This shouldn't have pissed him off as much as it did. There were loads of rich boys who sat in coffee shoppes and did nothing but play idly on their phones or stared into space, Fili was very sure there was likely some wealthy bastard who tipped baristas with their middle fingers.

Still, it bothered him. This young man wasn't struggling.

They were. This guy didn't know, and didn't have to.

Fili didn't have a right to be openly angry.

“If that sounded out of line, anyway.” Fili went on to say. He faked a friendly grin. “Please. Enjoy the tea. The pie's made from scratch. Apple, best in the district.”

The words caused Kili's lips to curl slightly and he nodded. "I'm sure I will." He assured taking a sip from the tea, letting it soothe the rawness in his throat before he glanced outside and froze.

There, unmistakable.

His jaw set and he stood up, phone already on his ear as he offered the man an apologetic smile before hurrying to the door. There he stopped, turning to look at the woman behind the counter. "Thank you for your thoughtfulness but unfortunately I need to get going."

He gave them both a small smile before his eyes hardened and he closed the door after him, talking to his phone quickly.

Dis could barely utter a word of parting before the young man had disappeared. Fili brought back the dishes with a frown.

“Bit of waste,” Fili said, placing the untouched pie and the barely sipped tea near the sink for cleaning.

“Shush, he was polite.” Dis insisted.

“And suddenly very busy,” Fili muttered bitterly, pouring the contents into the garbage disposal. “Being a rich kid, doesn't surprise me.”

“And how do you know he's a 'rich kid'?” Fili didn't see the air quotations Dis made nor see her amused little smile.

“I spoke with him long enough to know, ma. Stood close enough to smell it.” Flipping on the tap, Fili grabbed a sponge to start washing. “Cologne gave it away.”

“Oh?” Dis crossed her arms.

“Caron Poive,” Fili muttered. “I used to sleep with this guy who wore it. A thousand hard bills a bloody ounce.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Kili returned, his lip was split and there was a bruise on his cheek. His appearance was more rumpled, less taken care of and he winced as he sunk in the chair, resting his forehead against the cool surface of the table.

The men had put a big fight, larger than he had expected and had not Dwalin joined him in time, things would have ended ugly. Didn't take the pain away though.

Dis was out around the time the young man returned, leaving Fili alone to man the floor. It wasn't a busy day. Tuesdays never were, but it did snow. The fire was roaring, the the kettle was on, and Fili was about to enjoy a bit of tea for himself.

At the appearance of the young man taking his usual spot, Fili had opened his mouth to greet him automatically as he always had. But he looked worse for wear, tired and beaten. Quite literally beaten.

As bitter as he felt towards him, Fili didn't wish harm. Worrying his lower lip, Fili poured a mug of tea for himself, and found himself pouring a mug for their regular. Pausing, Fili stared at the steaming cup, conflicted. Sighing openly he picked it up, and brought it to him. He placed it on the table gently, and hopefully quiet enough so as not to disturb him.

"...Thanks." 

The word came out in a weak whisper, Kili turning his head a bit, blowing the curls from his face. Even the curls seemed to have lost their bounce, now just laying flat against his head and he sighed pushing himself up carefully.

His hands cradled the cup again, and he brought it to his lips, sipping carefully. It soothed his throat, but made the split on his lip burn unpleasantly.

“You're welcome,” Fili said. He had his own cup in hand. He sipped it absently, looking towards the window. “... rough day?”

He winced a little at his own question.

"You could say that." Kili offered him a wry smile in return. "There are some things money can't buy."

“I can agree with that,” Fili said, frowning a little into his cup as he drank. He couldn't help but think this guy ticked off the wrong person and couldn't barter enough Rolex watches to save his skin. The thought made Fili smirk a little in amusement, and he snorted.

"What's so amusing?" Kili asked lifting an eyebrow, glaring at the blond whom he was sure was making fun of his experience. 

Fili shook his head. “Nothing important. Just idle thoughts.” He shrugged his shoulder and swirled the contents of his mug a little. “Hope its not too strong. I soak the herbs longer. I kind of like the bitterness from the leaves.”

"It's fine." Kili assured him, glancing down at the cup. It was, it was freshening and strong, just what he needed to clear his throat and he returned to absently sipping it while gazing out of the window.

“Right.” Fili took in a short breath, sipping at the rest of his tea. The bell for the door jingled gently, signaling the arrival of a customer.

“I'll leave you to it,” Fili said, turning to go back to the register. He plastered on his smile to greet them.

Kili barely glanced at the blond as he returned behind the counter, but his head snapped up at the sound of a voice he knew too well-- Bert, one of the big but rather clumsy spies of the O.R.C had just waltzed in with a smirk on his face, eyes fixed on the brunette.

He stood up slowly, drink forgotten as his fingers curled in tight fists on the table. The nerve!

Fili didn't think much of the man that came in, and tried not to let the surprise show at the sight of this man's many, many scars. He was pale, dark-eyed, and a little greasy about the hair, like he hadn't bothered to wash it, or coated the roots in vaseline. 

Still, Fili had to be polite, unsavory person or none. He seemed well-mannered enough, although Fili couldn't shake the unsafe feeling curling in his gut, aided by the fact that their regular suddenly stood up, looking angry at the appearance of him.

“I trust no trouble,” Fili said suddenly.

“None at all,” the man said, but his smile was terribly unpleasant. He flipped Fili a coin from his thumb, and he caught it between his palms. “A cuppa would be nice. I need to have a word with my friend over there.”

Kili growled quietly under his breath, sinking back in his chair. His phone was pulled out of the pocket in no time and he fired a quick message over to Thorin.

He pocketed the phone again, leaning back against his chair and glared daggers at the man as he joined him by the table. "You have a lot of nerve to search for me in broad daylight."

Bert sat down across from Kili, crossing his legs. He looked incredibly smug as he glanced over the brunette's bruised face, noting his dark eye and split lip.

“That's no way to speak someone concerned about you.” He said, feigning offense. 

Kili snorted, resiting the urge to kick the man under the table. "Yes, I can imagine how _concerned_ you are. What are you doing here?"

“Out for tea,” Bert said, lips quirked. He had several gold teeth.

That likely wasn't his reason whatsoever.

“Nice place, this shoppe. Warm, cozy atmosphere. I heard the woman who bakes pies here is an award winner and the son none-too-bad to look at.”

He glanced over at Fili, who busied himself preparing Bert's tea. He had tied his hair back, braids pulled up behind pierced ears.

“Must be why you're here often,” Bert went on to say.

"Why I'm here is none of your business." Kili snapped back, cold dread filling his heart. He would have to keep the woman and boy safe. He could not let anything happen to them only because he used the spot to watch others.

Bert was right about one thing though-- the blond was not bad looking at all.

He clicked the piercing on his tongue against his teeth before glaring at the man. "Was there something you wanted?"

“I told you,” Bert shrugged. “Tea.”

And that's when Fili arrived, placing the mug on the table. “Here you are. Sugar, sir?”

“None for me,” The scarred man said. “Thank you, love.”

Fili put on his smile reserved for customers, although this one was thin lipped and a little forced, and not at all like the one he gave to Kili. “Is there anything else you need?”

“Not much, not much. Just a question or two if you don't mind.” He leaned over the table. “New in town, y'see. Friend here's been too kind to point me to this nice lil' shoppe. You been in business long?”

“A little over five years,” Fili answered. “My family opened it after I finished my first year of college. We've been around since '08.”

“I see,” Bert nodded, taking the mug in hand. “Lived in the city long then?”

“I was maybe six or seven when we arrived.” Fili pocketed his hands. “Lived here ever since.”

“Then you must know all the best places,” Bert's smile was sleezy at best, and made the blond shift uncomfortably.

“For the most part, if you're touring. I'd suggest the museum of music.” Fili said. “It's free after four.”

“Nice, nice.” Bert nodded. “Well, I'll let you get back to work. I have a bit of business to discuss.”

The blond seemed glad enough to leave them, nodding his head. He made his way back to the counter, busying himself immediately with a few dishes.

“Seems like a nice, well-mannered, educated man.” Bert chuckled darkly. “Wouldn't you agree? Bit on the poor side. Shoe's got a hole on the side.” He reached into his coat, extracting an envelope. “But you're right, I'm here for more than just tea. Letter for your 'King'.”

Kili had to bite his tongue to keep himself from telling the blond to leave, to ignore the man but he listened them speak in silence, swallowing thickly. His shoulders relaxed slowly as the man left, and Kili's attention was brought back to Bert.

He took the envelope from the man, turning it in his hands briefly before pushing it in his own pocket. "Fine, I will deliver it."

“Compliant,” Bert smirked. “That'll get you far in life. Assuming you'll live passed thirty.” He stood after taking a single sip of the tea. “It's good.” He said, clucking his tongue. “What a shame, what a shame...”

He left a small bill on the table, stuffing his hands in his coat pocket.

“Have a nice day,” Fili said automatically as the man left. When the door closed with a soft jingle of the bell, he let out a relieved breath. He put down the dishes he finished cleaning, walking around the counter to fetch the mug. He frowned to find it full, mostly, but the tip he left made up for the slight discretion.

It wasn't much, but it was more than Fili ever got at this particular spot.

“Your friend seems nice,” The blond said absently.

"I don't want you to talk to him." Kili replied immediately, the quiet threat in Bert's voice making him feel uneasy and he stood up from the table. 

"He's nothing but trouble, and can seriously injure you or your mother."

Both of Fili's brows rose at the comment.

The man did seem strange, and his voice did come off like he had ulterior motives. Although, Fili didn't know him personally or had any idea of what he was truly like. There wasn't much he could do if the man did come back unless he did something.

He said none of this to the brunet, however.

“I'll be wary, I suppose.” Fili said, pocketing the tip. “Did he say something?” At the mention of his mother possibly being in danger, a few of the warning bells in his head rang louder than usual.

Kili hesitated before shaking his head. There was no need to worry the man any further. "He and his brothers are trouble." He finally sighed, touching his split lip in a sign. "If you can, don't let them come in."

Fili searched the young man's face for a moment, eyes flickering from one injury to the next. He swallowed, before asking. “... was it them, then? Did he do that to you?”

Kili smiled a bit, a mere quirk of his lip before he nodded. "You could say that. They're bad news, people you don't want to have walking around you."

“Yet you let him walk around you,” Fili pointed out. “He called you friend, but the look on your face says otherwise.” It made him wonder, and he couldn't help but ask. “Does that make you trouble too?”

Kili's eyebrow rose at the question, and he hesitated before answering. "I myself won't cause you trouble. But I may attract it with me."

“And you bring it here,” Fili crossed his arms. He shook his head, frowning. Didn't tip, didn't pay. On top of that brought was probably a gangster to his family's doorstep. “Rich boys always bring me trouble...” he muttered.

And he wasn't even sleeping with this one!

"It's not like I want it." Kili snorted shaking his head. "To watch over my shoulder each time I walk on the streets, wondering when I get a freaking bullet in my head."

Fili bit the tip of his tongue. He should honestly just throw him out, and bar him from coming back. It wasn't worth that kind of danger. He didn't need a bunch of dangerous men drive-by shooting the place. He should haul him out, and tell him to try his luck elsewhere.

But he didn't. Yet. Fili was probably too kind, or the injuries present on the brunet's face made him hesitate.

“Just what kind of shit are you mixed up in enough to warrant that?”

"Too much of it." Kili replied with a shake of his head, turning to look around the cafe. "That's why I like it here so much. It's peaceful and quiet, a place I can hide in with my own thoughts. College can be an arse sometimes."

There was no denying that. Still, Fili didn't like the idea of it. Not in the least.

“I should throw you out,” Fili said. “Leave you to it with all your dangerous acquaintances. Anyone in their right mind would.”

This was a poor decision, but if Dis knew, she wouldn't turn him away to the cold either. She was too good at times, and very kind. She would more than scold Fili if he kicked him from the shoppe.

Not to mention--

“I'd feel like absolute shit, I think, if you turned up dead in an alley way somewhere.” Fili noticed the brunet's mug was nearly empty, so he picked that up to.

“Stay, I guess.” Fili said. “Don't make me regret that down the line. I'll have a go at your face myself if you do.”

Kili smiled a bit, giving a nod of understanding. "Thank you." He turned to look at the blond, placing money on the plate from the drink. "I need to get going, but I'll see you around."

He walked out of the cafe, lifting his collar up before making his way home with quick steps. There was something going on, and the letter would tell them what.

Fili blinked in surprise at the pile of bills on the plate. When he brought it back to the counter for counting, it was more, much more than the mugs of tea and the pie had cost combined. Hell, probably every visit he didn't order anything. It was a hefty tip, one that could probably pay a bill they've been behind on for some months.

Flushed red, Fili stared at the money and counted it again, just to be sure.

Maybe that one wasn't so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Kili liked the cafe, the least he could do was help to keep it up. Heck, he didn't do much with the money-- it was all mainly Thorin's anyway. If he could choose, he would live like the 'normal' students. 

As he had thought, the letter was a clear threat against his family, and the security for both him and Thorin had been increased, and Gloin followed him when he came to the cafe again.

Dis was back to work, baking as per usual when the brunet returned. She noticed as she stocked fresh cupcakes that Fili greeted the brunette a little differently. He smiled a little more genuinely, and didn't have to be prompted to bring him tea.

“Now that's a pleasant turn of events,” Dis said when Fili returned, and her son rose a brow at her.

“What is?” He asked.

“You seem less bitter,” She said, turning her cupcakes just right so they were displayed prettily. “He's smiling at you too. Getting on better?”

“I suppose,” Fili said, shrugging a little. “He paid for his cuppa yesterday, anyway. Tipped.”

Dis smiled, wiping her hands on her apron. “And you thought my kindness a waste. See? A little bit gives a lot, my little lion.”

Apparently it did. Fili could only nod, looking sheepish. He was quick to judge, but he had his reasons to.

“Here,” Dis placed a cupcake on a small plate. “Chocolate crème. I'm trying something different, he might like it.” She passed it to him, and patted her son's shoulder. Dis then moved to deal with their other customer, a red-haired gentleman with an even thicker redder beard.

Fili moved around the counter, placing the plate on brunet's table, and a small dessert fork.

"Seems like I never have to order anything." Kili commented amused, looking at the cupcake curiously before pressing the fork in it. The chocolate gave out easily, and his mouth watered at the scent that hit his nose.

A positively sinful noise slipped from his lips after the first bite, and he closed his eyes in bliss. "Oh god that's delicious."

“You're hungry and cold, remember?” Fili said, lips quirking a little. He paused for a moment when their regular practically moaned at the taste of the cupcake, and Fili felt his cheeks grow kind of hot at hearing it.

He coughed, and cleared his throat.

“Like it then?” he asked, smiling weakly.

"It's absolutely amazing." Kili sighed pleased, oblivious to the man's discomfort as he cut himself another piece, humming happily as he ate.

“Mum's a confectionery genius,” Fili said then, looking towards the window and hoping his cheeks weren't red. “Awarded in two cities and one small town. Ribbons are nice, she'll tell you, but if you liked it that much that's a bigger compliment to her.”

"I will make sure to tell her so." Kili replied licking the chocolate from his lips, making another pleased sound in the back of his throat. "You don't bake?" He asked looking at the blond.

“A little, not as well as she does.” Fili said, shaking his head. “She's teaching me, though. Got cookies down well enough, but my cupcakes are absolute shite. She won't say so, still eats them. Da can't tell the difference. He's got such a plain taste, can't tell a good pie from a bad one. Drive's mum bonkers.”

He chuckled, brushing one of his loose braids behind his ear. “She told me she was glad to birth a son who took her sense of taste. Moment I could chew solid food, Da was fired from sweet tasting.”

Kili smiled at the words, focusing his gaze on the cupcake before him. More than once had he wondered what it felt like have parents-- he had lived with his uncle for as long as he remembered. Whenever he asked Thorin about his parents, he would always go quiet or tell him he should not think about them.

"Well if you're anything like your mother, I'm sure you'll be baking as good desserts as she is."

“One could hope,” Fili said, rubbing the back of his neck. “This shoppe is mine when she and da retire.” If they ever retire. The amount of debt the business held was more than enough to keep Fili working well into old age. Dis was the type to work until her fingers broke, aging or not, and Vili followed whatever his wife's ambitions were.

Fili only wanted comfort for the pair of them.

“Sorry,” Fili said then, smiling sheepishly. “I tend to talk someone's ear off if they let me. I'll get your tea.”

"It's fine." Kili assured him smiling, cutting yet another piece of the cupcake, humming at the taste. "It's nice to talk to someone normally. You know, college students all talk about the same things-- alcohol and sex." He snorted shaking his head.

“You mean that isn't the only reason to go?” Fili asked, eyes crinkling with humor.

"For some maybe." Kili snickered. "Not for me. I actually love to read."

“Ah,” Fili shifted his weight on his feet. “Didn't peg you for the type. But I've been very good at misjudging everyone as of late.”

"It's the clothes, isn't it?" Kili asked looking down at the leather jacket and straight jeans. "Trust me, having a rich uncle is not always a good thing. He practically takes over your life."

“The hair, and overall look, yes, that aids it.” Fili admitted. He glanced over at his mother, who wasn't so busy at the front. She continued to arrange her desserts.

The red-haired customer was taken care of, a surely gentleman had a mug of coffee and a sandwich, and took to reading the newspaper. He didn't seem to be paying attention to anything else around him.

So Fili took the chair across from the brunet.

“I knew a lot of guys who look like you do, I guess.” The blond said, leaning back on the chair. “I judge them pretty quickly. Might be because I assess them without thinking. Dark hair, dark eyes, scruff, expensive cologne. Those shoes aren't cheap, neither is that jacket. Most of them are assholes. It's never a good idea to judge anyone based on how they dress, but I used to...”

He trailed off, and shook his head.

“Why I do it isn't really important.” Fili cleared his throat again. “I just do, and sometimes I forget there are kind people wrapped in the same dressings.”

"I know." Kili's smile was understanding and he poked the food on his plate. "I'm not like the others. I bet many people say that but I don't." He shook his head a bit. 

"I've met a lot of people like me. Rich people. I like none of them. They keep their wealth above others, they push it against others faces and have honest of god fights who wears the most expensive clothing." He looked annoyed.

"I might have had money for as long as I remember, but I always buy just what I need. My uncle takes care of clothes and all that, some kind of image we have to keep."

“People say enough,” Fili said. But the brunet was right, he's heard that one before. People love to say how different they are and turn around and do something else entirely. He went through enough to take a cold heart to folks like that, a warm attitude to get things he wanted out of them.

Poor decisions. But the gifts were nice, even if the sex was terrible.

“You know, you come here, I'm practically forced to bring you tea and free goodies. In turn you come in with bruises and rat like people, leave me enough bills to keep the lights on and I still never asked for your name.” Fili said with a humored grin, attempting to change the subject.

Kili blinked surprised at that, realizing that the blond was right and he chuckled. "Killian. People call me Kili though." He replied sticking his hand out to the blond. "What about yours?"

“Felix.” Fili said, taking Kili's hand. He shook it firmly. “Nobody ever bothers to say the whole thing, and for that I'm grateful. It's Felix when I'm in trouble, Fili when I'm not.”

"Kili and Fili, huh?" He asked, amused that their nicknames rhymed together. "Makes us sound like a pair of troublemakers."

“Funny little coincidence,” Fili said, cracking a small grin. “We probably are. Though admittedly I haven't come home with a black eye in over five years.”

Kili smiled propping his head against his arm. "If it makes you feel better, this was the first time in... half a year."

“It's a good track record,” Fili said with a shrug. “Better than most. Knew a kid who lost all his front teeth in one month and broke his jaw the next.”

Kili winced at that, rubbing his own jaw in sympathy. "I have not broken my jaw luckily. That must hurt."

“Terribly,” Fili grinned. “And I hope it did. I'm the one who punched the asshole.” Hard enough that he fell down the stairs.

Kili nearly choked on his piece of cake, hacking slightly. "You?" He asked shocked, staring at the blond.

The blond laughed a little then, and quieted himself down quickly. Fili glanced at his mother, but Dis was busy taking care of a couple who walked in. They were chatting idly, his mother smiling.

“Yea,” Fili nodded. “It was over a dumb reason, but he had it coming for some time, I guess.”

"Obviously, if you went as far as punching him." Kili replied with a small shake of his head. He made a mental note to not anger the blonde-- he seemed to have more strength in him than he looked like.

“I don't just go around hitting people that piss me off,” Fili said, putting his hands up. He looked a little embarrassed at the admission. “Really depends on the offense.”

This guy had a pretty big one. Fili and his family had struggled for a long time. He didn't care if anyone laughed at him for his clothes, but one mention of the state of his mother's dress made him see red.

"No, 'm sure you had a good reason to do that." Kili agreed nodding his head, finishing the cake on his plate. Whoever had pissed Fili off would regret it for the rest of their lives, he was sure of it.

“Seems fickle now, though.” As it was many years ago. Fili shook his head. “So you're a college student. Assuming the local university?”

"Yeah." Kili nodded his head. Keeping himself down with the 'regular' people hid him pretty well from the radar of the danger. "I'm studying mythology and computers."

“Any myths in particular?” Fili asked. “Do you have a favorite, I mean?”

"I like the Greek mythology." Kili replied with a nod. "All the gods, deities, creatures... they're interesting."

“Mythology never ceases to be a source of wonder,” Fili agreed, smiling lazily. “I like them to. They were always so fickle, and flawed. Easily jealous and angered. Loved, lusted, did wrong. No less like the people who worshiped them. Grandstanding, yet still a right bunch of wankers.”

Kili looked at him surprised before he smiled. "I agree. There's so much to learn from everything, it feels like you have ten new questions once you manage to answer to one."

“True,” Fili said, rubbing his neck. He really didn't take Kili for a the scholarly type. Or one that read, for that matter. He supposed there was more to that pretty face.

Strangely enough, Fili found himself wanting to know a little more. He opened his mouth to ask something else, only to find himself a little startled by two mugs being placed on the table by his mother. Dis smiled at the pair of them.

“Don't let me interrupt,” She said. “You forgot the tea, my dear.”

“Right.” Fili chuckled. “Sorry about that. Am I in trouble?”

“That depends, _Felix_. Will you count the register?” Dis asked, her tone gentle.

“Yes, mum.” Fili said.

“Good boy.” She said. “Plain black tea for both of you, to wash down that cake. Did you like it, my dear?” Dis looked to Kili kindly.

Kili had to stifle his laughter behind his hand as Fili was properly scolded, and he turned a warm smile towards the woman. "I loved it, best chocolate baking I've ever eaten in my life." He replied honestly, picking up the cup of tea and sipped it slowly.

It was fresh, cleaning the taste of chocolate from his mouth and replacing it with the taste of raspberry.

“Good,” Dis beamed. “It's an experimental recipe. I'm trying for something lighter than mousse, but from how quickly you cleaned that plate I assume it was a success.”

“Your experiments usually are,” Fili said, picking up his own mug.

“Not always,” Dis admonished. “Pumpkin-swirl cheesecake-pops was the worst decision of my life.”

“That recipe brought in more customers last Halloween than your pies,” Fili pointed out.

“Not that I'm ungrateful, its just that I had to cater over a thousand pops to... what was your exes name?” Dis tapped her chin. “That boy who drove that BMW and parked it in a red zone? The daft one who always spoke like he knew everything but he was a total arse? Wore one of those fake fedoras?”

“... Sean.” Fili flushed, sipping at his tea. He looked off to the side.

“Right, the one you dumped last new year's eve.” Dis waved a dismissive hand. “His Halloween party did get me a large profit but I couldn't get the smell of pumpkin out of my hands for weeks.” She crossed her arms, looking at Kili with a crooked grin. “Between you and me, my dear, I absolutely hate the smell and taste of pumpkin.”

Kili listened to the conversation curiously, finding the way Fili was blushing kind of endearing. Adorable even. And some tiny part of him was glad to know that the blond did indeed like males. He quickly squished that thought down.

"I've never been a big fan of pumpkins." Kili chuckled turning to cup in his hands before taking another sip of the tea. "So I know what you mean."

“Doesn't like pumpkin,” Dis said making an awed expression. She looked to Fili. “I approve already.”

Fili coughed, wiping at his mouth. He nearly spit the tea.

“ _Mum_ ,” he said, eyes wide.

Fili was not the only one choking on their drink-- Kili was beet red and he wiped his lips with the napkin and turned wide eyes on the woman. 

"We're not--"

“Oh, I'm sure you aren't.” Dis said with a soft laugh. “But if you are interested, my son is single.”

Fili reddened further, and he opened his mouth to protest, but what came out was a strangled cough.

“Not the least bit bad looking,” she went on to say. “Has his father's nose, my lips. Blond like his Da, but a brilliant cook and excellent taste. Take the cookies over the cupcakes though. Unless you aren't into men, then I do apologize for the assumption. You just seem to fit his usual type.”

Kili was as red as the blond, his gaze lowered on the table as he cleared his throat. What was he supposed to say? That he feared letting people come close because they could get hurt? That he was not just a sweet boy from the college?

"I-I..." He ducked his head down, curls falling before his face. "...I'm into men, that's alright. You did nothing wrong."

“He's awfully polite,” Dis said, nudging Fili. “A very sweet face.”

“Mum, please...” Fili nearly groaned. The embarrassment was agonizing.

“Its about time you found yourself a sweet boy,” She said warmly. “A date won't kill either of you. Exchange phone numbers, see a movie. Bring him home to your Da, I can pretend to be surprised that you finally found one that isn't reeking with self-importance and an ego bigger than their bank account.”

Kili groaned covering his face in his hands, face flaming. Then again... maybe not having a mother wasn't that bad. Especially if they all were like this.

Well, at least Fili looked like he was just as embarrassed.

A bit ashamed, more like. Fili resisted burying his face in his own hands, staring hard into his mug, feeling his face grow hotter than the steam.

Honestly, if there was even a remote chance, or a possibility of getting a date with Kili, hypothetically if Fili even wanted one, it was likely tarnished at this point.

“Bit blown, mum, thanks.” Fili said, biting the tip of his tongue. Dis only pat his shoulder, giggling. Fili stood then.

“I'll go count the register,” he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kili watched the blond go with fondness in his eyes, shaking his head a bit. "I think he looks rather adorable with red cheeks." He commented burying his face behind the cup of tea, letting out a soft chuckle.

“He does,” Dis said in agreement. “I embarrass him a little just to see it.” She looked Kili over, as if trying to assess something. “You come back here a lot, yet I couldn't pin the reason why. I figure it might be because of my ridiculous son. Certainly not my confections, as you never bought a single thing.”

Coming to a decision, she reached into her apron pocket and pulled out a pad and paper. Dis scrawled out something and tore out the paper. She placed it, folded over, near Kili's tea saucer.

“If you do want that date,” Dis said. “It's the house number. No fancy cells for this family, I'm afraid. Any time after five if he's not here, he's usually bumming at home with that old camera or guitar of his.”

"He plays guitar?" Kili asked surprised, taking the number mostly out of instinct as he pocketed it with care. His smile turned sheepish as she kept staring at him and he lowered his gaze a bit.

"...I come here because I like this place. College can be hectic, and here I feel like I can breathe and calm down in peace. I tend to get lost inside my head a lot."

“Decently,” Dis said. “But if that piques your interests I can probably say better. But you'll have to be the judge of that yourself. He sometimes follows me around at home with it just to annoy me. But I swear, if you let him play even a single strum of Wonder Wall, I will throw you out, you take me on that one. Rubbish song.”

She did understand the troubles of college, at least through her stressed out son. Dis smiled sympathetically.

“You are welcome here any time. Whether its a calm place to breathe, tea, cakes, or eye-candy.”

"Oh my god." Kili covered his face with his hands, chuckling embarrassed. "I'll... keep that in mind." He promised before standing up from the table, giving her a warm smile. ”I'll see you around then." He made the tiniest bows of his head before walking over to the counter, tapping his fingers against it to get Fili's attention. "How much do I owe you?"

Fili glanced up, his cheeks a little pink and heated still. “... probably not a thing.” He said, slowly dropping coins back into the register drawer.

“Sorry,” The blond said then. “About-- about mum, she means well.”

"It's alright." Kili leaned against the counter, giving the blond a warm smile. "She wants you to be happy." He replied pulling out few bills from his pocket and placed them on the table.

"You need it more than I do. In exchange I want to try some of your cookies the next time." Kili winked before leaving the cafe.

When the door closed with a gentle ring, Fili found himself telling Kili automatically to have a nice day. He hid his face in his hands, letting out a long groan.

“That went nice,” Dis said with a smile. She returned with Kili's dirty dishes, placing them in the sink for washing.

“Horribly, you mean. Why did you do that?” Fili asked, exasperated. “He's probably not going to come back here again.” Which, in any sense, should have been a good thing. If anything Kili said before was true, he came back with all sorts of trouble.

This wasn't good in the least.

“Oh, I think he will.” Dis said, turning on the tap. “He thinks you're cute. He said so.”

“He might have been humoring you,” Fili frowned, cheeks reddening.

“He did say he wanted to come back and try your cookies,” Dis went on.

“He could have been humoring _me_ ,” The blond let out a huff. He was startled at the sound of the jingle bell. It was just the red-haired gentleman, taking his leave. Fili's shoulders sagged.

“He might be too embarrassed to come back,” He muttered.

“Make the fudge ones,” Dis said as if her son hadn't said a word, scrubbing away at the tea mug. “With the chocolate drizzle. He seems to really like chocolate.”

“I don't think--”

“Then make the snickerdoodles. Maybe lemon thumb presses?” She placed the dishes aside as she finished them. When Fili opened his mouth again, Dis shook her head and smiled.

“It'll be fine. He'll come back you'll see. He likes it here, and he seems to like you.” Dis pat Fili's shoulder. “After the thumb presses make the white chocolate swirls with powdered sugar. I'll pick a tea to go with it.”

“That'll take all night,” Fili said, eyes wide.

“Good thing you have nothing better to do,” Dis said.


	4. Chapter 4

Kili was exhausted by the time he walked in the cafe again. He had spent most of the rest of his day studying for the tests, and hacking into the surveillance cameras in hopes of finding something that could help them with taking care of the threat.

He waved a bit to the woman before sinking in his seat with a yawn, his curls a untamed mess and he buried his head against his arms.

Fili was a bit late coming in himself, Dis having graciously let him sleep in. However, that also meant him showing up an utter mess. He hadn't bothered to finish braiding his hair, having tied it up hastily in a loose bun. His shirt was clean at least, and Dis gave him a fresh apron to wear and went as far as to wipe some of the flour off his cheek.

“Mum,” Fili muttered as she mothered him, and he squirmed away from her.

“Can't have you looking like you slept in the kitchen,” Dis said. “Put the cookies there on the counter, I'll set them in the tin. Wash your face in the back.”

So Fili did as his mother arranged his cookies. When Fili returned looking less in disarray, Dis gave her son the container, and feeling strangely nervous, the blond brought it to Kili's table.

Kili turned his head at the sound of something being placed on the table and rose up surprised at the sight of the tin. "You really made me cookies." There was wonder in his tone as he glanced up at the blond, having to do a double-take before he chuckled.

"Seems like I'm not the only one who's tired."

“Mum's idea. Or yours, really.” Fili said. He smiled sheepishly at the mention of his sleepy appearance. “You said you wanted to try them.” So he had been up all night in the kitchen at home, making everything his mother suggested, which turned out to be more than just the array she gave him in the beginning.

Chocolate chip, oatmeal, white chocolate swirls, raspberry and lemon thumb presses, almond cookies, all arranged around fudge-filled brownie cookies with chocolate drizzle.

It was a fine assortment, to a near embarrassing extent, considering that simple chocolate chip probably would have been just fine.

But the Lionheart family aimed to impress, apparently. And Dis did well to remind him of it.

“I know you like chocolate,” Fili said, clearing this throat. “But I-- we thought you might like a bit of everything else?”

"They look amazing." Kili breathed out, the delicious scent making his mouth water again. He didn't know which cookie he should start with, and bit on his lower lip thoughtfully.

"You know, you didn't have to stay up to make these." He added giving the other a warm smile. "You look absolutely beat and I feel kind of bad that it's my fault."

“I slept in,” Fili said with a shrug. He took the chair across from Kili. “Look like shit when I do. These didn't take me all night, just... most of it. But it was a choice I made in the end. I could have just easily gone to bed.”

Chuckling a little, the blond slowly relaxed in his seat. “I found that I didn't mind, though. I think better at night. Mum wasn't breathing down my neck about eye-balling the amount of butter I use. She can always taste the difference, but these turned out all right.”

"I'm taking your word for it." Kili snickered picking up the white chocolate swirl cookie, turning it in his hand before biting down on it. The dough gave out easily and the sweet taste of the chocolate filled his mouth, his entire body relaxing as he made a pleased noise in the back of his throat.

"Absolutely amazing."

“You think so?” Fili was a little surprised. He flushed a little at the compliment.

"I love it." Kili replied stuffing the rest of the cooking in his mouth, making another pleased sound.

Fili found that he was really starting to like Kili's little pleased hums and expressions of bliss as he ate his sweets. He watched the other with a bit of blank fascination for a moment, before breaking into his first genuine smile.

“I'm glad,” Fili said. “I hope this makes up for yesterday.”

"For your mother?" Kili asked amused, cracking another cookie in half before eating it. The smile looked great on Fili's lips, and he found himself wanting to put it here more often.

“Yea, she's-- uh.” Fili laughed a little nervously. “She's certainly something. I love her to death, but she can be overbearing. I just hope she didn't scare you too much.”

"If she did, I would not be here." Kili pointed out, wiping the crumbs from the corner of his lips. "She told me you played guitar."

“She would tell you. I picked it up on a whim,” Fili said, relaxing his shoulders at Kili's reassurance. He placed his arms on the table, leaning forward. “Da brought this old beat up Guild D-55 home one night. Shitty shape, missing strings, cracked neck. Someone might have punched a crack into the body. I spent most of grade school fixing it.”

Kili chuckled, tilting his head a bit as he watched the other. "Your mother also said that you follow her around playing Wonder Wall. A form of revenge, perhaps?"

Fili laughed then, and covered his mouth with the back of his hand to keep from getting to loud. Luckily the coffee shop was virtually empty, save for that red-haired man. He came back for coffee and a sandwich, and was once again reading the paper. He wasn't paying attention to either of them.

“Yea, I do that. She hates that song. Hates Oasis.” Fili grinned mischievously. “I learned the chords just to piss her off. If it's not that it's More Than Words. She doesn't necessarily hate that song, its just that Da sings along. And he can't hold a tune to save himself. She kicked us both out for a good six hours after we followed her around the house for ten minutes when she was trying to do laundry.”

"You're evil." Kili snickered stuffing another cookie in his mouth, chewing happily. "She told me she'd kick me out of here if I were to encourage you to play it again." He added grinning at the blond.

“Don't think she won't,” Fili laughed. “She will. She likes that I can play, don't get me wrong about that, she just can't stand it when I irritate her with it.” He watched Kili again for a moment, noticing how happily he ate those cookies, and spared no expression to show how much he enjoyed them.

There was a little bit of white chocolate on the corner of his lips. Fili found himself reaching over, wiping it off with his thumb.

Kili froze at the unexpected touch, his lips parting slightly as heat rose on his cheeks. Well then. 

Yet before Fili could move his thumb away, Kili grabbed a hold of his wrist and licked the chocolate from the tip of his finger, pulling back with a small smirk playing on his lips. "Don't even try to steal my chocolate."

The blush that spread over Fili's cheeks was light, and he felt his face heat up at the sight of Kili's tongue swiping over his thumb. The coy look on the brunet's face gave the blond the impression maybe he wasn't as innocent as he seemed.

“If it gets a reaction like that, I might just try it again.” Fili said quietly, his lips quirking a little.

Kili stuck out his tongue, flicking the piercing against his lips teasingly. "I dare you to try, _Felix._ " He replied purring out the other's name. "I'm not responsible of my actions then."

“I don't mind taking the blame,” Fili said with a slight smirk. “If it means making you say my name like that again, _Killian._ ”

It had been a long time since someone had used his whole name, and a smirk spread on Kili's lips as he stared at Fili. "Willing to take the risk?"

It had been some time, a good few months since Fili had anyone. There was some kind of invitation there. A very tempting one at that.

Licking his lips, Fili leaned back in seat. “Why not? Risks are fun.”

Kili grinned in response, taking one of the cookies from the jar and cracked it in his hands, placing half of it between his teeth. His eyes spoke enough, 'come and get it'.

Coy, playful. Kili's eyes were shining with mischief.

Chuckling, the blond stood slowly from his seat, leaning forward. He took the other end of the cookie between his lips, looking at the brunet from beneath his lashes.

Kili smiled before biting down on the cookie, cracking it in half. He chewed slowly, keeping his eyes locked with Fili's.

Fili found himself watching Kili's lips, noticing the bits of white chocolate and few cookie crumbs. Swallowing a little, the blond let his own half of the confection fall from his mouth and onto the table. He leaned closer, swiping his tongue over Kili's lips.

Kili's lips parted with a surprised gasp, redness spreading on his cheeks. He hadn't expected Fili to be so... straight forward. He swallowed before wrapping his lips around Fili's tongue, sucking it lightly, teasingly.

Having his tongue caught like that made Fili shiver slightly. He didn't expect Kili to simply keep on with this-- it was just a tease. A flirt, and the brunet returned Fili's taunts in equal measure. It was going to escalate quickly, and the blond entertained the thought of letting it.

Fili pushed his tongue between Kili's lips, drawing him into a slow, experimental kiss.

Kili had to clutch his own thighs to keep himself from whimpering out loud, leaning in the kiss. It had been too long since someone kissed him like this, had held him close this way.

It made him shiver, his eyelids sliding shut as he responded the kiss in kind, flicking his tongue against Fili's.

This kiss was sweet, the taste aided by the sugar and chocolate on Kili's tongue. Fili found that he greatly enjoyed the flavor of his baking and the uniqueness of the brunet's mouth. Touching a his finger's to Kili's neck, he felt how warm his skin was, and how quickly his pulse had increased. Fili wanted to touch his hair, run his fingers through those bouncing curls--

But unfortunately, the euphoric feeling didn't last long, due to the feeling of someone pulling sharply on his ear. Fili broke away, confused, only to have his temple flicked. He flinched at the feeling, and at the sight of his mother frowning at them.

“Couldn't do one date before you get your tongue down his throat, Felix? Honestly.” Dis scolded.

Kili broke away from the kiss panting, his cheeks flushed from embarrassment. Right, this was probably not the best place to engage in such activities after all. 

He gave Fili a sheepish smile, shrugging his shoulders a bit. "Perhaps it happened a bit wrong way around but I don't mind."

“I can see my son didn't mind a bit either,” Dis crossed her arms. “For god's sake. Felix, get out of that apron. Take the young man somewhere nice that isn't here.”

“N-now?” Fili blinked, rubbing his ear. His cheeks were a little pink. “But I--”

“I love you to bits, but I won't have you making a display in my shoppe.” She said, ushering him up from the table. Dis untied the apron herself. “Take him to the park. Anywhere. Really. Get to know each other.”

Kili couldn't stop the small laugh escaping his lips, and he closed the tin with the cover before standing up. "We could share more cookies in the park." Kili said teasingly, grinning at the other before walking over to Gloin, talking with him quietly.

The older man refused to leave him alone because of his safety, but he would keep himself hidden to give the pair a sense of privacy.

Dis spoke her disapproval as she collected Fili's apron, but she was smiling, much to her son's relief.

“Here,” She said quietly, placing a few bills in his hands. “Its cold. Get him something warm while you're out.”

“Mum,” Fili blinked at the money. “You know we... we can't--”

“One small bit of happiness is worth more than all the money in the world.” Dis said, waving a dismissive hand. “Share a little cocoa at the park. It hasn't started snowing yet, thankfully. Get your coat from the back, and a scarf from the closet.”

Fili stared at her for a minute, before smiling back. He nodded. “All right. Thanks, mum.”

“You're welcome, my little lion.” Dis pat his shoulder, and ushered him off. Once Fili was ready, she saw him and Kili to the door.

“Have fun, and please, please try to keep it in your pants.” She said, making Fili's cheeks color and heat up.

"Don't worry, 'll make sure he behaves." Kili called over his shoulder before closing the door after them.


	5. Chapter 5

Once they stepped on the streets Kili burst out laughing, covering his mouth with his hand as he stared at Fili flustered.

"I did not mean for that to happen, I am so sorry. I hope she won't kill us both."

“It's not you, trust me.” Fili sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. “She'll give me a talk later, likely. She still thinks you're an 'innocent, sweet boy'.”

And the blond already learned that Kili was far from 'innocent and sweet'.

"Oh? You don't think that way then?" Kili asked teasingly, nudging their shoulders together before he started to lead them towards the park, pushing his hands in his pockets.

“God no. No one sucks on a tongue like that without a little experience,” Fili said with a laugh, stepping side by side with Kili. “Makes me wonder what else you're good at.”

"My tongue is good at many things. The piercing makes it all the better." Kili smirked winking at the blond. He loved teasing others like this, but he rarely took things further-- mostly because he could not trust many in his life.

“I won't deny that.” Fili said, chuckling. “Rather liked it. Felt nice.” He wondered what it would feel like elsewhere, that little bulb teasing his skin. He suppressed the thought, storing it for later.

“Pierced anywhere else?” The blond asked, curious. 

Kili lifted an eyebrow at the question before humming under his breath. "Two, if you don't count the earrings. One in the right nipple." He replied turning to wink at the blond.

"One even lower."

“Belly?” Fili asked, smirking himself. He entertained thoughts of Kili's piercing, wondering if they were loops or bars. Plain, stainless steal or decorated with jewels? He wondered if they'd taste like the one on his tongue, a little metallic but strangely addicting.

Fili found that he really wanted to taste it again.

“Or are you the adventures type bold enough to get one on your cock?”

Kili snickered shrugging his shoulders slightly. "Maybe if you're lucky, you'll find out." He replied with a light grin, stopping once they reached the somewhat empty park.

"What do you want to do?" He asked turning to look at Fili.

Fili shook his head. Get lucky indeed. At this rate he'd probably completely forego traditional dating.

It wouldn't be the first time he fucked someone on their first date.

If this could be counted as such.

“Walk a bit, I suppose.” Fili said, glancing around. The park was never a busy place. A few birds, old folk, a few couples and the like. “There's a fountain down the pathway. We could talk a bit. Kiss a bit.” He smiled playfully.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Kili smiled starting to walk with the blond, tilting his head back a bit. "Or was the 'talk' part there only as a decoy that we would actually do something else than kiss?" He asked teasingly.

“Oh no, we can definitely just talk.” Fili said with a soft laugh. “And if by any chance you're sick of that, I can think of other ways to occupy your mouth. Preferably with my own. If that leads somewhere else, then it does. If it doesn't, that's fine to.”

But Dis was right about one thing. Fili knew very little about Kili, other than the fact that he was student, liked mythology and computers, and had a knack for attracting dangerous people. The latter worried Fili, but other than the incident with that strange man, he didn't see anything else that would have let off warning bells.

"I think that's something I can work with." Kili agreed with a smirk, finding an empty bench they could sit on and relaxed on it. He could spot Gloin near the closed ice cream shop and shook his head a bit before focusing on Fili.

"So tell me a bit about yourself."

“Let's see,” Fili said as he settled, hands in his pockets. “I'm an only child. Lived in the city most of my life. I like photography, music. I'm a Leo.” He smiled impishly. “If you like to keep track of that kind of thing.”

Kili smiled leaning back on the seat. "I'm the only child as well, seventeen years old. We moved around a lot, but settled in this city few years back. My uncle never told me why, but I'm not one to question his whims. I'm a Sagittarius."

“Seventeen?” Fili's brows rose in surprise. “You don't... look seventeen.” He said awkwardly.

Had he really been kissing a teenager?

"It's the clothes." Kili replied again, sounding amused. "Or the face. I've been told I look older than I am." He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm turning eighteen soon enough."

“The face,” Fili said, rubbing the back of his head a little nervously. “You do look a lot older than you seem. I'm twenty-two.”

"Well you look like your age." Kili replied smiling, reaching over to poke Fili's nose. "Definitely handsome."

“Doesn't bother you, then?” Fili asked with a soft laugh. “I'm practically a creepy old man in comparison. Five years is a lot.”

Kili's eyebrow rose at the question and he shook his head. "That's not a creepy old man. If you were thirty-two, then we might have had few words."

“Should be bothering me, honestly.” Fili said. “By all tense and purposes, you're just a kid. Technically.”

"Age is just a number." Kili replied with a shrug. "I don't feel uncomfortable nor taken advantage of."

“You say that,” Fili said, tilting his head. “But you don't know. No one really does. Our life experiences likely differ by a larger margin. You'll change your mind somewhere, or you won't.”

He paused, letting out a short huff. “But you like me now. I like you to.”

It would be fun while it lasted, at least.

"Good, then we're on the same page." Kili grinned leaning over Fili and pressed another kiss on Fili's lips.

Fili made a soft noise of surprise, blinking as he was kissed. Laughing lightly against Kili's mouth, he returned the sentiment with a soft nibble.

“Tired of talking then?” He asked, nudging his nose against Kili's. “You haven't even let me ask you a few things.”

"Mh, ask away then. Don't let me bother you." Kili murmured moving to nuzzle Fili's neck, nipping the skin lightly.

“Affectionate,” Fili murmured, grinning. “All right.” He leaned a little closer, placing his hands on Kili's shoulders. “Killian... Killian what, though? Got a middle name, a last name?”

Kili made a noise in the back of his throat, sucking on the skin lightly. "Jackson, middle name." He murmured turning his head, nudging his nose against his skin. He could not tell him their last name, it was too risky and the name was too known.

“Hesitant for the last?” Fili asked, but Kili only worried a hickey into his neck. The blond licked his lips. “That's all right. Beckett's the middle. You might already know my last...” Thanks to the coffee shoppe's Lionheart logo.

The blond made a pleased noise at the feeling of Kili's lips on his skin, and Fili ran a hand through his curly hair.

“Got a hobby?”

"I like to go to the range and shoot weapons." Kili murmured nuzzling the skin, nipping lightly at the mark.

"I also do a lot with computers."

“Oh?” Fili bit his bottom lip. “Photoshop, coding? Or something else?”

"Coding mostly." Kili replied pulling himself away after having worrying a red mark on the skin.

“Resourceful. Lots of jobs for that,” Fili placed his hands on Kili's neck, moving in to catch his lips in another kiss. Brief lip-tugging ones, gentle teases of his tongue between teeth. “That your major..?” he asked between soft pecks. “Programming...?”

Kili hummed in agreement, sliding his fingers through Fili's hair, holding him close. "I've got quick fingers for such job."

“I bet,” Fili chuckled, moving his mouth to Kili's neck. He peppered the warm skin in kisses, trailing his lips to the brunet's throat. He suckled there gently, reddening the surface with nibbles and the drag of his teeth and tongue.

Kili gasped at the feel of Fili's lips on his skin, his eyes closing as he let out a soft noise. His fingers tightened their old of the blond hair and he swallowed before tilting his head to give more space to the other.

Suckling until the skin would surely bruise, Fili brushed his mouth up over Kili's jawline, searching for his lips. He kissed him deep, running his hands through Kili's hair, blunt nails gently scraping over his scalp.

“Mm...” Fili panted softly when he broke away briefly, tugging Kili's bottom lip between his teeth. “Has anyone ever told you that you taste like chocolate?” He smiled playfully.

"Nope." Kili panted in response, licking Fili's lower lip teasingly. "It's all thanks to your cookies." He murmured pushing his tongue past Fili's lips, teasing his tongue with the piercing.

Fili sucked on Kili's tongue, pressing his own against the wet muscle just to taste more of him. Chocolate, sugar, and a bit of something else. Something he was quickly becoming very much addicted to very quickly.

His breath and pulse escalated the more they kissed. Fili could feel Kili's heartbeat beneath his fingers as he touched his neck, skin heated against his palms.

“You taste too good,” Fili murmured against Kili's lips as they panted for breath. He nibbled at his mouth.

"You taste better." Kili panted releasing a quiet groan as Fili nibbled at his lips, his fingers digging in the blond hair.

This was dangerous, he was growing addicted too fast to be safe. With a quiet groan he claimed Fili's lips again, fingers sliding down to press against his neck as he shifted closer to him on the bench.

Fili's own hands wandered down over Kili's chest, his sides and lower back. He dared to hook his fingers under his jacket, and his shirt, brushing warm, silky skin. He felt Kili shiver from the cold-- or maybe it was his touch?

He hoped desperately for the latter.

“God,” Fili gasped against Kili's mouth. “I think I want you.”

Kili lifted an eyebrow at the words, his skin having raised on goosebumps at the touch on it. He pressed himself closer, finger trailing down Fili's chest, stopping to tease the hem of his shirt before pressing the heel of his palm between his legs smirking.

"You _think_?"

Fili bit back a small groan, resting his forehead against Kili's as he was touched. He chuckled breathlessly.

“All right,” The blond licked his lips. “I _really_ want you.”

Kili smirked at the words, brushing his lips against Fili's neck. He had never wanted anyone as quick or as bad as he wanted Fili right now. 

"I think the park bench is a bit too public even for us."

“We are a bit bad with this PDA thing, aren't we?” Fili laughed, brushing the tips of his fingers over Kili's back. “... you know I don't live too far from here.” He kissed the corner of Kili's lips. “Da's at work. Mum's at the shoppe 'til closing. We could, if you want it?”

"Like I could tell you no." Kili replied pulling himself back regretfully, already missing Fili's warmth. "Lead the way."

“You can,” Fili said, but he stood nonetheless, taking Kili's hand in his. He tugged him up gently with a smile. “I'm supposed to behave, remember?”

"I call this behaving." Kili replied tugging Fili close, breathing against his lips. "If I were to misbehave, I'd suck you down in the alley."

“Sweet my arse. You're a naughty boy,” Fili chuckled. He kissed Kili one more time, grinning. “Makes me wonder how dirty you really are underneath that innocent smile of yours.”

"I might not have much experience." Kili admitted, sliding his hands to rest on Fili's waist as he grinned. "But I have an imagination and curiosity to put yours in shame."

“I somehow don't doubt that,” Fili laughed. He pulled Kili along with him, holding his hand as they walked briskly, practically giggling. The blond felt strangely giddy-- a beautiful young man clinging to him as he walked, the prospect of a little long awaited fun between the sheets.

Dis was likely going to lecture him deaf.

It was going to be so very worth it.


	6. Chapter 6

They arrived at a rundown apartment building with a little too much graffiti. The stray cats knocked about the cans again, and Fili automatically made a mental note to fix it later.

“One floor up,” the blond said, taking Kili towards the creaking stairs. “Watch your step on the second to the last up, it wobbles.”

Kili looked around with curiosity, minding the stairs as Fili warned him. It was interesting to be in such a normal apartment, used on living in clean buildings for as long as he remembered.

He would offer help, but he had a feeling Fili would take his offer as a sign of pity and that would not go well.

As soon as they reached the second floor, Kili slid his arms around Fili's waist, nipping the back of his neck.

“Easy,” Fili bit his bottom lip, smiling. He shivered at a little nip. “Almost, one second--” he dug into his pockets, extracting his keys. He pushed them into the wobbling handle of a door with a faded old number twelve on it, pushing it open.

Fili turned around in Kili's arms, catching him in another needy kiss. He tugged him closer, stumbling backwards a bit into the hall of the apartment, already working on getting Kili's jacket off over his shoulders.

“Door--” Fili murmured between kisses. “-- just- kick it closed--”

Kili did as he was told, kicking the door shut still being mindful of the wood before he returned on kissing Fili. His hands slid down and under the others shirts before he made a noise of frustration and tugged down the zipper of his coat, pushing it down and away.

Fili tugged the sleeves off his wrist, throwing the material aside. He pulled Kili close for a deeper kiss, tugging his shirt up to touch his skin, over his belly, feeling the soft hairs, fingers trailing over his hips as he searched blindly for his belt buckle, undoing it with deft fingers. 

“Belts,” Fili moaned against Kili's mouth. “Who wears _belts_ \--” he pulled down the zipper next, pushing down Kili's trousers and dipping his fingers passed the hem of his pants.

Kili laughed against Fili's lips, finding a couch from the corner of his eyes and pushed Fili over on it, covering the blond's body with his own. He sucked on Fili's lower lip, moaning softly as his fingers tugged on Fili's shirt.

Falling over onto the couch left Fili breathless, practically giggling as Kili pulled his shirt up and over his head, tossing it over the back of the couch. He heard something knock over with a dull thud, making him pause slightly. He broke into a humored smile.

Likely the old lamp. Or the coat rack-- or was it one of Da's miscellaneous things he left?

Didn't matter. Nothing mattered at the moment-- just Kili's hands, his lips. And kisses-- god, more kisses.

There was nothing gentle or searching in their movements, it was raw lust and need driving them forward and it made his mind go pleasantly blank.

“Let me,” Fili panted, pushing his hands up the front of Kili's shirt. He grasped at his chest, fingers brushing over his pierced nipple.

Kili gasped arching his back at the touch on his nipple, fingers curling on the couch beside Fili's head. He dropped his forehead against the blond's, panting against his lips before he slid them down Fili's neck, sucking another mark on his skin.

"You taste good." Kili purred nipping the skin lightly, fingers sliding down Fili's chest, mapping the muscles curiously.

“Bit like candy, so I'm told.” Fili grinned, then moaned a little at Kili's touch. “Some of the perks of practically growing up in a bakery.” He tugged at Kili's shirt, encouraging him to remove it. Once the offending material was aside, the blond ran his hands up the brunet's body.

“You're sexy,” Fili licked his lips. “Gorgeous. Every inch of you.”

Kili flushed at the compliments, cheeks coloring lightly before he smiled and lowered his lips on Fili's nipple, sucking on it with a soft moan. His fingers slid down Fili's thighs, then back up working on the button of his jeans.

"So are you. God, so gorgeous."

Fili arched his back slightly, moaning low in his throat as Kili tasted him.

“Shit...” he panted, “Mouth's hot. Too fucking hot...” he ran his hands up Kili's back, over his shoulders. 

"You have felt nothing yet." Kili winked flicking his piercing against the nipple, tugging Fili's pants down tossing them on the floor.

He slid lower, mouthing at Fili's cock through Fili's briefs, wetting it with his saliva.

Fili let out a low hiss at the heat, rolling his hips up towards Kili's warm mouth. He reached up, grasping at the plush arm rest of the couch, shivering pleasantly.

“You're such a tease,” he panted, humming in pleasure. 

"I thought you liked being teased." Kili replied playfully, giving the blond a grin before tugging the waistband of his boxers down with his teeth, eying Fili's cock hungrily.

He wasted no time in swirling his tongue around the tip, pressing his piercing against the slit.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Fili moaned, squirming a little under the heated touch of Kili's mobile tongue. The little bulb pressing against the tip made him tense a little, and his cock twitched.

Swallowing down his gasps, Fili watched the brunet with glazed eyes, licking his parted lips.

Kili hummed in agreement, wrapping his lips around the head and sucked hard. He sunk lower slowly, tongue teasing the veins and nerves on the way until his nose brushed against this pubes.

His eyes stung as water sprung into them, and he breathed shakily through his nose before taking him deeper down his throat.

Fili counted his blessings with every star bursting behind his eyelids, coupled with endearments and curses falling from his lips.

Kili's mouth was amazing- wet, silky, tongue pressed up against the underside of his cock, that little bulb brushing down the main vein. It left the blond trembling slightly, suddenly being swallowed so deep and with little effort, the suction drawing out pleased moans and labored breath and strings of babble.

“God,” Fili let his head fall back, biting down on his bottom lip. “You'll make me fall in love with you at this rate-- ohhh, like _that, just like that_ \--”

Kili watched the blond fall apart like a hawk, not wanting to miss a single thing from his expression. The way his lips parted, chest heaved and teeth bit on his bottom lip was all so delicious it made Kili groan, cheeks hollowing as he sucked harder.

He found himself eager to taste Fili, to have his mouth filled and he whimpered flicking his tongue against the vein, fingers massaging the inside of his thighs.

Fili took in a sharp breath, one knee curling up against the plush back-rest of the couch. He slowly started to push his hips up towards Kili's mouth, jerking up a little unsteadily as the suction goaded his pleasure and brought him closer and closer to his peak.

“Fuck--” Fili shuddered, and grabbed at anything his could, the pillow, the rest-- anything. “Oh fuck-- I'm gonna come--”

Stuttering out hot breath, Fili found his pleasure with a strangled shout, arching forward a little as his stomach muscles tensed and his thighs shook. His fingers scrambled for purchase, clawing at the velvet of the couch, blunt nails digging, scratching.

“Oh g-god,” Fili nearly sobbed, still slowly rocking his hips as Kili sucked, thick strings of come spilling passed those reddened lips as Fili filled his mouth.

Kili made a pleased sound as the bitter come filled his mouth, and he eagerly swallowed everything. Which... was something he had never done to the few he had played around with.

He pulled off carefully and slowly, rubbing his own throat that he knew would be sore for days but it was worth seeing Fili fall apart so beautifully. He leaned down, pressing a kiss on the trembling thighs before smirking at the blond.

"Still with me?"

Having collapsed back against the couch, Fili breathed heavily, trying to calm down from his high. He laughed softly, throwing an arm over his eyes.

“I don't know,” Fili panted, smiling. “Might be dead. If heaven is fucking your throat, I'll thank Ma for every sunday church visit for the rest of my afterlife.” He wiped a hand down his face, chest heaving still. 

"It's interesting what you can learn from eating a banana." Kili replied grinning, massaging his fingers against Fili's waist and thighs, helping him to calm down.

“You practice on a banana?” Fili chuckled. “That a hobby?”

"It was more of a... discovery." Kili replied smiling sheepishly. "I have no gag reflex."

Fili made a rather strange sort of sound, giving away that the very idea of Kili being essentially gag-free pleased him more than it should.

And it did. It really fucking did.

“Shall I plan the wedding for the spring then?” Fili grinned impishly. “And maybe a honeymoon in the Bahamas, all the bananas you can swallow.”

Kili burst out laughing, leaning over Fili and claimed his lips in a surprisingly chaste kiss. "I don't know, I think we should have a proper date before that."

“You mean stumbling in blind lust into a messy apartment and you sucking me off on my parent's couch doesn't count as a 'proper date'?” Fili smiled against Kili's lips, bringing his hands to those soft brunet locks. Fili kissed him in turn, tasting himself on that wonderful mouth. 

"Not really, no." Kili snickered shaking his head amused, parting his lips under Fili's. His hand slid in Fili's hair holding him close as he slowly parted from the kiss, watching him fondly.

“That's a real shame,” Fili said, pretending to sigh. “I guess dinner and a movie will have to do. Or are you the cuddle on the couch type while we watch netflix and hog blankets?”

"The last type." Kili replied laughing, propping himself to sit up. "You might want to button up before someone sees you like this." He teased lightly.

“You'll be the only one seeing me for a bit,” Fili said with a crooked smile. He placed his hands on Kili's waist, pulling him fully onto his exposed lap, legs splayed on either side of his hips. “Besides, you're still hard.”

Kili hissed as he was pulled down, not able to deny the fact especially when it was pressing against Fili's hip. "Then what are you going to do about it?"

“Still trying to decide,” Fili said, gently pulling Kili's hips down onto his lap, encouraging him to rock a little. “Could get you out of those troublesome pants, let you rut against me until you come all over my belly.” Fili brushed his hands up his lover's sides. “Maybe get you on your back, suck your cock...” He touched Kili's pierced nipple, tugging it lightly.

“Could take you to my room,” Fili licked his lips. “Eat you out a little. Get my cock in you and ram you into the mattress. That is, if you like that sort of thing.”

" _Fuck_ \--" Kili gasped rocking his hips down, fingers tightening on the fabric of the couch, scratching the surface as heat rushed down his spine.

“I really want to,” Fili smirked. The way Kili blushed gave him an inkling that he rather liked dirty talk. “Open you up, stretch you wide. Fuck you until you're sloppy, dripping wet.”

Kili groaned dropping his head down, biting on Fili's shoulder. "Fuck, going to wreck me." He panted licking the spot he bit.

Fili dragged his nails down Kili's back, arching his hips up to meet his as he ground down. He moaned a little, licking his lips and teeth.

“God yea,” Fili breathed, whispering into Kili's ear. “Until you're shaking, begging me to make you come.”

Kili keened, turning his head slightly and captured Fili's lips with his own. "Fuck, do it, make a mess of me--"

Fili kissed him back a little roughly, pushing his tongue between parted lips, tasting every corner of Kili's pliant mouth. He took in his breaths, his soft moans as he rut desperately against him, hands wandering over his back.

“Come on,” Fili panted once he broke away, pushing Kili up. It was stumbling, desperate touches, hard kisses, bites-- it was hard to keep their hands off one another, and even harder for Fili to guide Kili to the bedroom. Once he did however, he pushed the brunet unto his unmade bed, kicking aside clothes, trying to work Kili's completely off without breaking breathtaking kisses.

Kili arched his back from the bed, tugging Fili closer, desperately tugging on the others clothes to get everything off so he could feel the others warm skin against his own. 

He had never been this desperate for someone, had always just had fun with them and left right after. It was all over in half a hour or less.

But Fili awoke a flame in him, something new, exciting.

He kicked his jeans and breeches off, stretching his body on Fili's bed. There, on the tip of his cock was a small bar of silver, glistening with precome.

“Shit,” Fili licked his lips. That was a sight, a glorious picture. Kili sprawled out, completely exposed, a look of wanting on his face, in his body language. Fingers traced the contours of his gorgeous frame, every muscle on his soft skin, the hairs of his belly, his chest. 

A pretty little cock piercing, right at the tip, like a crown. He couldn't help himself, so Fili touched with curious hands, thumb brushing over the swollen head, smearing precome.

Kili's hips jerked at the touch on his cock, a soft moan escaping his lips before he bit down on his bottom lip. "C-Come on, don't tease me. Thought you had plans." He panted giving the other a teasing look.

“Oh I do,” Fili grinned moving over Kili, eyes hungry. “Doesn't mean I can't stop and admire the view.”

He kissed Kili then, hands roaming the plains of his body, reveling in his slight squirms and the heat of his skin. Fili stole his breath, swallowed his moans and incited gorgeous little noises. Kili was beautifully responsive under his hands, arching into his touch, his kisses.

It wasn't gentle. Fili's handling was rough, grasps, sharp bites and sucks to Kili's neck and chest, lips and teeth wrapping around Kili's pierced nipple. He sucked it hard, tongue pressed against the little loop.

"F-Fucking--" Kili's back arched and his leg kicked out against the sheets, fingers burying in Fili's hair. He had never been handled like this, like he was unbreakable. He loved it.

He spread his legs slightly, hooking one of them around Fili's waist and yanked him close, hips rolling against the blond's.

Fili ground down against him, moving to catch Kili's mouth in another bruising kiss. Hands scrambled for purchase around the brunet's head, clutching at the sheets. He moved his knees under Kili's thighs, rutting against him, arousal pooling in his belly.

Dragging blunt nails over Kili's skin, Fili tugged at his lips with his teeth, leaving the others lips swollen red.

"God, just do it already." Kili pleaded grinding his hips against Fili's, cheeks flaming red as he licked on the lip Fili had bit.

He was starting to get desperate, precome dripping on his stomach, muscles jumping under each touch of the blond's hands.

“Someone's impatient,” Fili smirked. He moved his mouth to Kilis neck, biting and suckling the skin until it grew red and irritated. He pushed his a hand under one of his pillows, feeling around for a bottle of lubricant. Finding it, he flipped the cap open with his thumb, spilling some of the slick contents onto his hand, moving it between Kili's legs to touch his entrance.

"Anyone would be after having sucked you just down." Kili replied panting, breath hitching at the wet ouch against his entrance. He bit his lip, grinding his hips slowly against the touch, easily relaxing under the touch so that the tip of his finger sunk inside.

“I'll remember how needy you get after swallowing my cock,” Fili whispered, dipping his finger further inside. The muscle gave way easily, made slick by the liquid. Kili felt soft, loosened-- it made the blond wonder if he touched himself here before.

“You feel like you've already been fucked,” Fili murmured, pushing his finger deeper, coating the entrance in the slick liquid. He pushed in another, curling the digits, the soft pads touching along the soft walls. “So soft. So loose...” He pulled his fingers back out slowly and grasped for the bottle again.

Fili took more of the lubricant and slicked his cock, moving to align his hips with Kili's. 

“I wonder...” Fili licked his lips, pressing the tip of his cock against his lover's stretched opening. He prodded against it, before easing into Kili's heat with a low groan.

Kili's mind was hazy with pleasure, and it took him a moment to register Fili's words. Before he even could think through them, the blunt pressure against his hole increased and Fili slid inside of him stealing the last of his breath.

His legs wound around Fili's waist and he choked on his moan, eyes wide as he stared at the ceiling. There was a slight burn in the movement, but it soon died way giving way to the intense pleasure.

An intense pleasure felt wholly by both. Kili was so warm inside, wet with lube and Fili's own leaking precome. The blond was in bliss, a shiver of pleasure running down his spine. He pressed his lips to Kili's neck, biting at his throat, down to his collar. 

Fili clutched the sheets around Kili's head, almost immediately rocking his hips into the other.

Kili arched his back with a groan, clenching around Fili, drawing him deeper. The bites made his breath hitch, and he knew Thorin would ask questions about them later-- he never let himself be marked so visibly.

His fingers dug deeper on Fili's shoulders before sliding down his back, hips rolling to meet his thrusts.

“Fuck,” Fili hissed out, snapping his hips forward sharply. He hooked an arm around Kili's middle, moaning at the feeling of his body squeezing around his cock. “God, _fuck_ yes-- do that again--”

Kili grinned sinking his teeth on Fili's neck, sucking a large mark on his skin as he clenched around his cock again, rolling his hips in teasing circles. "Losing control again?"

“What control do I have with a body like yours?” Fili smirked, grinding in deep. He pulled Kili in for another rough, bruising kiss, pulling back with an audible smack of his lips. “I wanna fuck you hard-- take you by your hips, rut into you like a fucking _animal_ \--”

Kili panted against Fili's lips, tugging him closer from his hair, mouthing the skin on his throat. "Then what are you waiting for?" He purred sucking on the skin, clenching around his cock again.

Fili sucked in a breath. “For you to tell me just that.”

He took Kili by the shoulders, pushing him down against the mattress. He kissed his lips and hiked his hips up, placing his hands on Kili's waist. Sitting up with a small smirk, Fili gripped his lover firmly and began to thrust. Rough, long, deep snaps of his hips, the sound of their skin making contact loud and lewd in his ears.

Kili's breath hitches as he was pinned on the bed, hips lifted until they laid on Fili's lap, the latter thrusting into him hard, with long snaps that sent him further up on the mattress. 

Each thrust made his breath catch in his throat, toes curling in pleasure before he released a long wail of pure pleasure. "Just like that, god just like _that_ \--"

Kili was quite a sight, flushed all over his body, marked and bruised with bites and kisses, face contorted in pleasure as Fili fucked him hard. God, and his moans. Kili's shameless cries of bliss-- Fili had never heard sweeter sounds.

“So hot,” Fili moaned, canting his hips. “Fuck, you're so soft, so wet-- better than any pussy. God yea, I want you _screaming_ \--”

Fili would get what he wanted if he kept thrusting like that, constant curses and hiccups of pleasure slipping from Kili's lips as he worked to meet the thrusts eagerly.

"F-Fucking-- God, harder, _harder_ \--!"

The blond complied eagerly, slamming his hips hard, driving his cock deep until all Kili could let out were shattered cries. Fili gripped him tight, bruising, fingertips likely to leave evidence of their coupling behind in the form of marks and half moons left by nails.

Kili could barely breathe, think or even voice how good Fili made him feel. He had never been fucked so hard in his whole life and a part of him would relieve on the ache he knew he would have later. "F-Fili..!"

“So gorgeous,” Fili panted, eyes glazed over, expression wild. He thrust faster. “So fucking gorgeous-- I want to see you fall apart like this-- I want to see you come--”

Kili's fingers clutched the sheets and he let out a broken scream of Fili's name as he fell over the edge, his body arching from the bed and for a moment he saw only white from the intensity of his release.

The blond shivered at the call of his name, letting out his own low cry of pleasure at the sound of it falling from Kili's lips so desperately. The way his back arched tight like the curve of a bow, an expression of pure, raw bliss on his flushed face.

Taking Kili's face in both hands, Fili curled over him, drawing him in for a hard kiss, grinding his hips deep as he sought his own release. Kili twitched around him, muscles clenching, small spasms in the wake of his orgasm and the over stimulation. Fili felt every twinge, aiding the pressure in his lower belly until he found that he could barely breathe.

He came hard with a soundless cry, body shuddering and his voice broken.

Kili gasped in the kiss, trying to get his breathing back in control but it was proved to be rather difficult. His fingers clutched on Fili's shoulders, legs slowly slipping down from his waist as he relaxed and blew out a shaky exhale.

"F-Fuck.."

Breathing, breathing was good Fili found. He had his forehead pressed against Kili's, taking in shaky puffs of air, laying over Kili for just a moment longer. Fili encircled his arms around his lover's trembling frame, and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck.

“All right?” Fili asked, stroking Kili's hip.

Kili nodded, turning his head to nuzzle his nose against Fili's cheek. "I'm fine." He assured him smiling satisfied, much like a cat who just got the cream. "I don't think anyone's taken me like you just did." He purred kissing his lips lightly.

"I loved it."

“Loved every moment watching you,” Fili's lips curled into a lazy smile. “Glad you like it a little rough.” He shifted a little, touching along Kili's body, over his stomach, stained with flecks of white from his release. Fili played with it idly, licking his lips.

“You're drenched inside,” The blond gave Kili an apologetic grin. “Completely forgot about the condom.”

"It's alright." Kili propped himself on his elbows, watching Fili play with the mess on his stomach. He didn't believe Fili carried any kind of diseases, Dis' words made him trust that Fili knew how to be careful. Usually.

"Need to clean up before leaving though, the marks will be enough to have my uncle's eyebrows rise to his hairline."

“Sounds like quite a sight,” Fili laughed. “Take a photo for me.”

Sitting up slowly, Fili carefully drew his softening cock from him, shivering slightly. He held Kili still, mapping every mark, scratch and bite he left behind. His skin was a gorgeous mess.

“Don't have to clean up too soon, do we?” Fili yawned a bit, pillowing his head on his arm. “Rather like cuddling.”

Kili turned his head, catching the sight of the old clock on the wall. Surely he could stay for just a while longer. "Alright, but not for long. Uncle can be rather overprotective at times." 

He smiled turning around carefully, pressing his body against Fili's before yawning.

“Got a curfew then?” Fili chuckled, hooking an arm around Kili. “Seventeen. That must be a big pain in the arse.”

"Eh, he's just worrying a lot." Kili sighed burying his face against Fili's chest, pressing a kiss on the skin and let his eyes close.

“I get that,” Fili mumbled. “Mum's like that to. Da's a little worse...” he kissed the top of Kili's head.

Sleep. Sleep was nice, and falling into it was even easier with a body curled around him. Fili nodded off quickly and fell into sleep deeper than he thought he would.


	7. Chapter 7

Fili was in a good mood the following day, dealing with the rush of the morning coffee goers. He mixed drinks, blended coffees, served more take-out orders than he remembered counting, and even smiled pleasantly at the man who practically spit in his face over the spinach sandwich clearly having too much spinach in it.

By the time he afternoon rolled around to a quieter, slower pace, he was tired, but day dreamy. Dis hit him in the shoulder with a wash rag with a rather fond look on her face.

“Don't get distracted,” She said. “The day isn't over yet.”

“Yes, mum.” Fili said. He was still grinning, a rather hazy look in his eye.

“You were safe at least?” Dis said then, crossing her arms as Fili started to work on the dishes.

“Yes-ish,” Fili said, looking a bit sheepish. Dis hit his shoulder again.

“I bought those condoms so you'd use them,” She said, and Fili made a face.

“I do use them. Just-- didn't. He didn't seem to mind.” Fili whistled as his mother rolled her eyes.

“You broke your father's lamp.” She said then. “Left your clothes all over the place. Felix, are you listening to me?”

“Mm?” Fili blinked distractedly. “Ah, yea. Sorry. I'll fix it?”

“Hopeless,” Dis said with a sigh. “When you're done sweep the floors.”

“Yes, mum.”

A little after three, Kili walked in the cafe stretching his fingers with a loud crack. He was tired, he had spent most of the night coding and fighting with the firewalls of few programs and it had taken its toll on him.

But he was still in a good mood, especially when he spotted the blond behind the counter. "Hi." He smiled leaning his elbows against the counter, tugging on the scarf around his neck which hid the marks Fili had made on him.

He didn't want any strangers staring at him.

“Hey,” Fili smiled, drying off his hands on a towel. Dis had wandered back into the kitchen to start another pie, so the blond could spare a moment or two. He walked towards Kili, leaning forward to peck his lips.

“You're a little early today,” He said. “I didn't think you'd show up until maybe four.”

"Uncle was done with me, managed to escape early. I have time to do my homework later." Kili replied smiling sheepishly, reaching out to play with Fili's hair.

“That's good then,” Fili said with a small smile. “I'm done in two hours. Mum's shoving me out to get groceries. Not much of a fun errand, but... you're free to come along if you want.”

"Sounds alright." Kili murmured tilting his head a bit. "Any time we can spend time together is time well spent."

“Well aren't you sweet,” Fili laughed, kissing Kili's cheek. “Take your spot, if you like. I'll bring you tea.”

"I can be. Your mother thinks of me as sweet and innocent, remember?" Kili threw him a wink before walking to his table, tugging the scarf away.

“Tease,” Fili chuckled, watching Kili walk away. He took notice of the marks on his neck, the bites and harsh kisses having left behind deep purple bruise, the memories of a very good night.

A night Fili hoped to repeat sometime soon.

Shaking his head, he turned to make Kili's tea, humming a soft tune under his breath.

Kili smiled leaning against his elbow, tapping away with his phone until Gloin walked in again. He came straight to Kili, leaning against the table.

"We've seen the brothers creeping around again." 

Kili frowned pocketing his phone, glancing at the blond. "Why? Why are they interested in this place? Not because of me, I'm rather sure of it."

"Aye lad, I've got something you'll want to see." Gloin handed him a tablet, the numbers whirling on the screen and the longer Kili watched, the more surprised he looked. "Thorin is monitoring this place? Why?" 

It made no sense, and Gloin had no clue either. Kili handed him back the tablet and the ginger man went to his usual place while Kili stared out of the window.

Fili arrived a moment later with the tea he promised.

“It's not the usual herbal stuff,” Fili said. “I get kind of tired of the black tea mum serves here. It's a good tea but..” he shrugged. “I don't know how you feel about sakura and orange peels?”

"Well I'm about to find out." Kili replied smiling, cradling the cup in his hands. It smelt good, fresh and sweet and he relished on that for a moment before taking a sip. It tasted just as good as it smelt and he hummed pleased. "It's good."

“Good.” Fili grinned. “I'll be a bit. I need to sweep the floors and finish a few more chores before mum emerges from pie hell. If you hear her swearing, it either means she did something brilliant or the oven broke.”

He kissed Kili's cheek, then moved off to grab a broom.

Kili waved him off with a smile, watching the blond work in silence. He couldn't let anything happen to him. Not to him or his mother. Why would Thorin watch a rundown cafe like this?

Was this the reason they came here in the first place?

When Fili had finally finished, he took off his apron and met his mother at the counter. Dis seemed in a fair mood, having finished her baking to make up for the rest of the evening. Hands washed and bit of flour on her cheek, she gave her son his coat.

“Get the little golden potatoes,” Dis said, and gave him envelope full of their grocery money. “Avoid the organics if you can, I don't think we can spare the extra bills this time. Find a steak for your father, his birthday is next week. And if Mr. Baggins tries to give you a single bag for free refuse profusely then hit him for me.”

“Yes, mum.” Fili said with a laugh, and she kissed his cheek.

“I mean it. I love that he cares, but we'll be fine. His business needs to run, and if I can pay, I will.” She said. “Go on then. I'll see you at home.”

Nodding, Fili waved over his shoulder at her, meeting Kili at his table as he pulled on his coat.

“All right?” He asked, catching sight of the troubled look on Kili's face gave him a little pause. 

"Yeah." Kili lowered the cup from his lips, standing up from the table and pulled his coat back on. He left them money from the tea before smiling carefully at the blond.

"Just..." He sighed shaking his head, leading Fili out of the store. "Gloin said they've seen Bert and his brothers snooping around here again."

“Gloin...?” Fili blinked. “You mean that man you talk to sometimes?” He held Kili's hand as they walked. “Is Bert the man who troubled you before?”

Kili squeezed his hand in response, smiling softly. "Yeah, that's the guy. Gloin is a... well, some may call him a bodyguard. Things have been a tad restless lately, and the fact the brothers are on the move means something is going on."

Frowning slightly, Fili tilted his head, watching Kili carefully. He looked very worried, despite his smile.

“You told me he wasn't good news,” Fili said. “Do you think they're after you?”

"It's always a possibility." Kili admitted, his grip of Fili's hand tightening slightly.

“I feel like you deal with a lot,” Fili said, lacing their fingers. “Probably more than your average, every day person... it's a wild guess, but you don't tell me your last name. You reveal little about yourself. You're rich, an uncle with enough money to give you body guards and cologne that smells as good as it tastes on your skin.”

“You a baron's son, or something?” Fili asked with a crooked grin.

Kili choked on his saliva at the question, bursting out laughing. "I wish it'd be that simple, but it's a good guess." He snickered pulling Fili close, pressing a kiss on his knuckles.

“All right, not a simple baron's heir. Something more complicated then.” Fili chuckled, bumping Kili gently. “You're clearly not a celebrity. Not that you don't look like you could be one, mind. A prince then?”

"Nope." Kili chuckled shaking his head, amused by the guessing game. "Come on, we need to get the groceries."

“I'm walking, I'm walking.” Fili insisted, letting Kili guide him into the small grocery store. He grabbed a basket at the entrance.

“You could be lying to me,” Fili said with a fake sigh as they wandered through the produce section. “I mean, a prince would have to save face and his identity to keep his empire from finding out about his scandalous gay love affair with a commoner. It's like a bit out of a modern day fairy tale, except I'm the swooning girl.”

Kili laughed softly, shaking his head. "Trust me, if I were a prince, you'd know it. I'd imagine there would be no way to go anywhere without paparazzis or something."

“Mum watches that show-- you know the one where these five or so princes or royal heirs wander off to the united states to find love?” Fili said absently, looking over the potatoes his mother wanted before bagging a few and putting them in the basket. “They do it disguised, pretending to just be handsome foreigners.”

"I don't watch much tv." Kili chuckled shaking his head. "But still, I'm no prince." he added amused, watching Fili pick up the potatoes. "So what exactly do you need from here?"

“Shame. I've never fucked royalty before.” Fili smirked. “Most television's utter shite anyway. As for what I need, it's essentials. Basic living, tonight's dinner ingredients, and if there's anything left over, probably gum.”

Kili rolled his eyes at the words, helping Fili locate what he needed in the shop. However instead of letting Fili pay for it himself, Kili used his own money to pay the groceries. "Take it as a gift." Kili said, handing the bag to Fili. "You have leftover money now. Do something to surprise your mother. I think she'd like that."

“You really didn't have to do that,” Fili said with a slight frown. He took the bag, nonetheless. “I mean, I appreciate it. Mum would to. And Da.” His father probably more than Dis.

"I know they would. Just... take it as a thanks from me that you lot are keeping up with me." Kili chuckled smiling at him.

“That's kind, Kili, it's just...” Fili studied his face for a moment. He sighed a little. He was serious about this gift. It was a good gesture, a genuine kindness. “Thank you.” The blond smiled, and retook Kili's hand.

“Do you want to come by again?” Fili asked. “You can meet Da. Mum's cooking something.”

"If you're sure it's alright." Kili replied looking at him fondly, squeezing his hand gently. "I need to keep my phone on in case something is happening though."

“It should be fine,” Fili said with a short shrug. “Da will probably be tired, and hopefully too tired to keep making terrible puns at you, but I think you might like him.”

"He makes puns? I already like him." Kili chuckled nudging their shoulders together.

Fili made a pained face. “Don't tell him that, he won't stop.”

"I just might, if only to see you suffer a bit." Kili snickered.

“You're terrible,” Fili made a pained noise next, sighing dramatically. “This relationship is utterly through. Amazing sex aside, if you make my father pun everything, I will take back every good thing I said.”

He lead Kili down the road, back to the old apartment building and to the door. Fili opened the front, and let Kili inside first.

"Like you could keep your hands away from me." Kili grinned stepping inside, and seeing the hallway empty he wasted no time in pinning Fili against the wall, claiming his lips with his own. His fingers fisted in the blond hair, tilting his head up as he nipped and sucked on his bottom lip and pulled back before Fili could do as much as lift a finger.

"Mind the second highest stair, right?" He winked before walking to the stairs.

Fili stared after him, a little dazed from the kiss. He had a bit of a goofy smile playing his lips, only blinking rapidly when Kili spoke.

“Dirty boy,” Fili said, grinning. He came up behind Kili once they reached the landing, grabbing his backside before giving him a firm little spank. “The minute we're alone, I'll get you for that one.”

He unlocked the door to the apartment, walking ahead.

“Home!” Fili called. He heard chatter in the kitchen, and his father's laugh.

“'Bout time!” Dis called back. “Bring the bag in here, I better get those potatoes on.”

Kili turned his head, catching the blond's lips in another brief kiss before he slid his shoes out of his feet and walked in the kitchen to greet Dis and the mysterious father.

"Hello. I hope I'm not intruding, Fili sort of asked me to join you tonight." He smiled softly, all signs of teasing and dirtiness disappearing from his eyes and posture.

“Well, hello there.” Dis smiled warmly. She greeted Kili with a brief hug. “Vili,” she turned to her husband, who sat at the table. “This is the boy I told you about. The one with the sweet face our son has taken full advantage of?”

Vili was a stout man, with wide shoulders and arms. He was blond and bearded, he and Fili shared very similar features. Their smiles were strikingly the same.

“The boyfriend finally worthy to meet the father?” He said, standing to shake Kili's hand. “It's a pleasure. William Lionheart, although friends call me Vili. In some cases, Da. I thought Felix would never bring anyone respectable home.”

“I'm right here, you know.” Fili said, frowning. He brought in the bag, placing it on the counter top for his mother. “And I do bring respectable people here. Just during the times when neither of you are here. And when neither of us are respectable.”

“That's disgusting, son.” Vili said expression grim, but his eyes were shining with laughter. “We eat in this kitchen.”

“I've never done anything in the kitchen,” Fili said. “Yet.”

Dis hit his shoulder, scowling. “You won't _ever_ you mean. Keep it in your bedroom. And for goodness sake, your boyfriend is right here. Can you discuss something that won't send him scurrying for the hills?”

Kili's eyes were laughing as he glanced at Fili briefly before shaking the offered hand smiling. "Killian, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." He replied flushing lightly as they spoke of him so highly. He wasn't used to it, wasn't used to... well, being brought to meet anyone's parents in the first place.

"Well to be fair, this is the first time I'm meeting anyone's parents so we can all be new in this."

“Killian.” Vili nodded. “That's a good name. Strong name.” He glanced at his wife, but Dis seemed busy. She was back behind the counter, washing her potatoes with a slight frown.

He cleared his throat. “Come, have a seat. Fi, bring a few beers from the fridge?”

“Got it, Da.” Fili said, digging around for a few bottles. He placed them on table, taking his own seat.

“So,” Vili turned to his son. “What are your intentions towards this nice young man?”

“Shouldn't this be the other way around?” Fili quirked a brow, popping the top off his own bottle with his keys. “'What are your intentions towards my son'?”

“Ha, it would be.” Vili laughed. “If I didn't know your intentions well enough. You play around a lot, lad. You taking this somewhere serious this time or not? We're getting old you know.”

Kili chuckled quietly, propping his head on his arms as he stared at Fili. "Yes, Fili. Do let me know what your intentions towards me are." He purred grinning teasingly, not able to keep himself from taunting the other when the chance arose like this.

He accepted the beer with a nod of thanks, swirling the bottle in his hands.

Fili mouthed the top of the bottle thoughtfully, giving Kili a bit of a 'why do you play along with this' look. He shook his head, and took a swig.

“Date I guess. See where it goes? It's still early, we barely started this.” He shrugged. “So far it's been nice.”

“I half expected 'to shag silly until we're both sick of it', but that's predictably admirable.” Vili said, feigning disappointment. “Damn, I worked up a good threat to.”

“Please, its a much better answer than yours was,” Dis scoffed, placing the first plate of steaming sides onto the table. It was steamed string beans. “If I remember what you said to my father. 'Why, I only wish to see her happy so I'm going to marry her tomorrow'.”

“Nearly shot me in the kneecaps if I remember.” Vili said, scratching his chin. “Then threatened to sink me to the bottom of some lake.”

“You never speak of grandfather much,” Fili said, looking to Dis. “Was he really so mad?”

“Furious.” Dis affirmed, but waved a dismissive hand. “Doesn't matter now though.”

Kili laughed, sliding his leg against Fili's underneath the table, giving him a small wink before focusing on the two adults. "I agree with Fili, we're... seeing where we'll go." And for how long the peace would last.

He knew it couldn't last forever.

Something would happen and...

Fili would leave, just like everybody else. It was a burden he had to carry for being born in such a family.

“It's a good way to go, nice and slow.” Dis said with a smile. “It's a nice luxury to have.” She moved back into the kitchen to stir a pot.

“You say that like you did get married after a day.” Fili said, putting his beer down. He reached under the table, taking Kili's and in his.

“We did,” Vili said with a fond laugh. “Not that I recommend it. Not everyone is lucky enough to find that person so quickly.”

"You got married after a day?" Kili asked surprised, squeezing Fili's hand lightly. That was not something he had expected.

“Living like we did, it was kind of necessary.” Dis said, putting on a pair of oven mitts. “We cared a lot about each other, and we still do. We depend on one another. Want the same things.”

“All of it discussed in the back of an old beat up durango.” Vili said. “If memory serves.”

“I remember that artificial pine smell like yesterday,” Dis sniffed, rolling her eyes fondly. “It was a decision we both made then and there, yes, in the back of a beat up old dodge durango.”

“Likely also conceived Fili that same night.” Vili said with a lopsided grin.

“Gross, Da.” Fili wrinkled his nose.

“This coming from the boy who taints every corner of the apartment.” Vili countered, making his son stick out his tongue.

“So you met in the back of some old car and just decided?” Fili asked then.

“I just turned sixteen. It was my birthday party.” Dis said, bringing over a hot pot of spicy stew. “William was a close friend of my brother. Met, spoke, snuck away from my overbearing parents and relatives, got into his car. We left almost immediately.”

"In a way, that's really romantic." Kili chuckled taking a sip from his beer. "You found each other, you had a chance and you took it. Imagine Fili, without it you wouldn't probably exist." He teased lightly.

“Romantic on the outside look, probably.” Vili laughed. “And your boyfriend has a point.”

“Still gross, Da.” Fili said, making a face at both of them.

“It was convenient for both of us,” Dis said, bringing rolls next. “Our circumstances were strange. I longed for something as he did. Young and foolish as we were, that made it our basis for early marriage. We fell in love during hard times for both our families.”

“You both got what you want then?” Fili quirked a brow.

“Yes we...” she trailed off, and looked a little sad for a moment. But she nodded, masking it quickly with a soft smile. “We had you. That's more than what we wished for.”

Kili frowned at the look in her eyes, having seen the same look one too many times. Kili smiled a bit, lowering his gaze a bit. "Fili, you're lucky to have such amazing parents."

Fili flushed slightly, smiling. “Yea. I... I guess I do.”

“Amazing.” Vili said with a grin. “He's sweet, and he's making Felix realize how fortunate he is. Keep him, that's an order.”

“Da,” Fili laughed.

“Keep him or you're grounded.”

“You haven't grounded me since grade school.”

“You're never too old to get grounded.”

Kili laughed as well, squeezing Fili's hand lightly again. They were amazing, Fili's parents. They were funny and kind, and despite having so little, he felt like they owned more than he himself ever could.

"I wish my parents were like yours."

“And just what are yours like?” Fili asked, taking plates as Dis offered it. He passed it to his father first, and the next before Kili.

“Have to be sugary sweet people,” Dis said. “To have a son like you.”

"Ah..." Kili accepted the plate, smiling a bit. "...I never knew them."

“I'm sorry,” Fili said immediately, looking at Kili with soft eyes.

"It's alright." Kili shrugged his shoulders. "I've been with my uncle for as long as I remember. We have a big family, even if most of us are not blood related."

“You told me about your uncle, kind of.” Fili said, clearing his throat. Dis was placing rolls on their plates, and spooning stew and the string beans. “What's he like?”

"Stern." Kili chuckled playing with his food absently before eating, humming under his breath at the taste. "Overprotective, but I know he wants my best. He can seem really cold at first, but he's really a loving person inside."

“So a hard ass, huh?” Vili said, and Dis hit his shoulder, making him wince. He chuckled.

"Sort of." Kili chuckled shaking his head a bit. "He never speaks about my parents. But he always gets this... sad look in his eyes and I know he's thinking about them."

“They must have been very important to him,” Dis said, finally taking her seat next to her husband. “I'm sorry to hear that, though, my dear. It must be hard for both of you.”

"We'll manage. We have each other." Kili smiled at them, chatting with them happily through the meal and only excusing himself when his phone rang. "Hello? Yes, I'm with-- what? What do you-- Oh my god."

“Kili?” Fili looked at him, his smile falling from his face slightly at the look of shock on his face. The chatter died down a bit.

"I--" His heart beat too loud, his throat clicking as he swallowed. "...The cafe is on fire."


	8. Chapter 8

The silence was deafening, only broken by the loud clatter of Dis dropping her fork.

“... what?” She said, her voice shaking. Dis stood suddenly, rattling the table. 

“Calm down,” Vili placed a hand on her arm. “Are you sure? Our cafe?”

“That can't be,” Fili looked at Kili incredulously. “It wouldn't- not ours.”

"I'm on my way." Kili snapped the phone shut, looking at them all in shock."I need to check this out, the fire department has already been called. Please for the love of god... stay here." 

He turned to look at Fili, pecking his forehead. "I have a feeling the brothers are behind this." He said quietly, cupping his face gently. "So please, for my mental stability and your safety, stay here. I have your home number, I'll call."

“Kili-- wait.” Fili stood from his chair, shaking his head, but Kili was already making his way out. He reached out to grab his wrist.

“Where are you going?” Fili asked, eyes blown wide. “You can't just say that and leave. What the hell is going on?”

"I would tell you if I could. Trust me Fili, trust me on this." Kili pleaded pulling his boots back on, looking at the blond desperately. "Stay here, be safe."

Watching Kili, Fili said nothing. The brunet had his shoes on and was out the door with another pleading look before another word could be said. Feeling frustrated and confused, he went back to the kitchen, only to find his mother already pulling on her coat.

“Stay bloody here, fucking mad.” Dis was angry, worried, obviously shaken. She grabbed her shoes from a nearby closet. “If my fucking cafe is on fire, I am not staying here.”

Vili's face was grim as he followed his wife about. “Dishara, just what do you hope to do?”

“I can't just sit around, William.” Dis snapped. “That's our livelihood! Safes, and records, and everything-- if I can save some of it--”

“That's ridiculous!” Vili nearly shouted, taking her by the shoulders. “You can't just wander in there. Wait for a phone call-- the police, the fire department, the bloody fucking mayor of the city I don't know, whoever's in charge. We can sort this out.”

Dis narrowed her eyes, glaring defiantly at her husband before her shoulders sagged. She looked as hopeless as she felt just then.

“Felix,” Vili turned his eyes to his son. “Felix, that young man. Killian. Why would he get a phone call about our shoppe before us?”

Fili's mouth felt dry. He swallowed. “I... I don't know, Da.”

There was something strange going on. Strange and dangerous, and it seemed to point at Kili.

*

Kili's heart stopped as he saw the cafe on fire, and he swallowed running to Gloin. "What the heck happened?!"

The ginger man seemed grim, shaking his head. "Explosion, that's what happened. You're lucky none of them were inside."

He sheltered his face from the heat, squinting in the fire. Everything Fili and his family had worked for was there. Everything. He felt sick, and had to lean against the opposite wall just to breathe.

"I heard Ori is already working on their insurance. They have none, but he's working on them so they can get money to rebuild." Gloin said with a small smile. "It'll work out in the end."

"With what prize?" Kili snapped. "What will keep them from destroying the second cafe as well?" He knew what, but it would be crazy, suicidal even. "God I wish I had never walked in that cafe."

*

The coming days were dreadful, stressed, and quiet. The phone call they had been waiting for came from police and fire department, and from the city council that issued their permit. Vili spent a lot of time on the phone, explaining again and again their lack of insurance. It was disheartening not being able to work, and more so for Dis.

She was upset, but did little to show it. She cooked more than she baked, which gave both her son and husband the extent of how she felt.

Those days passed without a single word from Kili.

And Fili grew bitter for it.

When they were able to, they returned to the sight of their fallen shoppe. Broken windows, burned and charred frames, cracked stone walls. There were remnants of the furniture, the baked goods. But it all smelled of smoke.

Walls had fallen, beams were broken. It looked almost nothing like the little coffee shoppe Fili had watched his father build from the ground up.

Fili caught sight of his old apron caught on splintered wood. He knelt down to pick it up, looking over it. He heaved a heavy sigh.

He swallowed at the sound of his name. He didn't move from his spot, turning over the fabric in his hands. It was burned, unwearable. Hand stitched with their little logo. He felt someone step in beside him. He knew who it was, just from the smell of his cologne.

Taking in a breath, Fili only shook his head. He didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry." Kili said quietly, stomping down the urge to embrace Fili. He had no right to it, not anymore. "There was not much we could save from the fire, but we did get these." 

He turned to Dis at the words, handing her the few papers in his hands and took a deep breath. "A friend of us helped make the insurance papers. It'll help you get started on a new cafe, and should pay back from the damage made. It's the least I could do." He shook his head a bit, feeling like breaking any moment.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I never thought-- I shouldn't have-- I should have left before things turned this ugly."

Dis took the papers, but she remained quiet, holding them in her slightly shaking hands.

“It at least tells us one thing,” Vili was the first to say anything. His expression was grave, and his eyes held no laughter. “Is that you didn't start the fire, at least. Not directly.”

Fili clenched his teeth. A million thoughts ran through his head-- blame, self anger-- not taking Kili seriously when he said dangerous people followed him. He should have thrown him out. Yes, those papers would probably help. Money would help them a great deal.

Still, he was upset. He didn't know whether to shout or cry. It seemed his body denied him both, so Fili remained quiet.

“Killian,” Vili crossed his arms, frowning softly. “There is something I want to ask you. But I'm afraid to know the answer.”

"Ask away, I think I owe you at least that."

Vili searched his young face, and nodded. “How fares the Mountain King?”

It was an odd question. An old question, and one associated with things Dis never wanted to be reminded of again.

“William,” Dis gripped her husband's arm. She looked, for at any time Fili had seen either of his parents, legitimately frightened.

Fili stared between them. 

“Da?” He asked.

Vili's face was hard, and not at all like the cheery expression Fili was used to. The man stared at Kili, waiting for his answer.

Kili in tun stared at Vili in shock, not able to answer for a long time. He felt instantly alert, his body tensing as if he was meeting with someone who fought against his family.

"How do you know him?" Kili finally asked, having to resist the urge to reach for the weapon hidden in his coat. Was this man truly a friend, or an enemy?

“Sul ghelekh barkûr ra turg.” Vili said, smiling bitterly. “You don't have to reach for a knife, lad. I know the code words.”

“Da,” Fili spoke up. “What's going on?”

“Nothing.” Vili shook his head. “Take your mother. Go to the apartment, pack a bag. Just some clothes, your toothbrush.”

“Why?” Fili narrowed his eyes. “You're not making any sense, none of this is making any fucking sense. You ask one question, go off about codes and now you want me to pack up?”

“Fili,” Dis admonished, her mouth set in a thin line. “We can't explain. Right now- we should--... we should go.”

"Fili, listen to your parents. Do as they say." Kili glanced at the adults. "The money will help you wherever you decide to start your new life in. I don't know who you are, but you know the code and that's enough for me."

It seemed to be enough for Vili and Dis, but it wasn't for Fili.

“Fuck that,” Fili said, bewildered and angry at once. “Our shoppe burns down and we're supposed to take money from you, start off someplace completely new and go on like our lives are the same?”

“Felix,” Dis touched his arm, but he wrenched away from her.

“No. No, this is bullshit. You _know_ its bullshit.” Fili made a wild motion with his arm. “I want answers.”

“And you'll get them, son.” Vili said next. “Just not here. We did everything we possibly could to avoid this, please, believe that much. We'll tell you what we can, but speaking here isn't a good idea.”

"Please Fili, they are behaving just like my uncle would. Thorin can be like that, and he has done what's best for me every single time.” Kili begged, desperate to get this family to safety.

Fili clenched his jaw, and opened his mouth to speak again. Dis, however, cut him off with a quiet whisper.

“Thorin...?” She said, her expression strange. “You said-- you said Thorin, is your _uncle_? Thorin Durin?”

Kili looked at her surprised, nodding his head slowly. They knew they code, it was alright to speak with them. He hoped so.

"Yeah, he's my uncle." Kili shrugged his shoulders a bit. "Killian Jackson Durin, or Kili, is my name. I don't see why that's important though."

Dis covered her mouth as if to stop a scream. She looked over Kili in what appeared to be a new light. Although Fili couldn't read her expression right at all.

“Killian...? Not that Killian-- you can't--” She said, her voice broken. “That can't... there isn't-- but...”

“My god,” Vili didn't look much better. He glanced between his wife and Kili, and it's as if he took notice of something he hadn't seen before. He looked between Kili and Fili then, and suddenly seemed unsteady.

“Mum? Da?” Fili questioned, concerned washing over his face and ebbing away his anger.

"Are you alright?" Kili asked just as concerned, fingers curling in fists. It wasn't his place to go and reassure them over something that had clearly shocked them into silence.

His name? Clearly this mattered his name, or who he was. They knew Thorin, had asked if he truly was his uncle and--

"What's going on?"

“Where is he then?” Dis spoke still, her voice trembling. She paled, looking ill. “Where is that foolish brother of mine?”

"Broth--" 

The look of confusion gave away to look of horror and shock, Kili's legs suddenly feeling too weak to carry him.

Thorin had monitored this place for an unknown reason.

His parents, the ones Thorin refused to speak about, were right--

Which made Fili his--

"Oh my god." He felt sick, covering his mouth with his hand.

It was one thing after another, one horrid secret revealed by the next. It was as if higher beings took joy in turning Fili's average life into a bit of a bad soap opera. It would have been comical, if it were happening to someone else.

“Fucking christ,” was the only thing Fili was able to utter. He back up a bit, sitting on the upped stone foundation.

"You know what, no, no." Kili shook his head, taking few steps back. "No, I lived my life without... without parents. I don't know why you left or what the fuck happened but I don't want to know either." 

He had to get out, this was too much for him to handle.

"Go, just-- get the fuck out of this town."

“We didn't leave--” Vili's head snapped up, but finally sighed in defeat. There was no use right now, no good. He stood, and hauled his son up by the arm.

“Come on, Felix.” He said. “Let's go. Dishara, we have to leave.”

Fili couldn't bring himself to say anything, he took his mother by the hand, and tugged her away. Dis was distraught, and looked as sick as she and her men felt.

Kili watched them go, feeling like a hurricane had just whirled past him and left him dazed and confused. What just happened? What the fuck was going on?

He cursed kicking a burnt piece of wood away from his feet, tilting his head back with a quiet sigh. 

There was a sudden pinch on his neck and he flinched, slapping his hand against the skin but froze once his fingers traced the outline of a dart. He yanked it from his skin, staring at it with a shock before looking around, pulling the gun from his pocket.

"Not that I want to cause panic but I think it's best to run!" Kili shouted after them, gripping the gun tighter in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sul ghelekh barkûr ra turg = All is well with axe and beard


	9. Chapter 9

Fili resisted the urge to turn and snap at Kili-- this was as fast as they were going to fucking go, and if he could get out of the brunet's sight quicker they would. That is, until he heard the gun shots. Vili was the quickest to react, grabbing both his son and wife and pulling them behind one of the shattered walls.

There was swearing, a lot of it coming from Dis more than his father. Vili felt around for something in his own coat.

It was a flurry of heady confusion, gun fire and shouting. Fili wasn't sure where his father kept his own, but was more glad than shocked by the sight of it. Vili kept Dis's head tucked under his arm as he returned shots.

Fili sunk low against the wall, jumping slightly at the sound of a hiss and a small explosion. His pulse pounding, he dared to peer over the wall, the sound of coughs reaching his ear. His heart leaped in his throat at the sight of Kili, having collapsed under dark smoke, seeming to struggle to get back to his feet.

Unthinking, the blond scrambled up, dashing across open space. He ignored his father's shouts, and shouted at a sudden sharp, burning sting in his shoulder. It pulsed unpleasantly and he could feel the warm, sticky blood cling on his shirt, causing him to wince. But Fili did his best to ignore all of it, reaching Kili's side. He grabbed his arm and heaved him up.

"What the f-- I told you to run!" Kili shouted but his voice was thick and rough with smoke, water streaming from his eyes. He was a dead weight against Fili, the poison on the dart making him go limp and he realized it was either a very strong sleeping dart or something they used on animals to make them calm down.

There was a distant sound of car swerving towards them, and Kili mustered up his strength, pushing Fili out of the way. He didn't have time to collapse before the dark van came to a halt beside him, and pair of arms yanked him in the car, door slamming shut after him.

“Kili--!” Fili shouted, but it was useless. Smoke burned his eyes and he fell back from the force of the shove, the sound of tires screeching ringing in his ears as the van drove off.

He heard his name at some point, and his shoulder burned as if it had been touched by fire. The pain was intense, near blinding.

There was too much noise, and now sirens, all slowly being drowned out at the sudden wave of dizziness and nausea. Fili knew nothing else after that as he fell.

*

Fili awoke to the muffled sounds of shouting. Muted slightly by doors and walls, in what he assumed was the apartment. He was groggy, sluggish, and he vaguely wondered if he were falling ill. He recognized a voice as female, likely his mother, probably yelling at Da over the trash or something else that might have set her off.

Or so, Fili had hoped. But the thoughts were chased off by the dull ache in his shoulder, and the memories came rushing back like flood water. He opened his eyes to a room he didn't recognize. A bed that surely wasn't his, in a room much nicer than he had ever seen outside of magazines and snippets of television.

Groaning, Fili slowly tried to sit up, and failed. The shouting was louder now, and the door was swung open. He saw his mother, fuming, but unharmed, and his father nowhere in sight.

Dis was followed by a man Fili didn't recognize. And it appeared their argument was far from done.

“You're a right fucking sod, Thorin.” Dis snapped, running a hand through her disheveled hair. “And that's just putting it lightly!”

"You were never meant to be in the line of fire." Thorin replied barely casting a glance at the blond on the bed, all focus being on his sister. "We weren't sure when they would hit or where. We had to keep all options open. Unfortunately it seems like they took interest in where Kili spent his time."

“Oh fucking bullshit,” Dis practically spat. “You've been watching us. Watching me. There is no reason for you to be in this city. We moved countries apart to get away from this... this _madness_ you call a business.” She jabbed an accusing finger in Thorin's chest sharply. “And you have to drag me right back-- my family. My Killian-- oh!”

She turned away from him, a frustrated near growl escaping her. “I don't know where to even bloody start with you. Killian... grandfather wrote me. He wrote me several letters, he sent me...” Dis took in a sharp breath, then looked back, attempting to blink back tears.

“I mourned a son,” She said. “He told me Killian was dead after the... after we broke away. I left... for god's sake, Thorin. Why didn't you write me? Why didn't you..”

"I was not aware of my grandfather's letters. Dis, do you really think I would purposely keep you away from your son?" Thorin asked softly. "We found Killian in that shack after it had been raided, hiding in a broken cupboard. Seems like he was lucky, having suffered only some minor damage from the ambush."

Thorin sighed, turning his head. "I took him home that night, and decided to let you go. You wanted freedom so badly, and I wanted to give you a chance for a normal life. Yes, I monitored you, but only to make sure you could have the life you dreamed of."

“I would have had the life I dreamed of if you left me alone,” Dis said, voice shaking. “If you left us alone. That raid wouldn't have happened if you just-- if you just stayed away. I would have my boys. My little boy... he doesn't-- he thinks I left him. He thinks I abandoned him purposely, and Felix... he's hurt, my William is hurt. I've lost nearly everything because of this wretched _gang_. And you still run it like you're the king of the fucking world-”

“Mum..?” Fili tried to speak, his voice a little raspy. Dis snapped her head towards him, her mouth falling open to address him. Instead she sobbed, and went to him.

She never wept. She always seemed so unshakable, but now...

“Mum.” Fili swallowed, trying to wet his throat to speak clearer. “I'm ok. It's...” he was going to say 'it'll be fine'. But that would have been a lie. He didn't know. “I'm ok.”

Thorin watched the two for a long moment, his expression unreadable. "I'd love to have you pushing more blame on my shoulders, but as it is I have a kidnapped nephew who I'm trying to locate." He said after a moment of silence.

"Yes, I'm aware it was my fault, I should have told Gloin to leave him but he was determined to do it himself, say his goodbyes to you. It's too late to dwell on that now.”

“Just...” Dis clung to the sheets of Fili's bed, her knuckles turning white. She sniffed. “Just go. Please go.”

When Thorin had turned to do that, Fili called him back.

“W-wait. Wait a second,” He said, coughing. It gave the man pause, but he didn't look back at Fili. “... I don't know if this will help. But the van he was pulled into. There was a snake and a shield on the door. I couldn't make it out too well, but I think it's the logo painted on some old warehouses.”

The man said nothing, instead giving a tiny nod of his head as a sign he had heard the words before he left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a standard operation as far as Dwalin was concerned. The information was gathered fast, the guns gathered even faster, and the men were equipped with more hidden shivs than was possibly necessary. No one ever brought a knife to a gun fight, but he liked being overly prepared for anything. The tip about the warehouses was a good one, way too many ORCs about waiting for them despite the precautions taken to ensure avoiding a fight, as Ori was masterful at undoing the security and completely unraveling any and all surveillance.

The hard part now, was finding the boy.

The easy part of the job was punching the every loving shite out of the biggest, baddest looking ORC member to get those answers.

It didn't take very long.

Soon enough, men were prying off the floorboards, searching for Kili.

Dwalin was the one to pry the boy up once they found him. The machine they devised under the boards wasn't exactly quiet, the sound of gushing water giving away the exact location to one of his grunts. 

Hauling him out, swearing at himself now that his own suit was soaked from the sudden jump into the bloody water to get to Kili, Dwalin looked a ragged mess. But none more so than Kili, practically waterlogged and battered as he was.

“Come on, lad.” Dwalin coughed, shaking Kili slightly. He patted his face a little, and pried his eyes open. “Come _on_ , none of this dramatic near-death shit. Your uncle will skin me if you don't start breathing.”

Kili coughed, body curling on his side as he heaved water from his lungs, body trembling nearly violently. He felt like shit, and probably looked like one too. He could not move, could only take in ragged breaths that burnt his lungs, made his throat feel dried up.

“Good. Good.” Dwalin grunted. The relief was clear on his face. He picked Kili up himself, and the boys packed up for home.

Kili was wrapped in three different blankets, his body resting against one of their men as he shivered, teeth clattering together.

*

The relief was obvious on Thorin's face as Kili was carried up to the house, and he was placed on one of the beds. The family healer started to go through his wounds, figuring out what he had been given and what to use to counter the effects.

He placed warm water bottles around him before covering him on the blankets, telling him to rest before speaking quietly with Thorin who nodded and went to the room Fili and Dis resided in for now.

"They found him."

“Less than a day,” Dis said. She was calmer now, occupying her hands with colored paper. Fili appeared to be showing her how to fold them into flowers. She still seemed stiff and apprehensive. “Not losing your touch a bit.”

There was a terse silence, Fili looking at Thorin. Apparently this was the family Dis spoke very little of. He was starting to think she had very good reasons.

“Is he... all right?” Dis asked then, putting down a neatly folded lotus.

Thorin nodded, knowing it would be no use to lie to her. "I need to say he's in a rather bad shape. Half a minute longer and he would not have survived. It seems like they beat him up, drugged him and left him to drown in a hole hidden under one of the warehouses."

Dis stared at her flower for a moment, before taking another leaf of colored paper. She started to fold it slowly, fingers shaking.

“A typical Friday then,” She said, humorlessly. “Tell me. Is this his first kidnapping? Second? Third?”

“Mum,” Fili placed a hand on hers. She only shook her head.

"Second." Thorin replied quietly. "Why do you think he has his own bodyguard when things start to look grim? I'm doing everything I can to keep him safe and still let him live his normal life. He goes to school, has few friends. I don't need you breathing down my neck about this. You don't approve of our ways of life and I know it. You don't have to remind me every single minute about it." 

He uncrossed his arms. "I'm having preparations made for a new start to your family. Should only take a day or two. Meanwhile you can stay in this room."

“Don't approve?” Dis repeated, brow furrowed. “Goodness, you say it like I've hit the back of your hand and called you a bad kitten for sticking your paws in the cream. For god's sake, 'approval' is the lightest you can play this as. I make it no secret that I abhor this life, it's true. But it's wrong-- you can stick the boy in school and surround him with a dozen people armed to the teeth to keep him from your rival mafia, but he's in no way safe. Second kidnapping, for fuck's sake Thorin.”

She stood then, placing the paper down. Dis was fuming again. She moved passed her brother.

“I'm to see my husband.” She said roughly, and left without another word to them, a sure 'fuck you' hanging somewhere in the air.

Fili watched her as she left, now left alone with his supposed 'uncle'. He looked at him for a moment, studying his face. Bearded, neatly trimmed. Long hair pulled back, wore a suit. He held a rather refined posture, and a bit of an intimidating one. One likely suited for a mob boss.

He seemed calm now, but there was something about his expression that seemed a little sad.

"She left that day you know." Thorin said glancing at Fili. "Took both you and Killian with her husband and ran away. If she would have told me she wanted to go, I would have made sure she did so, safely. As it was, you were ambushed the moment you left our territory. I'm not sure how it happened, but they lost Killian that night in the house. I suppose they didn't have time to search for him, it was a live or die situation." 

He shook his head.

"I just thought you should know. Rest up, you need it."

*

Yet, Fili found he couldn't rest very well at all. He lay awake for a long time, staring at the canopy top of the bed, until eventually he rolled out of it. His injury wasn't terrible, he found, only sore, and it left it difficult for him to move his right arm or shoulder. He was wrapped in bandages around his chest, left in naught but his jeans and a pair of socks.

Fili couldn't find his other clothes. It wasn't cold in this-- was it a building? A home? Fili wasn't sure. Looking out the window, he saw they weren't in the city any longer. Just a courtyard, gardens, long halls and an even bigger open view of mountains.

Wherever they were, it was far. Far from the apartment, his guitar, and what remained of their family foundation.

So Fili wandered. He left his room quietly, nearly bumping the door into a man who had fallen asleep in a chair. Likely a guard to make sure he didn't leave. Shaking his head, Fili closed the door quietly, and stepped around him. There was a room not too far off with a balcony, he saw while looking out the windows. Maybe he could stand there and think, overlook the rosebushes. White, likely, they looked blue in the moonlight.

Opening one of the doors Fili stepped inside quietly, only to find it occupied. Dread washed over him, but he found the occupant to be asleep. Still, his breath hitched.

There was no mistaking Kili.

Kili's face was covered with white patches, and there was an IV stuck on his arm, feeding him liquid and antidote to the poison they had injected into him. The water bottles were visible under the blankets but his body was still wrecked with shivers and there was a frown etched on his pale face.

The wounds on his arms and chest were bandaged, the bruises a strong contrast the otherwise white skin, lips blue from the cold.

All in all, he was difficult to look at. Fili let out a low breath, nervously running his hand through his hair.

“Shit,” he mumbled, and looked on anyway. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen him in a state of undress-- nor a little bruised and battered. The guilt, the shame, everything was welling quickly in Fili's gut. “Just... just don't. Don't think about that.”

Taking in a deep breath, Fili took a step a forward with every intention to just turn and leave. But he kept walking, eventually stopping at Kili's bedside. The boy was shivering, helpless. Probably run with fever. Unconsciously, Fili touched his hand with the tip of his fingers. His skin was clammy.

So Fili looked around, and made his way to an ornate wardrobe. He pulled out a blanket he found, and draped it carefully over Kili's body.

Kili turned his head a bit at the added pressure on top of him, lips parting slightly. He was dreaming restlessly, about darkness and suffocating coldness and a soft whimper slipped through his lips.

He could not wake up, even if something within him was pulling, telling him to open his eyes, to just wake up.

Shaking, whimpering.

Kili was a right mess.

Fili fought with himself for a moment, raising his hand. His mother used to touch his forehead and pet his hair when he was wrought with chills. Maybe it would help. It was an innocent touch, just something.

Something to help.

Fili touched Kili's temple, and as he suspected he was scalding under his fingers. He stroked the hair from his face.

“You're all right now,” Fili said quietly, his voice sounding nervous, even to him. So he cleared his throat. “I mean, for now. For what it's worth.”

Kili's body relaxed under Fili's hand, an automatic reaction to his touch. The trembling did not stop, but the crease on his forehead disappeared. He tilted his head a bit, instinctively leaning in the touch of comfort.

Fili eased a little as Kili seemed to relax. He sat down carefully on the edge of the bed, careful to avoid the medical equipment. He continued to gently touch his face, trying not to let his mind wander to far. And when Kili started to whimper again, Fili spoke in hushed tones.

Just comforts, and occasionally, something that didn't make a lick of sense when spoken out loud.

Sitting so closely Fili had a better look at his injuries. The bruises on his face, above his eye. He saw as well, the bruises on Kili's neck.

The ones he left there.

“God,” Fili closed his eyes, as if the shame physically pained him. He didn't know if it was because of the knowledge they gained during this one hell-ish day, or if it was because Fili was ashamed for the fact that what he felt confused him more than sickened him.

He should be utterly ill. This was his brother. Kili was his blood brother, born of the same woman. Fili had no idea he existed as such until today.

Still, the question that scared him ran through his mind. If he didn't know- if they stayed ignorant, would Fili still be with him? Would he still kiss him? Hell, would he still _fuck_ him?

Probably.

“Yes,” Fili said to himself, and groaned.

If there was a hell, Fili likely had a special torture chamber just to himself.

Kili's eyes moved beneath the lashes, eyelids opening slowly but his gaze was unseeing. He wasn't sure what had woken him up before he finally could make out Fili beside his bed, touching his face with such gentle fingers.

He wanted to tell Fili to go away.

To spare both of them from more pain, to have them just... figure out a way to move on.

This couldn't last, he knew it couldn't. They might not have spent their lives together, but they were still of the same blood. It had to matter in some way.

But when his lips parted to speak those words, the only weak word slipping from his lips was: "C-Cold..."

“Yea,” Fili said, unable to pull away. “I know. Sorry, there was... there's only one other blanket in there. I don't know where to look for another.”

Kili shivered beneath his hands, and Fili brushed a strand of hair behind his ear.

“Look at you, you're fucked up.” The blond smiled nervously. When in doubt, try humor. “Look like complete shite.”

Yet he was still beautiful. From his eyes, to his lips-- his hair, neck, shoulders.

“Every god damn inch,” Fili said quietly, looking away. He bit his bottom lip. “This is so wrong.”

Kili stared at him confused, his mind a foggy mess as his fingers curled weakly on Fili's shirt. He wasn't sure why Fili looked so troubled, but he wanted to make it go away.

"F-Feel... weird...'m I on... meds..?"

Slowly, Fili nodded. “Yea.” He sniffed a bit, and looked back at Kili with a broken grin. “Morphine. Probably. If you're sleepy.”

Kili nodded weakly, his eyelids fluttering close for a moment. "Don' cry...'m fine.."

“Not crying,” Fili said, blinking rapidly. He wiped the corner of his eyes quickly, shaking his head. “Not a bit.”

Kili opened his eyes slowly, fingers twitching against Fili's shirt like he wanted to reach out to wipe the tears away. "Fi..."

“I'm here,” Fili said quietly, stroking his hair still. “Go to sleep. You need to rest.”

"Stay?" Kili asked quietly, the soft touch in his hair causing his eyelids to flutter shut again.

Fili worried his bottom lip with his teeth. He nodded slowly. “Yea. Not going anywhere.”

A lie. A white one. Once the medicine wore off, it wouldn't matter.

Nothing would. Fili shut his ear to the part that berated him for this. But one more, just one more. That was fine. They weren't brothers right now. When Kili's muddled and he wants him here. They can just be how they met for now. 

Just Fili and Kili.

So he kissed Kili's parted lips. Nothing deep or searching, chaste, soft, comforting. Kili needed comfort. Fili needed him.

Just for now.

Kili's breath hitched at the kiss, his brows furrowing a bit before he relaxed and pressed back into it as much as he could.

It made him feel warm, loved and cared for.

Like they could truly stay together after everything.

It was a lie he clung onto as sleep claimed his body again, fingers relaxing their grip of Fili's shirt.


	11. Chapter 11

The weirdest thing about staying in this house so far was being waited on. Fili didn't think he could get used to anyone bringing him anything. Twice a maid came by with food, to clean his sheets, and drop off medicine for the pain in his shoulder.

They never had enough money to stay anywhere fancy, and the room during the hours of daylight, when Fili was alert enough to appreciate it, left him in slight awe. The bed frame was made of polished oak, the sheets pristine, the mattress soft with memory foam and heating pads. The pillows were plush, soft and silken. The windows of the room were arched, and there were painted portraits, larger than Fili himself, mounted on walls.

His room even had it's own bathroom, a fire place.

And as it turned out, Fili was not allowed to leave it.

For reasons unclear, and none to be told, the only people he had seen today were the maids. Opening the door he met the back of a guard wider and thicker in muscle than Fili had ever seen.

So he closed it, sat back down, and receded to boredom. Fili folded paper cranes mindlessly, and tried very, very hard not to think.

"Ah, so this is very they keep you." Kili slipped inside, closing the door after him after having made sure he was not followed. He swayed slightly on his feet, clutching the blanket around his body. The poison was worn out of his body, leaving him exhausted and cranky enough to sneak out of his room despite the orders.

"Was wondering, took a while to find you."

Fili jumped at the sound of Kili's voice, dropping the half-finished crane from his hands. He looked up at Kili in surprise, seeing him wrapped up in a blanket and looking less like he'd been dragged through a flooded quarry.

“How did you get past that big guy...?” Fili asked.

"Him? He sleeps a lot on his work." Kili snickered weakly, leaning his back against the door. "It's no hardship going past him, seeing as you were in my room last night."

Fili froze for a moment, then picked the paper back up. He continued to fold.

“Didn't bug you, did I?” He said, not looking at Kili. “Saw a balcony out the window, I wanted to see if that room was empty so I could stand out there. Couldn't sleep.”

"No. I don't remember much but I remember you helping. So thanks." Kili replied tugging the blanket tighter around him, trembling with the cold.

“You looked cold,” Fili said with a half shrug. “I didn't mind.” He placed the crane aside on the bedside table, which was littered with little folded origami figures. Flowers, cranes, frogs and so forth.

“Should you even be out of bed?” Fili asked then.

"Nope." Kili replied popping the letter 'p', shaking his head a bit. " But I couldn't stand to be in the bed any longer." 

He walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge carefully. "If... you're going to leave.. I want to be with you this last day."

“I... why?” Fili asked, blinking. He still couldn't look at him, not properly, anyhow.

"Because..." Kili frowned at himself, looking a bit conflicted for a moment. "...Because I like you. And if you're going to leave..."

“You like me,” Fili reiterated. He felt nervous, fidgety. So he grabbed another leaf of paper, busying his hands, cheeks feeling hot. He wasn't sure how he should feel at the moment. He was afraid of what Kili was going to say next.

Whatever it was, Fili was going to say yes. He was weak in that sense.

"I just want to be close to you. To just know that you're here beside me." Kili replied quietly, shivers wrecking through his body. "Brother or not, I still care."

Fili cared. He cared too much, and for all the wrong reasons, he was sure. He didn't say anything for a moment, finally looking up from his work. He didn't realize he stopped folding. Fili opened his mouth once or twice, but couldn't find the right words.

“... You're naked under that, aren't you?” Fili said finally, shaking his head. “You're shaking.” He moved the comforter over, scooting aside in the bed. “Get in here before you freeze over.”

Kili gave him a thankful smile, moving over on the bed until he found on a warm spot under the blanket and comforter both, curling against his brother's body. The warmth was slowly seeping in, making him breathe out in relief, fingers curling against Fili's shirt.

Fili tried to stay calm as Kili curled in beside him, reaching aside to push the warming button on the bedside table. The mattress below started to heat to comfortable temperature.

“Fancy,” Fili commented idly. Light conversation, easy topics. He could do this, the 'just a brother' thing. “Never heard of a self heating memory foam mattress.”

"It's a new invention." Kili replied smiling. "Useful when you're sick, I'll tell you that."

He was slowly relaxing, playing idly with Fili's shirt, humming under his breath.

“I bet. Probably convenient in winter to.” Fili leaned back against the headboard. “Although I can imagine several things to go wrong with it. Like spontaneously bursting into flame or heating up like a stove top and the next thing you know you're a burnt egg.”

Kili laughed shaking his head. "It could not do that. It'll only heat to a certain level before it stops. If for a reason or another it starts overheating, the automatic clicker shuts off the power."

“People think of everything. Soon they'll invent pillows to sing sweet, soothing songs to me as I sleep.” Fili chuckled, lips quirking. “What a time to be alive.”

"Well, there's something for you to do to pass the time." Kili snickered resting his head against Fili's chest.

Fili's heart was beating to quickly for this. He hoped Kili couldn't hear it, or feel it as he rested. 

Nervously licking his lips, he tried to think of something else to say. “So you're... the nephew to a crime lord?”

He flinched. Bad topic, bad topic.

Kili tensed briefly before he blew out a soft breath. "Yes and no. We're not the bad guys here. We're the ones who want to live in peace inside our own borders, but unfortunately there are those who wants to either claim our lands, or get money. The latter they could get easily by getting their hands on me. Last night was just pure attempt to murder."

“I see,” Fili said. He felt like he didn't know where to put his hands. So he fisted the sheets. “It's... mum makes it sound like it's hell. I heard your uncle-- our uncle? My uncle, I don't even...” he huffed. “Sounds rough, is what I'm trying to say.”

"For Dis, it probably has been. You've seen how hectic it can get at times. Now imagine having two children to take care of in the same place. To be honest, I'd want them out too." Kili replied softly, and noticing the fist on the bed he eased his own hand over it gently.

"Thorin is a bit rough because he cannot show weakness. But with time one could learn to read under his tone and attitude."

Fili nodded. He knew he wouldn't likely get that time. They were due to be gone soon. Thorin was arranging something for them.

Flushing considerably when Kili curled his fingers over his hand, Fili jumped a little from the unexpected touch. This was hard. A lot harder than he thought it would be. This was just supposed to be chaste, nothing else, it wasn't supposed to mean anything more. Still, the emotions were there.

“Shit, I...” Fili inwardly berated himself for how weak he was. Anxiety welled in his chest, and he felt restless now. “I'm sorry I- I just--”

"It's a bit weird." Kili said quietly, tightening his hold of Fili's hand lightly. "To think... to know that you're..." He shook his head a bit, not sure if it was the nerves or cold that caused him to tremble.

"...especially after I told myself not to get attached, that it could only cause trouble... yet I cannot tell my heart to stop liking you."

“You're my brother,” Fili said softly, the words making him feel strange. “We have the same parents, the same blood-- but I... I don't know you that way. It's supposed to be weird. It's supposed to...” he swallowed, lacing his fingers with Kili's. “We're supposed to feel different...”

Disgusted at this idea. Disgusted with each other, disassociated.

“But I can't bring myself to,” Fili mumbled, closing his eyes. “I find myself thinking, too often, about how fucking confusing this is. And how little of it makes sense, and I'm... I'm comforted thinking about you. Because you're the only thing that makes any god damn sense.”

His heart was clear, even if his mind wasn't.

“I shouldn't want you,” Fili went on. “I shouldn't...” but he wanted, he craved Kili. He wanted to kiss him, to touch him, to fuck him-- mark him, fill him-- hold him, love him.

“I'm so fucked up.”

"If you're fucked up, then so am I." Kili pointed out with a small smile, squeezing their joined hands together. 

Because he didn't feel wrong. No, for the first time in forever he felt complete. He didn't want Fili to go, he didn't want to be empty again, but he knew they couldn't stay either.

It was too dangerous.

“Stop me,” Fili's voice cracked as he said that. He moved his free hand to Kili's face, fingers brushing over his jawline, his hair. He drew him close and kissed his lips with shaky breaths. “If you don't, I'll...”

He'll take everything. Every little bit of him, every part of Kili, hoarded and consumed greedily. He'll take and take until there's nothing left to give.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, rough sex in this chapter!

If Kili was going to stop him, that thought flew out of the window the moment Fili's lips touched his own. 

Instead he melted, hand rising up and sinking in Fili's hair. He held on weakly, pressing another kiss on Fili's lips in an answer. He would give his brother everything, and even more. Anything he asked for, anything he would need and want.

And Kili's compliant responses made something in Fili snap. Every bit of restraint he had, already worn thin by his presence alone. So Fili kissed him, fully, deeply, tongue delving and re-exploring Kili's mouth. Fili breathed hot through his nose, hands roaming underneath the comforter to touch. He pushed Kili's blanket aside, petting over his trembling frame with greedy hands.

He wasted not a single moment to be closer, to get warmer, Fili pulling the comforter over them both, sliding his body between Kili's legs. Fili lay over him, hands roaming, kissing his mouth, the soft skin of his neck-- anywhere he could reach.

Kili's fingers sunk in Fili's hair, lips parting under his brother's own and he groaned as the other kissed him deeply. 

This should be wrong. It should be disgusting, definitely something else than pure want and need.

Closer-- _closer_ , Fili couldn't seem to get any closer no matter how much he wanted to, grinding his hips against Kili's, pressing down hard against him. He wanted to, desperately, to touch everywhere. To pepper kisses, roughly bite and suckle, leaving behind red marks that would eventually become deep purples hickies. 

“I want you,” Fili murmured, breath blowing hot on Kili's already warm skin. He mouthed his chest, kissing Kili's nipples, tonguing the piercing, teasing the little nib until it hardened against his palette. He suckled it soundly, worrying it between his teeth.

“I want to be inside you so bad,” He moaned. “I want to fuck you _raw_ \--”

Kili moaned tilting his head back, clinging on his brother with weak hands, pushing his hips against Fili's. "God yes." He gasped trying to keep up with the kisses but found himself running out of breath a lot quicker, and just gave his body to his brother.

His fingers tightened their hold of Fili's hair, back arching to press closer, other hand sliding down to tug on his clothes. "F-Fuck, I'm yours-- please--"

This was needy, desperate. All hands, lips, and teeth. Fili struggled to push out of his jeans, kicking down his clothes down to his knees, not wanting to let Kili go for even a moment. Unconsciously Fili found himself reaching beneath the pillows, looking for a bottle that wasn't there.

He cursed against Kili's lips, and drew him in for another bruising kiss. The want was there, near primal, red hot lust. Fili wanted to just push in, to use his brother, to take. He gripped Kili's thighs, hooking them over his hips, the tip of his weeping cock prodding against his soft opening.

Kili's breath hitched as he felt his brother push against him, nerves coursing through his body and tightening in a knot in his stomach. It would hurt, he knew that. It would burn and ache for a long time but right now he could not care less.

He had nearly died, and he would lose his brother in a day.

He wanted to feel this.

His heels dug on Fili's back, pulling him closer, forcing his own hips down and his brother's member to slowly start to slide inside of him.

The muscles were tight, constricting-- but hot, so very hot around Fili's cock, the temperature making him moan as he sunk in inch by inch, until Kili's body enveloped him fully.

He felt his brother trembling, felt every sharp breath he took and the pained whimpers of being penetrated in such a manner. But he didn't voice his discomforts, he only looked on at Fili with wanting, his lust overtaking everything. Flaming, wild, unhinged desire, to feel every bit of burning pain and pleasure.

Closeness, roughness-- something searing and real. Fili pressed his lips to Kili's sobbing mouth, taking in his whimpers, drank his desperation, and started to thrust. Quick, sharp snaps of his hips, grinding deep into Kili's shaking body.

And it hurt, it hurt more than Kili thought it would. It brought tears to his eyes, made puffs of air escape from his parted lips, yet he met each thrust the best he could.

This was not about love. 

It was not to be gentle, caring.

It was raw need to be close, to be held and reassured they were very much alive and together.

It brought a weak cry from his lips, fingers digging on Fili's shoulders.

Heavy, heated breaths followed in the wake of Kili's cries, each hard thrust elevating his voice. So Fili covered his mouth with his own, kissing him to drown out the noise. He wanted to hear Kili, he wanted to hear him moan and cry. He relished his pleasure, his lusts.

But they couldn't be loud.

Fili gripped Kili's hips with one hand, fingers likely to leave more bruises and half-moon indention from his blunt nails. Fili shifted his hips, using his other arm for purchase, and ground in harder. Rough, rattling thrusts that shook the headboard.

Kili leaned in the kiss, sucking on Fili's lower lip desperately, hips arching up from the bed. He was drowning in his brother, the feel of him, the scent and sound of him. He had never felt pleasure as intense as this, it drowned out everything else.

His fingers dragged dark red velts on Fili's skin, heels digging on his back as he begged more with his body, mouth hanging open in a silent scream.

“Ki...” Fili panted out against Kili's neck, biting, sucking at his throat. He was flushed from his face down to his chest, full body blushed as Fili continually ravished him.

He was so responsive, arching, gripping, scratching and dragging his nails down Fili's skin, making him shudder and moan.

“Killian...” Fili whispered his brother's full name, holding him tighter, pulling him closer.

The whisper of his full name caused Kili to shudder, his release surging that much closer. "F-Fuck--!" 

He arched his back, panting against Fili's shoulder, biting on the skin hard.

A burst of pain on his shoulder made Fili jerk slightly, swallowing down his scream as it was caught in his throat. He kept up his hard pace, breath broken, thrusts becoming unsteady as the pleasure built more and more.

Fili swore between clenched teeth, stroking his hands down his brother's sides, over his back, grasping at him. He trailed his lips to Kili's ear, dragging his tongue over the lobe.

Kili could barely breathe, could only clung on his brother weakly, body moving underneath his. He knew he would ache later, would get yelled at, especially by Oin who'd chastise him for opening his wounds.

Yet he couldn't find himself to care.

He fell over the edge with a suffocated scream, biting down on the pillow as his body jerked underneath Fili's. He tightened around Fili, fingers digging on his shoulders, scrambling for purchase as he sobbed through his pleasure, tears sliding down his chin.

The release hit him like a blow to the gut, and Fili could barely see or breathe by the force of it. Kili clenching him so tightly sent him over the edge quicker than any time before. Fili came gasping his brother's name, trembling, shaken to his core, babbling nonsense.

He kissed Kili's lips, touched his tear streaked face, tasted the salt of his sobs on his mouth and skin.

The aftershock of all of it brought ache. Scratches, bruises, bite marks flecked with release.

“Kili,” Fili panted, holding his brother's face between his hands. He looked at him through his lashes, and saw him sobbing. “Kili, please say something.”

Kili couldn't voice anything, too busy gasping for breath, his entire body trembling in both pleasure and pain. It was not only a pain of body, no. It was a pain of heart, of knowing he would have to let Fili go, and he'd be alone again.

He sobbed quietly, leaning in the gentle touch on his chin, pressing a shaky kiss on Fili's palm. "I'm fine." He croaked out, closing his eyes briefly.

Fili kissed him, stroking the hair from Kili's face. They stayed like that for a while, clinging, kissing. Kili sobbed quietly, and Fili kissed his closed eyes and wiped his tears away with his thumb. He whispered soothing nothings, words of comfort, a few quiet promises they both knew he couldn't keep.

After a while longer, Kili's tears and whimpers began to quiet, and Fili held him tightly.

“Let me..” Fili murmured, and slowly withdrew, comforting Kili with his hands as best he could. He touched around Kili's opening next, feeling the wetness of perspiration, the come that dribbled out. Fili checked for blood. Finding none, his shoulders sagged with relief.

"I don't want to lose you." Kili admitted quietly burying his face against Fili's chest, fingers curling against his hip weakly. He didn't want to, wasn't sure if he could continue on without Fili.

But it would be selfish to keep him.

It was too dangerous.

"...Promise me you'll write..?"

Fili pressed his nose into Kili's hair, and gently stroked his shoulders.

“Yea,” he said, licking his lips. “Every day. Every chance I get, I'll write you.”

This hurt. It hurt more than the wounds ever could, and more than Fili ever thought anything could. It was just sex at one point. Promising fun, maybe something more if time permitted. Then this mess, this 'family' mess.

It was agonizing. It wasn't _fair_.

“It's bullshit,” Fili mumbled, voice quiet and bitter. “Fucking bullshit.”

"It would not be safe to keep you here." Kili replied exhausted, his eyes sliding shut. "Nothing about this is fair." He added quietly, breathing in deeply. He didn't want to let go, he didn't want to be left alone.

"Just hold me for now?"

“Tight as I can,” Fili assured, and kissed his forehead. “Not letting go...”

He knew their safety came first. Dis and Vili did a lot to make sure Fili stayed out of this life. It was an unfortunate stumble into it, in the most unlikely of circumstances. In retrospect, Fili would have been overjoyed to know he had a brother.

Meeting him like this certainly threw a wrench into the gears. 

Even then, Fili didn't know if he could ever see Kili as one now. He was 'Kili' first, the boyfriend his parents loved.

Fili dreaded to know what they thought of him now. He dreaded to know what his parents thought of their eldest son having slept with his little brother.

“It's like some twisted Greek Tragedy,” Fili said as he mused with a bitter smile. “If we lived a good few thousand years back. You think we'd get our own play? Maybe an ode? A Shakespearean interpretation based off the works of Homer?”

Kili shook his head, a tiny smile curling on his lips. "Don't think so. I know I'm going to miss you though. A lot." He admitted turning a bit, fingers curling against Fili's waist.

"I wish they wouldn't have dropped me back then." Kili said quietly. "I wish I'd have you as my brother. Yet... at the same time I wish we could met under normal circumstances. If I were just... just a student instead of all this."

“You don't know how badly I want that back,” Fili chuckled, trying to ease his hurting heart with broken laughter. “That ignorance. We can be back at the shoppe, I can keep bringing you free tea and new cakes mum would bake. We can do all this mundane day to day bullshit. I can bring you back to the apartment, fuck you breathless then make you breakfast in the middle of the night. You can shower there, do your homework, and I'll follow you around with my guitar and pretend to play you a theme song. Just to piss you off, just to see you get riled up. Then we'll cuddle on the couch with netflix and the cat until you fall asleep on me. Then the next day we'll do it over again.”

God, how simple that life would be. Boring to most, but full of meaning and simple happiness. A joy Fili didn't appreciate as much until he lost it all.

The words hurt, hurt more like the beating had, more than the fear of being drowned had. Because it was something he so desperately wanted, but could not get.

Not when he lived a life like this.

He could leave, but he would always be found.

His fingers tightened their hold of Fili, and a soft sob escaped his lips before the pain caused him to fall to sleep.

Exhaustion was quick to claim both of them, Fili clinging to Kili tightly. Clinging to the comforting idea of his presence, of what could have been.


	13. Chapter 13

Fili awoke much later in an empty bed, with only Kili's scent left in the sheets and pillows.

"Oin required his presence." Thorin said from where he was sitting on the chair, watching Fili with a calculating expression.

If there was one way to scare the ever loving shit out of him, that was it. Fili resisted the urge to clutch his chest like an old woman startled by a loud noise, and instead gripped the pillow as he sat up, looking at Thorin with wide eyes.

“Jesus christ,” Fili breathed.

"Not quite." Came the humorless response, Thorin's eyes fixed on the blond. "Quite a number you did on him. I don't think I've ever seen Oin so displeased."

Fili felt his cheeks grow hot and his face colored considerably. He looked away then, heart hammering still. Should he apologize?

Would it be appropriate to apologize?

Thorin studied him for a long moment before standing up. "I'm not going to keep you here against your will." He finally said. "But it is obvious he cannot live without you, or the other way around. Should you decide to stay, I will have a room made for you. But know this; this is no fairytale life. We live in danger most of the time. Or you can follow your parents. It's your choice."

“... what?” Fili wasn't quite sure he heard that right. He blinked, then wiped a hand down his face, and ran his fingers through his hair. He sat up against the headboard, giving Thorin a bit of bewildered look.

This came out of left field and smacked him upside the head.

"You heard me very well boy. If you decide to stay, fine. If you decide to leave, that's fine too. I'm laying out the options." Thorin gave him the briefest smile.

"It's good to see you've grown up."

“I know I _heard_ you but--” Fili didn't know what to make of it. Staying meant being with Kili, going meant making a new life elsewhere with his parents. Either way it meant a lot of change. Even then, what threw Fili for an absolute loop was the offering in the first place.

For one, he didn't know shit about this lifestyle, save for what he's seen from the Godfather.

Second, Kili was his _brother_. Thorin knew that.

“How do you... how do you not _mind_?” Fili asked finally. “I mean, it doesn't... doesn't it bother you?”

Bother meaning disgust and sicken.

"One probably won't live long in this kind of work." Thorin replied. "I'm lucky to be as old as I am now, alongside with one of my friends. If he can find happiness in you, I'm not going to step in the way."

Fili swallowed, and licked his drying lips.

It was good to hear, even if it was beyond strange. He didn't argue. A blessing was a blessing.

“... what about mum?” He asked. “I can't just...” Fili couldn't just leave her or Da. They both worked so hard for him. If he stayed, it would break her heart.

"She tried to get you out of this life, but it caught up with her anyway. I'm not sure what she would say... that's for you two to talk through." Thorin said shaking his head.

"There's nothing I can do about that. Either she leaves with Vili, or she stays."

It wouldn't be easy. Fili could imagine where that talk would go. She would want to know Fili's reason, and he didn't know if he could say it was because of Kili without her losing it.

She seemed horrified. And Da was in no better shape.

Inwardly groaning, Fili could feel a headache coming on. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Find them when you feel ready. Perhaps they'll surprise you in turn." Thorin smiled briefly before leaving the room.

Maybe they would. Or disown him. Fili wasn't so sure.

*

It was later when he dressed, finally, clean clothes having been brought for him. This time he was allowed to leave the room, lead by a maid to a foyer where he met both his parents. He hugged them tight, and kissed his mother's cheek.

Fili was well aware of how angry Dis had been. But she was calmer now, having stayed with her husband. Vili was on his feet, but had crutches.

“My fears come to life,” He said with a humored smile. “Shot in the kneecap.”

But it was good to see them both taken care of, and slowly getting better.

When the time came to talk over tea and store bought cookies,which Dis criticized silently with the way she nibbled and frowned, Fili didn't know how to word any of it. He contemplated staying silent on the matter, and bring it up as a lighthearted conversation piece over long drives and fast food to wherever remote destination his parents had planned.

That is, until he just said it.

“Thorin offered to let me stay.”

It was met with silence and fallen smiles.

It was easier to talk after that. Fili didn't look at his parents as he spoke, turning over one of the cookies in his hand.

“I know you said.. .you didn't want me to live this kind of life,” Fili cleared his throat and finally snapped the cookie in half. “That you both worked hard to make sure, and... it's a mess. But I...” he dared to glance up finally. Dis was looking at her knees and Vili right at him.

Fili swallowed. “I just don't think I can leave him now that I know he's real. That I have a brother, that this family is here. I know it's not safe, I saw the extent of how bad it can get. That it can get worse...” he trailed off, losing his confidence. He sighed heavily, looking at his tea cup. It was a delicate thing, probably one small knock and it would shatter.

A horrible metaphor to his growing strain on the relationship with his parents.

His mother, especially.

“So you want to stay,” Vili was the one who spoke first. “Because of your brother? Or because of Kili?”

Fili glanced up, a little confused. “They're the same person, Da...” he said lamely.

“I'm not an idiot, lad. I know. In title and in blood, but you had no idea who he was.” Vili said. “Neither did we. You don't know him as your brother. You didn't meet him that way. So what is it, son? Is it because you want a brother? Or something else?”

“They're one and the same, William.” Dis said finally. “It isn't...” she looked troubled. “... they're blood. This isn't- it shouldn't _be_.”

Fili felt the shame wash over him, and the cookie crumbled in his hand at her words.

“But I mourned a son, and met a boy who is my son.” Dis put her head in her hands. “This is... a bloody fucking mess.”

“It is,” Vili said in agreement. “But what do you want, Dishara?”

“I don't know at this point,” She said. “Safety. Happiness, no more madness or secrets. It's too stressful. If a bullet won't kill me, the anxiety surely will.”

“We should leave then,” Fili said quickly. “We can- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything.”

Silence again, heavy and stressed.

“Felix,” Dis said this time, finally looking up at him. “You're an adult, I can't force you to do anything, let alone drag you out because of my whims. But I refuse to leave you... and staying means much to repair.”

And a lot of old hurt Dis didn't speak of.

Fili looked between them both. “So you're... giving the decision to me?”

Vili shrugged his shoulder. “I go where your mother does. You know this about me already, lad. So what do you want?”

Fili wanted to be wherever Kili was. And he said so, much too quickly, that his face heated and blushed.

“Then we'll stay with you,” Dis said, expression a little sad. “Wherever you both are, I know I will be happy.”

This was going to take more than just a little repair and several apologies, Fili knew that. He reached over, taking his mother's hand in his.

“Mum if it's too much, if we can't be here anymore,” he said. “We'll go. We'll just go... that okay?”

She merely sighed, and pat his hand.

“It'll be all right.” Fili said, although he didn't know if it really would be at all.

*

When Fili finally left his parents alone, he wandered the halls of this large estate, wondering if he made the right decision. It wasn't one to be made lightly, after all. This was going to be a huge change from what he was used to. The simplicity, he imagined, would disappear and be replaced with the complexity of Kili's lifestyle.

Which seemed glamorous, but it was a heavy price to pay.

Fili easily saw why Dis wanted to get out as badly as she did. He felt guilty for keeping her here. Shaking his head, he made his way to Kili's door and knocked. He didn't know if he was awake or not, but he opened the door anyway, and stepped through.

“Ki..?”

Kili turned his head surprised, propping himself to sit up carefully. "Fili..? Why are you here, I thought you left already." 

Was he going to say goodbye?

The thought pained him, and he managed a tiny smile. "Came to say goodbye then?"

Fili smiled back, and he rubbed his neck a little nervously. “No, actually.”

"Then what?" Kili looked confused. "Everything's alright, right?"

“Yea, sorta.” Fili bit his bottom lip, then shook his head. “I mean, for the most part it is.” He moved further into the room, and sat on the edge of Kili's bed.

“Your uncle came to talk to me after you... uh, after you left.”

"Thorin?" Now Kili was completely lost. "What did he want? He didn't... give you a hard time, right" He asked unsure, the thought mortifying.

“Funny thing, I thought he would.” Fili said with a crooked grin. “You know, him being a crime lord and me having slept with his nephew, I assumed he might threaten me or send in some guys to throw me in a lake. But no, he offered to let me stay.”

"He what?!" 

Kili could only stare at his brother in shock, not sure how to take such news. On the other hand it meant Fili wouldn't leave him, wouldn't go somewhere he could not follow.

On the other hand...

It also meant a lot of risks and danger.

Fili blinked at Kili for his outburst, and he felt his face grow hot. “I... yea, he did. I haven't told him yes. Yet. I wanted to tell you first, that is if you still want me.”

"You're going to stay?" Kili asked again, trying to wrap his head around the news. "B-But it's dangerous, you saw how hectic it can grow at times. It's not like this always but--"

“I know,” Fili said, reaching out to take Kili's hand. “But I want to stay. My life's changed, no matter what at this point. If we leave, we'll be hunted. Eventually found and uprooted again. Might take longer, but it's bound to. I can't pretend that I have normal life. I won't be able to stand around in whatever new shoppe mum and da build and act like this never happened. Like we never happened.”

"B-But what we have is wrong." Kili whispered quietly, squeezing Fili's hand gently. "The others won't like it."

“Da asked me something,” Fili said then. “He asked why I wanted to stay. He asked if it was because of my brother, or because of Kili.” He swallowed a bit, his mouth feeling dry. “I met you as Killian. The student, the rich kid who came in scuffed up and mooched our tea. I don't _know you_ as my brother. You know me as Felix Lionheart. That hippie looking chap that dumps cookies on you and the next thing we know we're dating.”

Fili smiled weakly. “I won't lie, it's still odd for me. But as far as I want to be concerned, I'm Fili. You're Kili. I like you. What we have is fun, exciting, and you make me feel good. A part of me would break and empty if I left you. So yes, I want to stay, and I'll face the consequences of that when they happen.”

Kili laughed weakly, his grip from Fili's hand tightening. He felt relieved by the words, blowing out a slow breath. "I only know you as Fili, the one who glared at me in a rather impressive way when we met." He teased lightly.

"It feels weird to think of you as... as a brother, I admit that. A part of me doesn't want it either, wants to cling on the side when we were blind and just... us."

“Give or take, I'm still handsome.” Fili said with a crooked grin. “I don't mind turning a blind eye to it. If that's what you want. If somehow that changes in the future...” He trailed off for a moment, then shook his head. “Then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it.”

"I like the sound of that." Kili replied with a small smile, rubbing his thumb against the back of Fili's hand. "And I will be one to train you then. Most of the time it'll probably be Dwalin or Thorin but if you want an aim like me, you gotta work with me."

“Are you serious? Sex and a free gun?” Fili laughed. “I hear that's a perk living in the Americas.”

"Only for few and chosen." Kili snickered in response.

“Or at least those living in Texas,” Fili grinned, moving into the bed beside Kili. He sat up against the headboard. “Do I also get a free hat and a welcome package? And are suits mandatory, or is that the general gangster grunt who stands by every doorway you have in this castle your uncle calls a house?”

"Thorin might buy you some clothes, so be prepared for that." Kili laughed shaking his head, leaning his head against Fili's shoulder.

“It's weird enough having maids bring me food,” Fili said, taking Kili's hand. “I'd look terrible in a suit, I think...” he closed his eyes for a moment, reveling in the comfort of his brother by his side.

“Oh god,” Fili's eyes opened wide and he sat up. “Socks!”

"Socks?" Kili asked confused. "What about socks?"

“My cat,” Fili groaned, slumping. “Shit, he must be starving.”

He didn't know how long they've been here since waking up. Did they even still have the apartment?

"You named your cat Socks?" Kili asked barely able to contain his laughter. "Don't worry, the men will get your belongings from the apartment, including your cat."

“Don't you giggle at me,” Fili said, poking Kili's cheek. “His full name is Sir Reginald Socks, Duke of Catnip. And it's a very manly, appropriate name for a fluffy orange cat with white socks.”

"Oh my god." Kili cracked up completely, burying his face against Fili's shoulder as he laughed until his stomach cramped and tore a small wince from his lips. "Can't wait to meet him."

“You should be lucky to meet him after I tell him how you insulted him,” Fili pretended to sniff, putting his nose in the air. “Only scratches will appease the wrath of his house. He also likes belly rubs.” 

He turned to kiss Kili's nose, and noticed his pained expression. Fili's smile faltered a little. “Still hurting?”

"Yeah." Kili offered him a weak smile. "Went a bit too close to death, going to take a while to recover. I don't think the hardcore sex helped either but damn it was good."

Fili wrapped an arm around Kili's shoulders, pulling him close. “I saw how sick you got.” He mumbled, then laughed a little. “I'll be a little more careful with you until you're better. Then when you are we can celebrate by tying you to your bed post.”

"Oh." Kili blinked shuddering at the mere thought, making a soft noise in the back of his throat. "Mh, I think that can be arranged."

"Can we also arrange for lube?" Fili chuckled, smiling impishly. "And I mean a lot of it. I'm thinking we'll end up in bed quite often."

"Oh yes. I'm not taking you dry anytime soon." Kili replied shaking his head.

“Good.” Fili leaned close, kissing Kili's temple and whispering. “I like it when you're wet...”

Kili released a shaky breath, fingers tightening their hold of Fili's hand. "Better than any pussy, I think you said."

Ah, he remembered that. “I say a lot of odd shit in bed.” Fili laughed, cheeks coloring. 

“I wasn't lying,” Fili added with a slight shrug of his shoulder. “I've fucked a lot of people. Some I still like, some I don't, and some who probably don't even remember who I am, so I do have a basis for comparison. So yes, you're better than any pussy...” he lowered his voice licking his lips and teeth like a hungry cat. “... or your pussy is the best one I've fucked? Depends on how you want to look at it.”

Kili snickered looking at the blond amused, tugging him closer from his hair. "You're lucky I like weird stuff in the bed. You're definitely the weirdest thing in there I've had."

“I can get a whole lot stranger,” Fili nipped Kili's lips, grinning still. “But I draw the line at animal noises. The minute you tell me to cluck like a chicken we're through.”

"That's a bit too weird." Kili agreed laughing, returning the nip lightly on Fili's lip. "But the ropes are a definite yes."

“I've entertained the thought of spanking you a bit,” Fili admitted, moving over Kili slowly. He was careful of his injuries, his touch gentle, but full of promises of things to come. “Just until you're pink and squirming.”

"Oh, like you did in the staircase?" Kili asked turning to lay on his back, trailing his hand down Fili's chest.

“That was more of playful pat,” Fili chuckled. “I meant perhaps with your face pushed into the pillows, your cute little arse up as I give you a nice paddling with my hand.” He kissed Kili's lips lightly, grinning. “Maybe spread those pretty cheeks, open you up on my tongue...”

"Ah, the thing you promised to do the first time but kind of... forget." Kili replied grinning, pressing into the kiss with a chuckle. "Bet you'd like to taste me like that."

“Pfft,” Fili bit back a laugh, poking Kili's cheek. “When I'm wrapped up in you, it's easy to forget a lot of things. Especially since you're so tempting. But yes, I'd love to taste you like that.” He kissed Kili again. “Maybe get my cock in you first... then when you're full of my come, I'll lift up those hips of yours and push my tongue inside.”

"That's...filthy." Kili managed to get out, his cheeks flaming red at the mere thought. That was definitely something he hadn't experienced before.

“Is it?” Fili chuckled, a raunchy smile gracing his lips. “I like come,” he said, voice low, husky. “I like how it feels, how it tastes. Playing with it, marking with it... I like how it looks on your skin, I like tasting it on your body. I imagine I'll love eating it out of you.”

"Oh my god." Kili hid his face against Fili's shoulder, his cheeks flaming red before he swallowed. "You're dirty, I should have known this already."

Fili laughed, patting the top of Kili's head. He stroked his hair fondly. “This coming from the boy who pulled my pants off and sucked me down on what was technically our first date.”

"Only after you provoked and teased me." Kili pointed out leaning in the touch with a soft hum.

“You like it, don't lie.” Fili said closing his eyes, relaxing against his brother.

"Never said I didn't." Kili smiled pressing a kiss on Fili's cheek.

This was nice. Easy, warm, simple. They could be themselves in this bed, in the privacy of Kili's room. Still, Fili wondered about what he would have to do outside of it. He wondered about the change, his mother and father, how this would affect them.

Dis would surely be unhappy for a time. He hoped to make it easier on her.

Fili sighed softly, and kissed Kili's lips gently.

There was comfort here, at least.


	14. Chapter 14

It still took couple of days before Kili was strong enough to walk around without immediately getting sick. He had met Thorin and Fili mostly, but hadn't seen Dis or Vili yet.

A part of him dreaded meeting either one of them.

They were strangers, yet they were connected in blood.

It was confusing.

He walked through the halls quietly, having gained a little bit of color on his cheeks and the trembling had stopped, even if he had developed a flu from the cold water.

“Well, you're looking better.” It seemed Kili wasn't the only one wandering.

Vili was as well, taking a leisurely stroll as he looked over the hall's paintings. Well, as leisurely as he could on crutches.

He stopped to examine one painting in particular, a large portrait of the Durin family, taking the sight in with a sense of familiarity. He looked to Kili then, the corner of his lips quirked in a lazy smile.

Kili offered a careful smile in response, glancing briefly at the painting he had passed so many times wondering who were the people in the picture. Now he knew, he didn't have to wonder anymore.

"How are you feeling?"

“Like I got shot in the knee,” Vili said with a half shrug, as if commenting on the weather. “Been through a lot worse. What about you? Didn't hear much. Heard you were hospitalized, for the most part.”

"I think the flu is the worst I'm going through right now." Kili replied with a small shrug, not even realizing how much he channeled from Vili. "You know, drowning, choking, beating..."

“Such is the glorious life of a mobster,” Vili chuckled bitterly, shaking his head. He let out a long breath, glancing around. “You know, after almost fifteen years, this is the last place I thought I'd end up again.”

He made a motion to the general 'everything' of the large house. 

“Nothing's changed. Except the staff.” Vili said. “Paintings are in the same spot. Been to the library, got the same bloody books, that globe of the world. That throne of a chair by the fire place.” He looked back at the painting, locking eyes with a very old man sitting in the middle of his children and grandchildren. “Only thing that's missing is your great grandfather sitting in it.”

"I never knew him." Kili said rubbing his arm lightly. "He was gone by the time I started to remember things and the people around me. Heard he was a great leader though."

“Oh, he was.” Vili said. “For the most part. Pretty fair in his favors, but he held grudges like no one's business. Got on his personal shit list, you're as good as dead. But he had a sense of humor, at least. Your grandfather, however,” he glanced to the next man. “Little bit harder. Didn't smile much, didn't laugh much. Probably where Thorin got his scowl from...”

He glanced at all their faces. “Baffles me a bit, you know.” Vili looked at Kili then. “How I didn't realize it. You look just like all of them, more than Felix does. He took after me, while you took after your mother. In every sense-- you have the Durin nose. The brows, the lips.”

Kili offered him a tiny smile, not sure what he should say to that. He hadn't really had the opportunity to study Dis so much, but if his husband said so, he was most likely right.

"Fili...Felix does look like you, and it's not the hair either. He has the same set of jaw and eyes."

“Yea. He does.” Vili agreed with a small nod of his head. He studied Kili for a moment, opening his mouth to say something else. He decided against it. He smiled weakly instead. “You've grown up, Killian. I'm just glad to see you're well.”

"Thank you." Kili smiled lightly. "Sorry, it's just... more than weird, all of this." He replied waving around.

“Preaching to the choir, lad.” Vili said, laughing. “I imagine most of our conversations will be odd, to say the least.”

Not just in context, but also with the lingering, nagging, thought of the idea that his sons were. Well.

Vili shook his head.

“Just tell me something, will you?” He said. “I know you don't know our story yet, and we can't just sit and hash it out over tea and biscuits like we're gossiping shite about the neighbors. Pain makes it hard to sleep, but this... kind of makes it harder. Are you at least happy here? Despite it all, did Thorin... did he take care of you?”

"He did." Kili replied with a small smile. "He always put my safety first, more so when I got hurt the first time. He made sure that I would be happy here no matter what he would have to do to achieve it."

It was true, Thorin had gone as far as buying him these clothes and the latest things in the house to keep him entertained.

"Of course, money can't buy happiness and I found myself feeling free when I went to the school and the cafe."

Vili pursed his lips, and nodded. He blinked rapidly, looking off and clearing his throat. “Good. That's good.” He said. “More than good.” He let out of a huff, then gave Kili a smile, eyes a little watery. He adjusted himself on his crutch, and hobbled forward a little.

“Been standing around too much I think,” Vili said, moving slowly past Kili. “Better find my wife. Blasted house is way too big."

Kili stood completely still, his heart hammering in his chest. Had Vili just--? He blew out a shaky breath, lowering his gaze on the floor. "Take care of yourself, wouldn't want you to have a permanent limp because you refused to rest."

“I'll go mad laying around,” Vili laughed. “But don't you worry, I will.” He made his way around the corner, and left Kili in the hall with his thoughts.

He had never thought Vili would be the emotional sort. He had seem to serious expect when he joked, but those had been definitely tears he saw in his eyes.

He shook his head a bit before continuing his walk, lost in his thoughts.

*

This house really was big, too big. It was weird seeing the halls mostly empty, save for the staff. Maids cleaned quietly, and kept to themselves. They inclined their heads politely as Fili passed, but no eye contact was made, even when clothes and food were brought for him.

It was quiet, and rather dull. Fili grew bored quickly, and ended up wandering aimlessly. He considered looking for Kili, but when he went to his room, he found it empty.

So instead, he took to the garden. It took a while to find a way to the courtyard that wasn't locked, but once he did, he was greeted by a maze of rosebushes, stalks of orchids, vines creeping over pillars. Greek statues lined the paths, and a fountain of mermaids trickled crystal clear water.

Fili sat on the brim of it, closing his eyes and basking in the sunlight.

He made an odd noise as he suddenly found his lap full of Kili, nearly losing his balance and falling back. He caught himself, and automatically wrapped an arm around his brother's waist.

“Hi.” Fili chuckled and kissed Kili's cheek. “You're looking a lot better.”

"I feel a lot better. If you don't count the flu." Kili replied nuzzling his brother's neck with his nose.

“You're walking about, at least.” Fili kissed the top of his head. “Couldn't find you. Then again, if my own room didn't have a bathroom, I'd be finding a fancy vase to piss in. There a point to houses this big?”

"Something about keeping up an image, haven't really paid much attention to it." Kili snickered shaking his head. "Don't worry, even I get still lost."

“Ridiculous,” Fili snorted. “I will never understand rich people.”

He didn't understand the point of it. Appearances, aside. Seemed a dumb reason to have over twenty useless rooms full of useless shit. He counted more fireplaces than necessary. Got lost enough to find the kitchen stores that holed up enough food to keep a small starving community in India fed. He even found a ballroom with crystal chandeliers and roman pillars that rose onto a domed, vaulted glass ceiling that looked on to the outside.

He was impressed of it, Fili wouldn't lie about that.

Still, it was obnoxious.

"Our cabin is nothing like his." Kili promised sounding amused. "Mostly because it's supposed to be a hiding place, one we can go to to relax. Having a cabin this size would definitely raise questions."

“And you have a cabin,” Fili laughed. “Do you also have mansions in other countries, beach houses in the tropics, a private yacht and a pet leopard named Leopold I should know about?”

"Few houses away in other countries and a private jet." Kili snickered pressing a kiss on Fili's forehead. "That's mostly it, I think. Unless there's something I don't know."

“Well that's shit,” Fili feigned disappointment. “And here I thought you had your own private shark tank or a pair of tigers to sit at your feet while you enjoy your tea and cookies.”

Kili slapped Fili's arm lightly. "Behave. It's not that bad. A bit bosh and polished and boring at times but you'll get used to it. And we can always take time off to go to the cabin for a day or two."

“I am behaving,” Fili grinned, pressing a kiss to the corner of Kili's mouth. “I'm just giving you shit because I can.”

"Yeah well I know something I will not be giving you for being such an arse." Kili sniffled lifting his head up a bit.

“Oh?” Fili grinned, nipping Kili's neck. He brought his hands up Kili's shirt, petting the soft skin of his back. “What's that, then?”

"Anything. I'm not going to give you any relief to your needs." Kili stated even if his skin broke on goosebumps at the nips and gentle touches.

“That's a little cruel,” Fili chuckled, peppering Kili's neck in soft kisses. “I just teased you a teeny bit.”

"Mh, and this is your punishment for it." Kili replied with a hint of a smile curling the corners of his lips.

“So mean,” Fili murmured, trailing his lips over Kili's jawline. He caught his mouth in a warm kiss, hands roaming, grasping. He took hold of Kili's hips, bringing him up closer.

“What about your needs then?” Fili grinned against his brother's soft mouth, dragging his nails lightly over Kili's side. “Wouldn't you want a little relief to yours?”

"Nuh-uh." Kili shook his head, a shudder wrecking his body and making him see white for a moment as Fili scratched his sides. "It... also means you can't touch me." He managed to get out, steeling his resolve.

“Mm,” Fili peppered more kisses to Kili's lips, smiling. “But I'm touching you now,” he said. “And you're touching me back.”

"That's not the kind of touching I meant." Kili chuckled nudging their noses together.

“Ah,” Fili said, pretending to suddenly come into an understanding. “I see.” He dragged his nails slowly down Kili's spine, feeling him shiver.

“So the kind of touching,” Fili nibbled Kili's lips, and moved his mouth to his brother's neck, pulling at the skin with his teeth. “Where I have my hands slowly tracing patterns into your skin?” He kissed a line to Kili's ear, licking the lobe with the tip of his tongue. “And I follow them with kisses, and taste every bit of you?”

Kili sucked in a sharp breath, nodding his head slowly. "Exactly that kind of touching."

“My mouth on your body,” Fili murmured, nipping at Kili's collarbone. “Hands on your hips, gripping you tight. When I'm tasting the warm surface of your skin, teasing your piercings with my tongue...”

He blew hot air on Kili's neck, before suckling in a red mark.

“That kind of touching..?”

Kili's breathing was growing heavier, his eyelids fluttering before he swallowed thickly. His fingers fisted in Fili's hair and he clung tightly on the control he still had over his body, his mind, willing himself to stay as unresponsive as he could.

"E-Exactly."

“Mm, I see.” Fili murmured, feeling Kili grow hot, his little trembles and struggles to stay in control. He pulled back, relaxing his hands, bringing them out from underneath his brother's shirt. He placed his hands on Kili's hips, smiling at him lazily.

“That's disappointing.” Fili pretended to sigh. “I guess I'll have to behave from now on. Seems a bit unfair that you're all worked up, but a punishment is a punishment.”

Kili released few quick breaths, trying not to whimper in disappointment when Fili pulled his hands back. He had won. Sort of.

He threw his brother a wicked grin, licking his lips slowly. "It's alright. That's what my toys are for."

“You're a cruel, devious creature.” Fili said, shoulders sagging slightly. “Some kind of incubus, I will swear so up and down the next time I'm dragged for confession.”

"You're just jealous that I can get off without you." Kili teased back, grinning at his brother.

“As if I can't give myself satisfaction without _you_ ,” Fili pretended to scoff. “Although, I did have my suspicions, when I touched you the first time...” Vague memories of Kili's pliancy ran through his head. He wondered how often his brother masturbated, how he played when alone.

Was he generally quiet, with little whimpers? Or loud, pleasured moans as he stretched himself on his fingers before working in his toy of choice?

Fili unconsciously licked his lips.

“So I can't touch,” he said, squeezing Kili's hip. He smirked. “But can I watch?”

The words caught Kili by surprise, not having expected anything like that. He blinked few times, heat rising on his cheeks. He hadn't had anyone watch him before. The thought was both exciting and nervous and he cleared his throat.

"Well... I suppose that could be arranged."

Kili's blush was endearing, and dusted his cheeks pink, a bridge of color over his nose. Fili chuckled, kissing him.

“Naughty boy,” He murmured, nipping his mouth.

"You're the one who suggested it." Kili pointed out, licking Fili's lip teasingly.

“This is true,” Fili conceded. “But I'm not the one who owns dildos. A good handful of sexual partners don't count in this.”

"Who said anything about dildos?" Kili asked lifting an eyebrow, grinning wickedly. "I think I told you all those weeks ago that my.... curiosity and kinks would put yours to shame."

“Don't tell me you have a sex dungeon in the manor somewhere,” Fili's brows rose.

"Not a sex dungeon, no." Kili snickered shaking his head. "But I do have a collection of toys."

“Now you have me very, very curious.” Fili said, smiling impishly. He pet over Kili's lower back, leaning in to kiss him. “Too curious, in fact.”

"Let me show you." Kili murmured sliding down from Fili's lap, tugging him up with him.

“By all means,” Fili grinned, letting Kili lead him from the garden. The anticipation swelled in his chest with each step they took, and Fili tried not to let his eagerness show on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is just 8,000 words of pure porn with a hint of fluff. Enjoy.

Kili laughed as he lead Fili back inside and straight to his room, making sure to lock the door after them. He wouldn't want anyone to walk in on this. "Here." He walked to the closet, rummaging through the clothes on the bottom before pulling out a wooden box.

The blond took a seat on the edge of Kili's bed, leaning back as his brother brought back the box. It was a simple object, probably about the size of a big shoe box, polished wood. Inconspicuous and plain.

Fili looked at it curiously, tilting his head.

Kili smiled at the curious look on Fili's face, opening the lock on the box before just dumping the content on the bed. There were three different kind of plugs, two sets of vibrators, some leather strips, a cockring, anal beads and a sockvibe.

He shrugged his shoulders, grinning at his brother. "Like I said... I get curious easily."

Fun little objects, and a few that would definitely raise eyebrows. The beads, especially, caught Fili's eye. They were round glass marbles, each growing a little in size as they went up the line. He thought of Kili playing with them, fingers and entrance drenched in slick liquid, working them in slowly, one bead at a time until he was full and desperate.

Maybe with that little cockring on, staving off his orgasm, squirming and moaning as he teased himself with his vibrator.

Fili licked his lips.

“I can see that,” he said thickly, lips quirking.

Kili smirked at the look on his brother's face, tilting his head to the side innocently. "Sometimes I love to take my time, test just how many of these toys I can play with before I need to come." He murmured licking his lips.

"Sometimes I want quick relief and this--" He picked up one of the vibrators that was slightly curved on the tip. "Presses just against that sweet spot inside of you."

“Haven't tried getting more than one out?” Fili asked, feeling heated. But his voice was kept neutral. “Leaving that little vibe in, after the first time you come. Grinding through the tremors, until you spill again?”

Kili shook his head, cheeks gaining a bit of color. "It feels kind of intense, haven't been able to keep it in long enough for a second one." He admitted biting down on his bottom lip.

It would most likely leave him trembling and gasping, unable to speak nor think.

“You should try it sometime,” Fili licked his teeth, smirking. “Not many people have the ability to come more than once, but you never know until you give it a go yourself.”

Kili nodded his head, reaching over the toys to press his lips on Fili's, nipping on his lower lip. "And you speak like you can do it."

Fili chuckled, kissing him back softly. But as promised, he kept his hands to himself. His fingers curled into the sheets instead.

“That's cuz I can,” Fili murmured, tugging on Kili's lips with his teeth.

"Hope you realize I'm going to test that one day." Kili murmured sucking on his lips, teasing them with his own. 

"Use these toys on you to wring out so many orgasms you can't even remember your own name anymore."

“That better be a promise,” Fili shivered at the thought. He only had one other partner who took advantage of his multiples. That was one night, two fruit baskets, several months alone and a “sorry I'm married” ago, however.

"Oh it is." Kili replied grinning, tugging on Fili's hair lightly before deepening the kiss, sucking on his brother's tongue.

Fili's eyes fluttered closed, and he gripped the sheets a little tighter, pulling them slightly. He moaned a little as Kili suckled on his tongue, and he fought down the urge to pull his brother closer.

This was going to be hard.

"You wanted to see, yes?" Kili murmured licking his brother's lips, moving his lips down Fili's neck, nipping the skin before he glanced at the toys.

"Any preferences?"

Fili panted softly, eyes and mind a little misted over. He shook his head.

“Pick your favorite,” He said, grinning crookedly.

Kili grinned pulling back from his brother before tugging off his shirt. "Suppose I need to be naked for this." 

He undressed slowly, the worse wounds sill closed of with stitches but looking better than the first day.

There were bruises still, and not just from Fili's mark on him. He hadn't really looked at his brother's body after the incident, and seeing them in the light made him frown slightly. His injuries were undoubtedly a lot worse at the start, but his wounds were healing. Slowly, but surely.

Fili found he wanted to kiss each little hurt.

Shaking his head, he pushed those thoughts from his mind. This wasn't the time to think about that. Kili was going to show him something remarkable.

So Fili focused on that, moving to sit up comfortably on the bed. He crossed his legs, and folded his hands over his stomach, content to watch his brother undress, the fabrics covering his body slowly falling away.

Kili found himself surprisingly nervous by the time he slid on the bed, looking at the toys critically. What did he like the best? A lot of them, obviously, but... if he wanted to put up a show for his brother, the beads would work the best.

He reached out underneath the pillows, pulling out a bottle of lube and slicked his hand. He wrapped his fingers around his cock, sighing softly as he stroked slowly, dropping his head back.

Fili watched from beneath his lashes, tongue darting over his lips. His brother was semi-hard from their kisses and talks of dirty promises, cock growing plump and flushed under Kili's touch. Fili felt his cheeks grow warm at the sight of it, shining slick with lubrication, round head wet, the little piercing a tantalizing temptation.

His hunger for it only grew as Kili teased himself, and Fili found his mouth watering.

He entertained thoughts of crawling over to his brother, just to taste it. Wrap his lips around it, and lick over the slit. Fili wanted to kiss it, mouth it, swallow it. He wanted to touch.

But he could only look on, taking in Kili's little pleasures with greedy eyes.

Fili let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, watching Kili's clever fingers slide inside himself. The blond shifted slightly, perhaps gripping his own wrists a little too tightly, attempting to keep himself composed.

His eyes flickered over Kili's flushing body, skin blushed rose red as he teased himself.

“Tell me,” Fili worried his lower lip between his teeth. “Tell me, how does it feel?”

"It's a tease." Kili breathed out, closing his eyes for a moment as he stretched himself slowly. "It doesn't feel as good as your fingers." He admitted shifting a bit, planting his feet on the bed and released the hold of his cock in effort to reach out for the beads.

Kili's entrance was a pretty pink, the muscles open and lax from use. Fili's mouth went a little slack as he watched his brother's wet fingers push that first bead in with ease, the muscles giving way, enveloping the round marble.

Fili's eyes followed a trail of slick lubricant as it dribbled down onto the sheets, and his brother's fingers carefully take hold of the next, larger bead, effortlessly working it inside.

Kili's breath hitched with every bead he pushed inside, sweat glistening on his skin, cock dripping precome on his stomach. His other hand curled on the sheets, back arching and his thighs trembling as he worked himself open, a choked moan slipping from his lips.

“Shit,” Fili breathed out, face and body hot.

Kili had slowly taken each and every bead, even the ones at the very end Fili had been wholly sure would not fit. They seemed too big, too _much_. But his brother pushed them inside, thighs shaking, moaning and writhing.

“You must feel so full,” Fili murmured, unconsciously rubbing his own cock through his clothes. He undid the button of his jeans, dipping his fingertips under the elastic hem of his boxers.

"F-Fili--" Kili gasped turning to look at his brother, eyes hazy with pleasure, hips thrusting in half aborted movements as he traced the puffed rim, feeling the last bead stretch him so deliciously.

“You're so gorgeous,” Fili panted slightly, and bit the tip of his tongue as his hands traced his arousal. He drew his cock from the confines of his clothes, fingertips tracing the pulsing shaft. He shivered slightly from the small tease before taking hold of it. He stroked slowly, not taking his eyes of his brother's shaking form. He was slow with his own touches, easing the ache that welled in his lower belly. He pushed his pants low, trailing hands up his body, lifting his shirt over his heaving stomach, cock drooling precome onto his navel.

Kili smiled as he saw his brother touch himself, blowing out a slow breath before reaching out to the sockvibe. It was more like a tunnel really, one that would fit comfortably on his cock, one with nine tiny vibes sewn inside the material.

He blew out a breath, sliding it over his cock with a shudder, the tip peeking out from the other end. Kili cursed as he turned the toy on, his back arching before he bit down on his bottom lip. His hips pushed up, hand wrapping around the toy as he stroked himself slowly, mouth hanging open in pleasure.

“God,” Fili hissed. The combination of sensations must have been wonderful-- the fullness, the vibration, the long strokes of Kili's hand and the toy. Fili longed to touch him, to feel his brother's pleasure. He wanted to slip his fingers in with the beads, to feel his stretched, puffed hole, and kiss his moaning mouth with his own.

Fili wanted him, and being forbidden from him made that want stronger. 

Kili choked on his saliva as he notched up the vibrations, a string of curses slipping from his lips as his body started to tense up, heels digging on the mattress, toes curling in pleasure.

And then he fell over and it left him blinded.

He clenched around the beads, the constant pressure against his prostate making him cry out, the vibrations from the toy prolonging his pleasure further as he fucked up in the toy, painting his stomach with white.

“Kili,” Fili gasped at the sight before him, his brother a debauched mess. Twitching, desperate, grinding up into the toy as he clenched tight around his beads. Kili was left shaking, stomach flecked with release. Fili wanted to kiss them off his body, lick and taste the aftermath of Kili's pleasure.

The blond let go of his own cock, shuddering as he leaked further, staving off his own release for the moment.

“You're so perfect,” Fili murmured, breath hot, and he stroked his own stomach. Kili was a beautiful mess, such a beautiful, wonderful mess. Wet, pleasured, blushed. Fili wanted to add to it, see him covered. “Fuck, I want to come on you.”

"Then do it." Kili breathed out, curling his fingers around the string. "Come on me."

Fili groaned softly, rolling over onto his stomach. He crawled to his brother, kneeling between Kili's spread legs. He fought his urge to touch, to lean over and kiss. To take hold of that string himself, and slowly pull out those beads, only to push his cock in their place.

Instead he took in shallow breath, one hand clutching his thigh, and the other on his weeping erection. Fili stroked quickly, hands wet from the leak, slick sounds assaulting his ears as he sought out his pleasure. He thought of Kili's warmth, how loose and utterly soaked he would feel around his cock. Fili thought of Kili's cries of pleasure as he would fuck him, keeping that toy of his on, the vibration high as he pinned him to the mattress.

“Oh fuck, fuck--” Fili's breath broke and he leaned over Kili, clutching the sheets be his head for purchase. He shuddered hard, moaning as he spilled rope after rope of thick come onto Kili's cock and belly.

Fili was a beautiful sight above him, breaking in to tiny pieces as he found his pleasure. Kili stared at him without shame, a soft moan slipping from his lips as he felt his brother come on him, adding on the mess on his flushed skin.

"Gorgeous." He breathed out, groaning as he tugged on the string, teasing himself with the promise of more as soon as he'd catch his breath.

Fili's shoulders shook, mouth slack. He took in ragged breath, placing his other hand on the other side of Kili's head.

“No touching,” Fili murmured, and grinned crookedly, face blushed. “Can I kiss you, at least?”

"I think we did that already so yes." Kili replied grinning, propping himself on his elbows before claiming Fili's lips with his own.

Laughing softly, Fili pressed in slipping his tongue between Kili's lips. He kissed him deep, exploring every little bit of his mouth.

“Am I forgiven then?” Fili asked, nipping his brother's lips gently.

Kili nodded his head quickly, too focused on sucking Fili's bottom lip, making a soft noise in the back of his throat.

“Mm,” Fili chuckled, kissing Kili softly. He broke away for just a moment, pulling his shirt up and over his head. He tossed it aside, placing his warm hands over his brother's heated skin. Fili traced patterns with the tips of his fingers, trailing them over Kili's messy belly.

“You're a bit filthy,” The blond said with a crooked smile. “May I...?”

"Yeah." Kili nodded again, sinking his fingers in Fili's hair. He was sure Fili could ask him anything and he would still agree with everything he'd said.

Fili kissed the corner of Kili's lips. He gave his brother a cheshire grin, peppering soft kisses down his brother's neck and best. Finding that first bead of come, he licked it up slowly with the flat of his tongue, moaning a little at the bitter taste of it.

Kili bit his lip as he stared down at Fili, stroking through his hair with slow movement, tugging lightly. "Like it?"

“Love it,” Fili murmured, biting his lip a little at the slight tug of his hair. He kissed more of his brother's skin, licking up more droplets slowly. He kissed Kili's belly, sucking up a string of the musky fluid between pouting lips.

Kili's taste was euphoric. Salt, warmth, an essence that was purely him. Fili became addicted quickly, and he savored it on his brother's body.

“You're like candy,” He grinned, nipping Kili's navel before dipping his tongue inside.

Kili laughed at the ticklish feeling, fingers tightening their hold in Fili's hair. "Tickles." He murmured letting himself fall back on the bed, closing his eyes.

Fili took his time with Kili, lapping up their mess. When he had reached Kili's cock, the blond slowly removed the sockvibe, licking a stripe up the softening member. He kissed the tip, suckling up the little drops of his brother's release, holding a bit of the essence in his mouth.

Grinning mischievously, Fili moved up Kili's body and kissed his lips, pushing his tongue between his teeth.

Kili groaned quietly, sucking on Fili's tongue eagerly. He tasted of salt and the bitter taste of come and he moaned, pushing his body closer to Fili's. 

His hands slid down Fili's back, raking his nails down his back, squeezing his arse with a snicker.

Fili yelped appropriately. However, his brother would likely tell him and anyone who asked that he most definitely squealed.

He broke their kiss, giving Kili a rather indignant, manly look. Which, by all accounts, wasn't the least bit manly at all with the way he stuck out his lower lip.

Kili burst out laughing at the look, burying his face against Fili's shoulder. "That was adorable!"

“Don't you laugh at me,” Fili frowned, face growing hot. “You don't just grab someone like that. You give a man warning first, jesus...” He lowered his face into Kili's hair.

"You're my lover. And I'm going to do that again." Kili murmured giving his backside another squeeze, kissing his shoulder.

“Don't-!” Fili made another strangled noise that seemed close to a giggle, immediately going to grab for Kili's hands. The blond was flushed from his face to his neck.

"You're ticklish here?" Kili asked curiously, grinning at his brother as he gave another gentle squeeze of his hands.

Fili grasped for Kili's hands, holding them as he fought to stop his giggles and squeaks.

“Obviously and sadly yes,” He gasped, biting back laughter. And everywhere else.

Not that he'd tell Kili that.

"Cute. I will remember that." Kili grinned lowering his hands, gripping his brother's thighs instead, mouthing his shoulder.

“Not cute.” Fili disagreed with a soft frown. “Horrible. Haven't you punished me enough?”

"I have." Kili agreed lifting his head, pressing a soft kiss on his brother's lips.

“At least you're reasonable,” Fili mumbled, returning his kiss. “But I swear, if you do that to me outside the bedroom we will have some strong words, young man.”

"I'm not making any promises." Kili grinned back, nipping his brother's lip.

“You're terrible,” Fili said, kissing Kili. He ran his hands over his brother's shoulders. “Awful.” He nibbled his lower lip. “Worst boyfriend.” Fili moved his mouth to Kili's neck, kissing him there. “Absolute shite.”

Kili laughed tilting his head back, wrapping his leg around Fili's, pushing the other between his brother's legs. "You love me."

“God help me, I do.” Fili said, smiling and pressing closer. “Just a little too much, I think.”

Kili's arm slid around Fili's shoulders and he pressed himself closer to his brother. "Can one ever love too much?"

“I suppose not,” Fili said. “Depends.” He nudged their noses together, kissing his lips softly. “If I give you everything...”

"You already gave me yourself. That's all I could ask for." Kili murmured responding the kiss softly.

“Body. Bit of mind,” Fili whispered. “Maybe a tad of my soul. I'll give you more, and I would, if you ask for it.”

"Ask for it?" Kili repeated confused, mouthing against Fili's neck.

Fili nodded. “Mm hm.” He ran his fingers through Kili's hair, petting the soft tresses. “Anything you'd want from me. My secrets, the things that hurt me, the things I tell no one. The entirety of who I am.”

His heart, in essence. The whole of it, in the palm of Kili's hand.

Kili smiled against his skin, turning his head a bit. "I will take whatever you give me." He murmured tugging him closer. "Whenever you want to give them to me."

Smiling, Fili buried his face against Kili's neck, and kissed him there gently, feeling warm, safe. He kept his arms around his brother's body, eyes fluttering closed.

Kili smiled burying his face against Fili's hair, breathing in deeply as he closed his own eyes, content to just rest against his brother.

Sleeping was easy, after that. Although it was a bit ridiculous waking up with his jeans and boxers at his knees.

Fili made a face as he sleepily shifted, his brother curled around him like an octopus. He mumbled something, and half-heartedly kicked off his clothes, leaving naught but his socks. He glanced at the clock, and noted the time to be late, and how hungry he was starting to feel.

But he was also lazy. He had just undressed, what was the point of dressing again?

Fili made a sleepy noise, and cuddled back in with Kili, petting his back.

Kili mumbled sleepily, breath hitching even in his sleep as he shifted closer to his brother and it moved the beads inside him. His hand curled against Fili's chest and he sighed softly, drifting back into sleep.

“Ki,” Fili murmured, kissing his forehead, feeling his brother squirm. He brushed his hands down Kili's spine, his lower back and backside. He felt the string, and blinked a little in sleepy confusion.

Oh. Oh that's right.

The beads were still inside.

“Kili,” Fili shook him slightly.

Kili groaned as he was shaken, cracking an eye open confused. "Fee?" He yawned, burrowing his face against Fili's shoulder.

He was like a puppy. Adorable when sleepy, and very, very cuddly. Fili chuckled, and kissed the top of his head.

Fili thought to just let him sleep, and they could deal with it later.

That is, if he didn't really have to piss.

Sighing, Fili adjusted himself a little.

“I need to get up, love.” He said.

Kili whined in displeasure, tightening his hold of Fili for just a moment before he sighed and shifted further away, releasing his hold of his brother.

He shuddered missing already the warmth of his brother and curled in the blankets instead.

“Ridiculous,” Fili said fondly. He leaned over, pecking Kili's cheek before stretching out of his bed, shivering slightly. When did this room get so cold?

Fili didn't take long, washing his hands and face afterwards with the warm water in Kili's bathroom. Did every room have a bathroom? It was nearly identical to the one he had in his own, except this one was a lot larger.

He noted the greek windows, a large bath, shower and marble sinks. The little knobs for the taps had angel wings on them, and Fili messed with them in slight amusement.

“Fucking rich people,” Fili mused, wiping his hands down on a towel before returning to Kili's bed. He flopped down lazily, putting an arm around his brother, who burrowed into the blankets like a little mole.

"Thought you got lost in the bathroom." Kili murmured amused, breath hitching as his brother jostled the bed again before burrowing close to him.

“Nearly tripped and drowned in that open ocean you call a tub,” Fili mumbled, turning his head to look at Kili. “Had to fight my way out, I was being tempted by nymphs in that little forest of pillars you have in there. Didn't check, but are those vines creeping up the walls real or fake?”

"Real." Kili yawned, playing with his brother's hair absently. "They get groomed and sprayed regularly to keep the bugs out."

“Ridiculous,” Fili repeated, shaking his head. “I've never seen a tub so clean in my whole life. Or a wall without a single crack in it. I don't know whether to be impressed or expect a Stepford Wife to come around the corner.”

"No wives here, sorry." Kili smiled shaking his head. "You'll get used to it, don't worry."

“I probably will,” Fili said with a soft laugh. “It's nice here, don't get me wrong. I just...” he let out a long sigh.

He kind of missed the city. The noise, the people, the character of the buildings they lived and worked in. He missed the noise of the traffic, the smell of coffee in the morning. Silly things one wouldn't think to miss, some annoyances he thought he wouldn't but kind of craved. Like Dis literally rolling him out of bed. Or the comforts of sharing beer with Vili after a long day.

Fili shook his head before he smiled softly. He knew they wouldn't be cooped up in here forever. He was homesick. Missed the apartment, the cat, the shoppe.

Missed working. Sweeping, Dis scolding him behind the counter. The smell of baking, tea. Hell, even dishes.

“How are you feeling?” He decided to ask.

"I'm doing alright, less sore." Kili shrugged his shoulders a bit at his questions. 

“I'm glad.” He said, pulling Kili in for a warm kiss. “Those beads haven't left you aching, have they?”

"The..." Kili's cheeks flushed and he turned his head a bit, shaking it after a minute. "Not the first time I've fallen asleep filled."

“I'm trying to figure out if that's really, really hot or really, really adorable.” Fili smiled, kissing Kili's blushing cheeks. 

"Both?" Kili asked with a sheepish grin, nudging their noses together.

“A little bit.” Fili said, wrinkling his nose as he nodded. “Just a tad.” He moved to pull Kili closer, gathering him in his arms, blankets and all.

“Just because its you,” he said then, tucking Kili under his chin.

Kili chuckled burrowing himself close to Fili, happily cuddling close to him. "Besides, we can play more straight in the morning. Aren't I wonderful?" Kili asked yawning, closing his eyes.

Fili laughed, kissing the top of Kili's head.

“An absolute treasure,” Fili said. “I do like that sleepy look on your face.” He added, closing his eyes, slipping his hands into the blanket to feel the warmth of Kili's skin. He shivered slightly, snuggling closer.

Kili smiled shivering slightly as Fili touched his bare skin, letting out another yawn before falling back to sleep.

Fili decided Kili would make it very, very hard to get out of bed in the morning. They slept much longer than what was considered healthy, well into the late morning, with the sun shining through the window. 

Kili had a knack for sticking to Fili like glue. He was what Fili fondly referred to as a 'cuttle fish cuddler', limbs wrapped around him like tentacles, held tight and snuggled in, face pressed against his chest or shoulder, drooling slightly as he slept.

Getting out of Kili's arms was prove to be a fun, but useless, game. Fili ended up laying awake, staring at the canopy of the bed, humming soft tunes as he traced patterns into his brother's skin.

Kili made a soft noise in the back of his throat, slowly coming to full awareness. He had always been a deep sleeper, and not even his brother moving around could wake him up.

His eyelids fluttered open and he yawned, nudging his nose against Fili's shoulder. "Mnh..."

“Morning,” Fili said fondly, stroking Kili's hair. 

"Morning." Kili wiped his lips on the back of his hand, curling closer.

“Sleep well?” Fili asked, turning his head to look at his brother's sleepy face. He looked like a tired pup, blinking big, watery eyes.

"Yeah, better than in a long time." Kili admitted pressing a kiss on Fili's shoulder. "You?"

“Like a rock,” Fili chuckled. “You're a blanket hog, I see.” As Kili had taken most of the comforter.

"Uhm... sorry?" Kili smiled sheepishly, wrapping himself tighter around his brother.

“No you aren't,” Fili laughed, rubbing Kili's shoulders. “But that's all right. You're a blanket yourself, with the way you cling.”

"And you're warm." Kili hummed arching his back a bit.

Seemed Kili liked being warm, wrapped up in his blankets and around Fili. The blond smiled, kissing his brother's lips fondly and laughed again.

“Breath's fucking awful,” he said, and kissed him once more, peppering his face.

"I don't care, your fault for licking up the mess last night." Kili snickered nipping Fili's lip.

“Yours isn't any better, sunshine.” Fili said with a crooked smile. He rolled them over, Fili laying between Kili's parted legs, the comforter between them. He looked on at his brother playfully, nudging their hips together.

Kili gasped as the movement caused sparks to shoot through his body, curling himself closer to his brother. His fingers slid down, rubbing Fili's back before he nudged his hips up in response.

“Doesn't hurt, does it?” Fili asked, resting his forehead against his brother's. He rolled his hips again, leaning in to nip Kili's lips. “You're so full still...”

"N-No." Kili replied licking his lips, sucking on Fili's bottom lip. "Feels full and there's... pressure but it's not uncomfortable." Kili panted rolling his hips up, gasping as his toes curled.

“Mm,” Fili leaned in closer, capturing Kili's lips with his own. He kissed him deep, slipping his tongue inside.

Slowly the blond rolled his hips, steadily rocking against his brother's body. Slow, lazy, leisurely. It was sleepy, like their morning. Kisses warm and savored. Fili had hooked his hands into the soft fabric of the comforter, pulling it aside to touch more of Kili's heated skin, his lover ever so responsive under his exploring fingers.

Their intimacies weren't usually so gentle. In fact, most of Fili's encounters weren't, but Fili didn't mind the change of pace in the least. Caressing, soft touches, gentle kisses and tastes. The blond reacquainted himself with Kili's body slowly, relishing the soft gasps and little whimpers falling from his brother's parted lips.

Fili then took a brief moment to completely move the blanket aside, pressing his body flush against his lover's. He shivered a little at the feeling of Kili's silky soft body, and the way he rolled his hips to meet Fili's.

The blond caught him in another kiss, running his fingers through Kili's hair, other hand roaming down his neck and chest.

Kili’s breath hitched as he felt Fili’s hands travel against his thighs, stopping on his knee yet the other hand kept sliding up so tenderly against his skin. It caused his hips to jerk slightly, the touch so light and experimental Kili had to bite down on his lower lip to keep himself from keening out loud.

His head dropped back, eyes growing half-lidded with a haze of pleasure. A light blush rose on his cheeks and he swallowed thickly, his fingers slipping against Fili’s back, trying to find a good place to grab a hold on and finally anchored himself on his shoulder. He whined quietly, pressing his face against Fili’s shoulder, mouthing the skin as he panted softly. “Fi-Fili…”

“You're so beautiful,” Fili murmured, smiling. He pet through Kili's soft hair, chuckling as he pressed closer, and kissed at the skin of his shoulder. His brother became so needy beneath his teasing hands, and Fili marveled at how easy it was to reduce Kili to a writhing, wanton creature. He seemed to crave touch, closeness.

And Fili wanted to give it to him.

Tracing Kili's muscles with the tips of his fingers, Fili grazed over the softest spots of Kili's inner thighs, touching a line along lower to his brother's most intimate of places. He played with the string of the beads, tugging on it gently.

Kili groaned feeling the beads shift inside of him, pressing constant pressure against his prostate which in turn made his legs tremble.

His fingers dug on Fili's back, hips arching closer and he whined needily, the flush spreading down his neck.

Kili held his breath as Fili started to pull, the rim stretching as if fighting to keep the beads inside of him. Both his fingers and toes curled and hiccuping breaths left his lips, ones that soon turned into a choked moan as the bead slid outside with a wet noise.

“God,” Fili breathed, watching his brother's flushed face with misted eyes. He felt him tremble against his body, little tremors of pleasure as Kili was slowly emptied. Fili carefully worked the next bead out, the slick noise making Fili shudder with growing anticipation.

"Oh _god_ \--" Kili gasped arching his hips a bit as the next bead slid out, causing him to release a punched out noise. 

Fili took his time, savoring his lover's moans, the way he arched, the sharp intake of breath and heady noises of ecstasy as he was carefully unfilled. With the last of the beads finally taken out, Fili wasted no time in touching.

Kili cried out when Fili pushed his fingers in, the movement while not unfamiliar, still surprising and definitely heavenly after being filled with hard beads for most of the night.

“You're so wet,” Fili groaned, licking his lips. “Fuck, you're drenched.”

The lubrication having been left in for as long as it was grew hot from Kili's body heat. His muscles were soft, pliant from the stretch of the beads. It was easy for Fili to push in, to feel more.

"Oh f-fuck, Fili please--!"

“Yea?” Fili kissed the side of his brother's face, brushing his lips over his jaw to his ear. He nipped at the lobe, and tugged it with his teeth. “Tell me you want it.” Fili's whispers were low, heated breath blown into Kili's ear.

He was relentless with his fingers, deep thrusts of his hand, pushed in far up to his knuckles. He hooked the digits, teasing Kili's prostate.

“Tell me you want me to fuck you.”

"Please, please fuck me, brother please I need you!"

The word nearly gave Fili pause. He swallowed thickly, having to close his own eyes from the shock of the raw, unabashed arousal it gave him. It dripped with the forbidden, the completely taboo.

Days earlier it would have left him confused and a bit sick with how much it thrilled him. Now in the thick of it, with his hands and lips on Kili's body, Fili felt as if he would burn from his desire.

Fili withdrew his fingers, grasping Kili's thighs as he moved over him. He guided his cock to his lover's opening, and sunk deep into his welcoming heat.

Hot, wet, silk. Kili clenched around him so tightly from the penetration. Fili jerked his hips, grinding as he pressed close to kiss his moaning mouth.

Kili tossed his head back with a keening cry, planting his feet on the bed before pushing himself closer to his brother. The beads were nice, but nothing could feel as good as Fili filling him like this, hot and throbbing and so _good_.

He panted against Fili's lips, tugging on the bottom one gently before sucking lightly, grinding his hips against his brother's.

“Killian,” Fili moaned, panting against Kili's lips, kissing him. He ground down hard against him, short, deep thrusts of his hips. He brought his hands to Kili's, lacing their fingers and holding them tight.

“Killian,” he murmured again. “My brother...”

White, hot pleasure surged through Kili's body as Fili used his whole name, called him his brother which made everything just feel a tad more real. He squeezed Fili's hand tightly, his back arching from the bed as he sobbed in pleasure.

"B-Brother..." He nuzzled Fili's neck with his nose, biting the skin lightly.

This felt good. Too good-- hot, wet, all skin and silk. Breath and moans, whispered names, babbled endearments and promises of pleasure. Fili kissed Kili until his lips were swollen, reddened. He held his hands tight, thrusts steady, slowly picking up in pace as the moments passed.

Moments Fili wanted to last for hours, basking in Kili's bliss, tasting his moans through searching kisses and exploring tongues.

Kili moaned, lifting his legs up and wrapping them around Fili's waist, heels digging on his lower back as he urged him closer, to take harder, faster.

“Oh _fuck_..!”

Fili visibly shuddered, a broken, low moan falling from his parted mouth. He grasped at Kili's hands, hips jerking forward at the sudden tightness. Kili held him closer, encouraged him to take more and more.

The blond swore again, breath stuttered. He panted heavily, snapping his hips forward once, rocking his body in. Fili vaguely heard the headboard tap the wall from the force of it.

“K-kili--” Fili panted hard, brow furrowed as he tried to take hold of the little control he had left. It was a losing battle, as he found his movements becoming more and more unsteady. The rhythm they had broke slightly, feeling the pressure build higher and higher.

“Fuck you're gonna make me come--” He managed to choke out. Fili caught his brother in a sloppy kiss, sucking Kili's tongue and lips. He swallowed down another raspy moan.

"I thought that was the point." Kili grinned cheekily, his cheeks flushed from pleasure as he braced his arms against the headboard of the bed, using it as a leverage to push his hips back against Fili's.

Pleasure was coiling in his lower stomach, making his toes curl and back arch from the bed.

Fili laughed a little through his pleasured groans, smiling at his lover's quip.

“For you, maybe.” He placed his hands on either side of Kili's chest, heaving himself up slightly. He licked his teeth, looking a bit like a hungry lion. “But I'd see you come first, _little brother_.”

Kili shrunk under his brother's gaze, cock twitching at the filthy way Fili used his name and he moaned softly. "You have to do something for that." Kili pointed out with a teasing smirk, clenching his body around Fili.

A pleasured growl resonated in the back of Fili's throat, and he jerked forward a bit. He ran his hands over Kili's chest, blunt nails dragging over his skin. He tugged a little on his pierced nipple, palms dragging over his heaving stomach. Fili hooked his hands onto Kili's hips, and pulled him further onto his lap.

Fili snapped forward hard then, the dirty sound of their contact loud. He bent forward over Kili, hefting his brother's knees over his shoulders, and pushed his thighs back for better access. He placed one hand on the mattress, curling his fingers into the sheets for purchase, slamming his hips forward with enough force to leave them both breathless.

The position pressed Kili's shoulders on the mattress, bending his body nearly in half yet he was unable to do nothing else but half-aborted thrusts in effort to take more. It was getting harder to breathe, nails leaving red velts on Fili's back and he sobbed quietly.

Fili held his lover's hip tight with one hand, driving his cock harder into Kili's loose hole, moaning loudly as his brother clenched around him with each thrust. The blond pressed a kiss to Kili's mouth, trembling slightly at the feeling of more pressure welling in his lower belly.

"F-Fuck--!"

Oh, Fili would not last like this. With Kili taking every bit of him, squeezing, meeting Fili's hips. His body was too good, too hot, so open, drenched inside, stretched and fucked sloppy.

He wanted to see Kili utterly debauched, entrance likely puffed, raw and flushed red from use. Simply imagining it was near enough to make Fili climax, the blond letting out a choked moan.

“Yea,” Fili's breath was hot, voice a low, rough growl. “You love how I fuck your filthy hole--”

"You love to fuck it." Kili replied immediately, grinning filthily at his brother, gasping with each thrust that drove him further up on the bed.

Fili broke into a crooked grin.

Well, he certainly wasn't wrong.

Fili thrust harder, faster, rhythm lost to primal lust as he sought more and more pleasure, more of Kili. Both of them were red from exhilaration, the rough activity of their bed play. The bed posts rattled, and at this point Fili was certain anyone walking by or were in the neighboring rooms might of heard them.

“Ah, fuck, _fuck_ \-- Kili--!” Fili's voice had gone a pitch higher, Kili clenching tightly around him. His orgasm overwhelmed him like a crashing wave, stealing his breath and shaking his core. It left the blond gasping, riding into his brother hard as he filled him.

He wasn't sure why, but the knowledge his brother had broken before him filled Kili with satisfaction he had never felt before. Fili had always been the one with... something akin to control. When he wasn't pounded on the bed. But still.

He ran his fingers soothingly through Fili's hair, brushing his lips against his shoulder, his neck, murmuring softly in reassurance. "I think I won." He teased lightly.

Winded, sweating, twitching-- Fili felt euphoric, light headed from the rush. He still managed to chuckle as Kili comforted him through the tremors, and he adjusted himself lazily, Kili's legs falling from his shoulders.

Fili shifted them into a more comfortable position, laying across Kili's body.

“I think you might have,” he said, muscles feeling a bit like jelly. “Jesus... I think you broke me.”

"Didn't think that could be possible." Kili snickered brushing the bangs from his brother's face, pressing a comforting kiss on his forehead. "You sure you didn't pull anything?"

“Shouldn't I be asking you that?” Fili laughed. “I didn't think you could bend like that.” He ran his hand down Kili's side, skin moist with a thin sheet of sweat.

"Neither did I." Kili replied cheekily, pushing himself close to his brother, biting on his lower lip. "I-I still... mind giving me a hand?"

Fili smiled slowly, and pressed a kiss to his brother's mouth.

“Gladly,” he said, and pushed himself up. He withdrew from Kili carefully, and as he suspected he would, he left his lover a complete mess. Sopping, dripping, gaped. A delicious image, with his still hard cock, plump, blushed and leaking a pretty mess all over his furred belly.

Fili licked his lips.

“How do you want it?” He asked with a coy grin. “My fingers inside while I suck you down? Or one of your toys?”

"Fingers." Kili replied immediately, gnawing on his lower lip. "Nothing fancy, won't last long anyway." he admitted, feeling too tight, too heated to be able to take much more.

Fili nodded. They've been at it like rabbits all morning, Kili must have been near to bursting.

Moving between Kili's legs, Fili lay on his stomach, and dipped his fingers inside with ease. He pressed kisses over his brother's thighs, his hips, mouthing over Kili's blushed cock. He kissed the piercing at the reddened tip, and drew the pulsing organ between pouted lips.

Kili drew in a shaky breath, his eyelids fluttering shut as his hips thrust up slowly. The pleasure came in sharp sparks, fingers curling on the sheets as his mouth hung open.

It didn't take long at all, few sucks and thrusts in and his body jerked, a cry torn from his lips as he fought not to buck in Fili's mouth, blinded by the intensity of his orgasm.

Kili spilled heavily, Fili's tongue feeling laden with the amount of essence splashing over his tongue. The blond swallowed eagerly, but couldn't catch the droplets that spilled over his lips. Their session had been a long one, the amount filling his mouth shouldn't have surprised the blond at all.

Still, it took more than a few gulps to take it down. Fili pulled back, Kili's cock falling wet from his mouth as he gasped for air.

Kili practically melted on the bed, gasping against the pillows as he tried to control his breathing. He would never get tired of this, never. He made a soft noise in the back of his throat, a satisfied smile spreading on his lips.

Fili moved up on trembling arms, crawling over Kili. He lay over his brother, and kissed his lips lightly.

“Bloody brilliant,” he said breathlessly, grinning crookedly.

Still, it was more than that, Fili felt, as the words couldn't even describe it. He hadn't had sex this good in so long, and good partners were even harder to come by. Fili ran his hands down Kili's body, and pat his arse with a soft 'smack', laughing.

“Love this arse,” Fili giggled. “Love the boy it's attached to.”

Kili groaned before laughing, pushing his brother weakly. "No slapping, 'm not ready for another round yet." He murmured nudging their noses together briefly.

He wanted to clean up and go eat, and his stomach growled loudly at the promise of food.

Fili heard it, and it reminded him of his own hunger pains. He rubbed Kili's stomach, and pat him there gently.

“Bath, then breakfast?” He asked. “Or lunch...?” he glanced at the clock. It had grown a little later in the day.

"Lunch." Kili agreed with a laugh, pushing himself up with trembling arms, feeling completely liquified. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so throughouly buggered and damn he felt good.


	16. Chapter 16

“Maybe I should cut my hair,” Fili said with a frown, looking in the mirror. He brushed the locks over, pulling it back experimentally, trying to imagine it. He hadn't had short hair since his first year of college.

"Cut it?" Kili asked confused, groaning loudly as he sunk in the warm water, melting against the edge of the tub as he stared at Fili. "I'm rather used on seeing you with long hair, but I don't think short would look bad either."

He tried to imagine it, Fili with short hair. Perhaps a piercing on his eyebrow or lip and oh now his thoughts started drifting again.

“It doesn't look terrible,” Fili said, brushing a lock of hair behind his pierced ear. “Long's a bit of a hassle to manage, because my hair is so thick. It curls if it goes mid cut, and I'll be toting that Weird Al look if I don't layer it. So if I do cut it, I'm talking short.”

He let his hair fall over one shoulder, scratching his scalp. Fili moved over to the large tub, sitting on the edge of it. He looked over Kili's face, and he seemed lost in thought as he stared back at him.

“What?” Fili asked, tilting his head with a small grin.

"I think it'd suit you." Kili finally breathed out, giving him a sheepish smile as he reached out and absently played with Fili's hair. "And it'd always grow back. Have you thought about piercings?" He asked curiously, biting on his lower lip.

“In passing.” Fili admitted. “I got my right ear done, but it was just one.” He touched the little loop there unconsciously.

He studied Kili's face, and noted that little glimmer of interest. Fili smirked.

“Why?” the blond leaned forward a bit.

Kili shrugged, feeling himself shrink under Fili's gaze, like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"...Just think they'd suit you." He replied reaching out, brushing his finger against Fili's brow. "Here. Or.." his fingers slid down, touching the lower right corner of his lip. "Here."

Fili turned his head to kiss Kili's fingers, chuckling softly.

“You think so?” He said lightly. “I might be a little funny to kiss, if I get that there.” Although the idea was appealing. Kili kissing his lips, tugging at the loop, snake tooth or little bulb there with his teeth.

"Means we'd have to practice a lot." Kili snickered, tugging Fili over to the bath gently, leaning against him. "If you want piercings, search for Nori. He gave me mine."

“Did he pierce your cock too?” Fili asked curiously as he sank into the water. He sighed at the feeling of the heat soaking his sore muscles, wrapping his arms around Kili's shoulders.

"Yeah, like I would do that myself." Kili snorted shaking his head. "Nori's good with needles, barely felt anything. He's easy to spot, he's the one with more piercings that is healthy."

“I never thought for a moment that you did,” Fili laughed. “I might. Did that nipple piercing make you sensitive?” he asked next, curiously touching the little loop. “Or were you always so responsive?”

"It was both. I've always been sensitive and the piercing made it even better." Kili grinned, glancing down at his chest and Fili's hand.

Fili grinned a little wickedly, catching Kili in a brief kiss. He pulled his lover closer, and up onto his lap. He mouth his chest, and drew the piercing between his lips. He sucked it soundly, his brother squirming.

Ticklish kisses, sound suckles, just until the nub was puffy and flushed, and Kili was writhing in his arms. Fili pulled back with a soft laugh, brushing his lips up Kili's collarbone and neck.

“I love how sensitive you are,” He said. “Mine aren't so much. I get a bit of fun out of them, but if the piercing adds to it.” Fili shrugged a bit, “I might just consider one of my own.”

Kili nodded his head, tongue feeling heavy in his mouth as he swallowed. He was completely lost in the scent of his brother, the feel of him against himself. His nipple felt raw and he knew they would rub against the shirt later, sending the burning sensation through him.

“Sorry love,” Fili said with a soft smile. His poor lover, heated and squirming in his lap. He kissed Kili's chest again. “I don't mean to work you up. Much.”

"Oh god I hate you." Kili keened burying himself closer to his brother, nipping his ear lightly.

“You love me,” Fili said, turning his head to lick Kili's neck teasingly, causing the brunette to shudder and growl a bit as he sucked on Fili's earlobe.

Fili made a small noise in the back of his throat, a mix between pleasure and laughter. He sunk into the water bringing Kili with him, hands roaming. He squeezed his brother's backside.

“Easy,” Fili grinned. “Bath and food, remember?”

"You started it." Kili complained sliding his hands down to rest on Fili's waist, nuzzling his nose against his neck.

“I take full responsibility,” Fili said with a mock serious nod. “If that will appease the erection currently poking my stomach.”

The blush that bloomed over Kili's face made Fili smile. His lover was rather endearing with how shy he suddenly got.

“Just moments earlier you were begging me to fuck you,” The blond said with a soft laugh. He kissed the top of Kili's head. “Why so shy now, little brother?”

"It's different then." Kili murmured, kissing the skin under his lips gently. "When passion and need is all you can think about, when everything else ceases from existing."

“And I make you feel that way?” Fili asked quietly. “Like you're consumed with passion?”

Kili nodded his head, absently playing with Fili's hair before shifting on his lap.

That was certainly something.

Sex was fun. It felt very, very good. But out of all of his partners, male, female or otherwise; everything he had tried and done, Fili had yet to have anyone tell him that. It left a warm feeling in his chest, in the center of his heart. He felt emotionally elated.

Hell, it made his own cheeks heat and flush.

Fili smiled warmly, and he kissed Kili.

“I'm happy,” he said softly.

Kili smiled in the kiss, holding Fili close to him. Fili was the only who had managed to make him completely lost to pleasure. To forget everything around him with only few touches, made him feel heated from few words alone.

Fili held a lot of power over him.

A lot of power in which Fili was beginning to abuse just a little. It was hard to get clean and out of that tub. They kissed leisurely, barely broke away long enough to get clean, only to find their hands back on each other.

Fili didn't care much for sex in water, the last endeavor being a messy camping trip that ended in skinny dipping. His partner got off just fine, and Fili, not so much, to say the least. But with Kili, the thought was more appealing. Especially with his little brother bouncing so prettily in his lap, moaning and grinding, seeking his pleasure.

It was found quickly, and Fili followed suit.

They were out of the water, a bit pruned and utterly starving at that point, Kili's neck and shoulders covered in fresh hickies.

Fili was brushing his hair as Kili dressed, struggling to stay on his feet thanks to his soreness.

“Need a hand?” Fili asked with a humored grin. He was working on his braids again.

"No." Kili shook his head, even if he struggled to get dressed. He had lost count on how many times Fili had brought him off in the last 24 hours alone, but it was a lot. Lot.

Kili's usually sharp eyes were now dimmed and hazy with pleasure, a look that would probably not disappear in a while. 

He finally managed to get dressed, stretching his arms carefully. "Come on, I'm starving." He mumbled walking past Fili, giving his arse a teasing squeeze.

That was cruel. The squeak that left Fili's mouth wasn't the least bit manly.

Or adult for that matter.

It sounded like a kitten squeal. Or a baby piglet, if there were any witnesses to hear it.

Face feeling hot, Fili followed his brother, blushed from his face to his neck.

Kili just felt pleased at the sight of his brother's flushed face, grinning at him from over his shoulder as he lead them both to the dining hall.

The scent of food had his stomach growling again and he whimpered quietly, taking his place on the table and nodded for Fili to take the place next to him.

So Fili did, as he had his look around. The dining area was large, a banquet table covered in a white sheet and several center pieces and candles. The walls had arched greek windows, paintings of landscapes, portraits of people that were probably relatives and various vases of varying sizes decorating along the walls and corners.

They were seen to without Kili having to say anything. Maids brought tea trays covered in sandwiches, crisps, and cookies. Tea pots and jugs of fresh lemonade, and something that smelled awfully familiar.

Fili blinked at the pie placed in the middle of it all. It was apple, with a flaky crust, pre-sliced and placed on small plates. The maid placed a small spoonful of whipped cream atop each one, and left them be with a small bow.

He stared at it for a moment, before taking one of the plates. Picking up a fork, he tasted the pie first.

There was no mistaking it.

“This is one of mum's,” Fili said.

Kili smiled at the words. "Seems like she has taken the kitchen for herself then." He said amused, drinking his fell from the lemonade, sighing happily as he started to eat like a man starving.

“I hope so,” Fili said honestly. “If she's baking, she's starting to feel better.” Or she was venting her stresses in a different way.

He hoped for the former.

Fili helped himself to a sandwich, glancing at Kili who had taken plenty on his plate.

“Worked up an appetite then?” Fili laughed.

"And who's fault is that?" Kili asked lifting an eyebrow, leaning back on his chair with a soft hum.

“Me, probably.” Fili said, biting down into the sandwich. He tasted turkey and some kind of sweet spread made with cranberries. “Honestly I hope it was me. Or did you somehow have several hours of amazing, exhausting, muscle straining sex with someone else in the five seconds I looked away from you?”

"Oh yes, he was hiding under the bed all the time." Kili snorted amused, biting down on the pie and made a pleased noise at he sweet taste that exploded in his mouth.

“Remind me to check under the bed the next time I'm in the middle of pounding you into the mattress,” Fili said with a laugh, sticking his tongue out at Kili.

Shaking his head, Fili returned his attention to his own meal, eating more than he thought he would. He nursed a glass of lemonade, swirling around fresh berries, lemon slices, and cubed ice with a straw. It was one of the more satisfying meals he had in a long time.

It might have been so because he was aching still from their activities.

“So,” Fili sat back in his chair, glancing up. He noticed crystal chandeliers. “... what exactly does your family do, then?”

He got the general gist of how a gang was run thanks to shit telly. But that was terrible american drama.

"We try to live." Kili replied with a tiny smile, licking the crumbs from his fingers. "We have ties around to uphold peace. We defend our territory if needed. O.R.C is one of the other groups we're wary of-- the brothers assaulting us those weeks ago were part of the group." Kili explained.

"We're not sure what exactly they want... money, land, fame? But they stir trouble now and then. Then of course, there's Vincent, even if we call him Smaug. Troublemaker, very annoying and Thorin hates his guts."

“Hm.” Fili's brows rose slightly. It seemed a troublesome way to keep on living, all for the sake of peace. “Honestly I thought you were going to tell me you have over a million pounds worth of cocaine under the mansion. You know the bit. Sex, drugs, alcohol and murder.”

He flashed Kili a lazy smile. “So you're like a mediator kind of gang? You don't want people getting hurt or trouble caused, so your family steps in?”

"Sort of. We protect that which is ours. We have a gem." Kili admitted. "More valuable than this whole country, hidden in the mansion. But mostly we only take arms if we truly have to."

He placed the cup on the table. "My part in this charade is to be the computer geek. Programming, remember? I hack into security cameras and electronic locks. Sometimes I go undercover for a time being, learning what is going on around here."

Fili took a moment to think, nodding at Kili's words. He sipped at the straw absently.

He didn't quite understand the inner workings of an organization like this. Peace seemed like a noble cause, at least. Still, he couldn't help but wonder about his mother and the other reasons why she wanted out. Danger and criminal offenses aside, it was something he would want to ask her later.

“I don't know what I could bring to the table, honestly.” Fili said, poking the ice around with a straw. “My talents go as far as wiping down coffee mugs and smiling at people I don't like.”

And guitar.

Fili entertained the thought of learning an espionage theme song chord to play for Kili as he did his hacker business. It made the blond snort a bit at the mental image.

"We'll find where your skills lays." Kili promised smiling, clapping his shoulder gently. He was sure his brother was good at something-- he was born in this family after all.

He stretched carefully, brushing his lips against Fili's forehead as he rose up slowly. "At least you don't have to dress up as a female."

Fili laughed then, placing the glass down. He stood as well, placing a hand on his hip.

“And you do?” He asked.

"Yep." Kili popped the 'p', shaking his head a bit.

Fili blinked, opening his mouth to say something else. He looked over his brother's rugged face, his sharp brows and slender frame.

Instead, Fili closed his mouth and tilted his head. He could picture it. A little dress, stockings. The idea entertained Fili more than it should have, and spiked more interest than he was willing to admit out loud. But it showed clearly on his face.

“I imagine you'd look fetching,” He said then, lips quirking. 

"Well you'll see soon enough." Kili promised nudging their shoulders together. "I need to go out soon, it's been a month since the last report and that's too long. Especially since the fire. I need to go snoop up some things. I'd imagine Dwalin will teach you here meanwhile."

“I'll get my camera,” Fili said, grinning crookedly.

Fili had yet to meet anyone outside of Kili, Thorin, and a random set of guards and house help. He nodded, walking alongside his brother.

"Don't worry, he'll fetch for you." Kili said as if reading Fili's thoughts. "After that you could search for either Bofur or Nori, they could show you around the grounds and meet some of our people here."


	17. Chapter 17

Truthfully, Fili felt he should probably take this more seriously than he acted on the outside. He figured it was to hide his own personal nervousness, and the growing anxiety in his gut of being thrown into a life like this. But he made the decision to stay. Even if the inevitable danger hadn't hit him yet outside of the incidents after the fire. Yet Fili felt more at ease with his brother, and knowing Kili was there.

Perhaps that is where the comfort came from. However, It left him when Kili was called away for his duty.

And more so, the oncoming dread and shaking hands upon meeting Dwalin. He looked a fierce man, with his muscles, tattoos, thick brows and arms. This was the man that was supposed to teach Fili how to shoot.

As it turns out, Fili was an all right shot after getting used to the feel of a forty-five caliber. He hadn't held a gun in his life, and until this point he honestly never gave it much thought.

Fili sought Nori soon after. As Kili promised, he wasn't hard to find or spot. Dwalin directed him to a wing of the house that seemed purely made for just workshops. It seemed this place also had its own personal tattoo and piercing parlor.

Covered in enough metal to set off a security detector, Nori was a sight. Wild hair, and a shit eating grin to rival his own, Fili was shoved forward and introduced.

"Ah, the new blood. Or should I call old blood. Don't keep track these days anymore." Nori grinned, offering Fili his hand. "Nori, at your service. Heard I should show you around, get you meet some people and so on. Questions?"

Fili shook it firmly, and shook his head at Nori's inquiry. “Too many questions, actually. But I don't know if they're appropriate to ask as of yet.”

"Oh fire away, otherwise you'll never learn anything." Nori grinned shaking his head a bit, leading Fili outside. "I'll point you some people while we speak."

“All right,” Fili laughed, pocketing his hands as they walked. He looked over Nori first, then ahead of them. He wracked his brain for appropriate questions that didn't sound like they were horrid mobster stereotypes.

Well, all things considering, he didn't quite know if there were mobster stereotypes.

“What do you do here?” Fili asked. “Your job, I mean.”

"A little bit of this and that. Taught Killian how to pick locks for example. Though most what I do is take care of the weapons and I have my own network so to say. Have to keep everyone aware of any changes after all." 

Nori pointed into one of the rooms where a man was playing with car parts. "That's Bofur, takes care of vehicles and electricity in this place."

Fili blinked in the direction of a man who wore his hair in a pair of very messy pig tails, likely to keep the hair from his face. Fili bit back a laugh at the goofy appearance, even as Bofur smiled crookedly at him. There was oil on his hands and face. He gave them a sort of two finger salute before covering his face with a welding mask and returning to his task of melting apart what looked like a piece of an engine.

“Informant, then.” Fili confirmed, looking back at Nori. “Kili told me a little about what your... standard operations were, kind of. But what's the purpose?”

"Suppose that is to stay alive. Stay one step ahead of everyone else. Can't be too careful." Nori replied with a small shrug, leading them forwards. He introduced Fili to Ori, their scribe and accountant as well as Bombur who was their head chef. Balin would be the one who'd teach him more about their group and lands.

All generally fairly unassuming gentlemen with smiles, save for Dwalin and Nori, who seemed like they fit more in a gangster spectrum than the sweet look of Ori, and the elderly retired grandparent look of Balin.

Fili honestly felt more like he was being shown around an office on his first day of work. He half expected Nori to lead him to a break room and show him how to work a faulty coffee maker, tell him to avoid Betsy because she likes to spread rumors, and not to leave his lunch in the fridge without a name tag because someone from accounting is a thief.

But it seemed rather normal, given the circumstances. Fili felt he had stepped into someplace completely surreal.

This was going to take some getting used to, still yet.

It was almost difficult to believe this was a mafia.

Fili supposed that's what made them rather good at what they did. The more conspicuous, the better. Especially in public.

"Right then, I think that concluded the tour. Anything else I can do to you?" Nori asked leaning back against the wall, eyes sweeping over Fili's form.

“To me?” Fili quirked a brow. His lips quirked a little, matching Nori's smirk. “Got someone for that. But thank you, I'm flattered.”

He did look Nori over, however, eyeing his piercings. The one on his nose, his brows, lips and ears.

“Just a few more questions if you don't mind.” Fili said, motioning towards Nori. “Do those yourself?”

"Yep." Nori smirked. "And mostly everyone else's who have piercings around here. Interested?" He asked curiously.

“Been considering it,” Fili said honestly. “Thinking here,” he tapped his chest through his shirt, right over his nipple. “Brow, lip. Maybe even navel. Yet to decide, though.” He smiled crookedly. “Suggestions?”

Nori stepped closer, studying Fili's features curiously before he nodded. "Nipple are your own choice of course." He replied parting Fili's lips slightly with his finger.

"Pointy tongue, one on that too could be good. Lip and brow would suit too, you got that shaped face."

Fili laughed. “I don't know about the tongue. I want to be able to use to today, if I can. But I'll thin about it, certainly.”

He rather liked the sensation of Kili's piercing dragging over his cock. The thought of giving his brother the same treatment sent a bit of heat to his loins.

Fili cleared his throat a bit.

“But Kili tells me you're rather good at it. He didn't feel a thing.” The blond shrugged a shoulder. Not to mention his lover rather liked the idea of them. “So why not.”

"Great! Do you wish to be done now or?" Nori asked clapping his hand together in excitement, glad to be able to do something again.

“I've got nothing to do until my brother's back, so,” Fili rubbed the back of his neck. “Why not. Stick a needle in me.”

"It'll be fine, you'll barely feel nothing." Nori grinned grabbing Fili's hand, tugging him back to his own room where he kept his tools. "Take a seat on the chair."

“You seem like you get off on this,” Fili said with a humored grin, sitting back in the chair Nori pointed him to. The prospect of getting pierced didn't bother him, still, he couldn't help but feel a little nervous. He hadn't had his skin pierced since college, even then it was just his ear.

"I just like making them." Nori replied grinning, taking a new package of needles and few simple silver bars with him, snatching the pliers on the way. "You need to keep the bars in for about two weeks before you can change them. Which one do you want first?"

“Right,” Fili nodded, and took a moment to think. He pulled his shirt over his head, shrugging the material off his arms. “Nipple first, I suppose.”

"Right. You'll barely feel a pinch, the pressure from the pliers is more uncomfortable than actual needle." Nori assured him brushing the wet cotton against Fili's nipple before taking a firm hold of it with the pliers. Within the seconds he had pushed the needle through, easily switching it to the silver bar before releasing it.

Still, Fili's breath hitched at the pressure, but found more of an unfamiliar weight rather than pain. He held back the urge to touch it, and found himself staring at the small silver bar with a little bit of awe. His mother would give him quite a look over it, he imagined. Vili would probably give him a high five and ask where he did it. Fili bit back a smile.

“Not bad,” he admitted.

"It suits you." Nori grinned. "Try not to play with it too much at first, let it heal. What next then?"

“Probably not me you have to worry about playing with it,” Fili laughed, shaking his head. He leaned back in the chair. “Do the lip then.” He touched the spot Kili had touched when he mentioned it the first time. “Here.”

Nori grinned at his words, nodding his head as he prepared the second needle before taking a hold of his bottom lip with the pliers. He repeated the process, piercing the lip easily and switched the simple ball on it, grinning as he pulled back. "Well what do you know, it does suit you."

Fili felt a slight pinch, but it left him quickly once Nori let him go. Another unfamiliar weight and the metallic taste of it filled his mouth. He resisted the urge to poke it with his tongue. Shifting his jaw a bit, Fili couldn't help but feel a little odd.

“I'll probably look like a puffer fish for a bit,” Fili chuckled.

"For a moment yes, but it'll get better in a mere hour." Nori promised, looking at him with a smirk. "Right or left eyebrow?"

“Do the left,” Fili said. “Then do the navel. Fuck it, I've always wanted a belly piercing.”

Nori laughed before he nodded in understanding, and after five minutes he pulled back with a grin. "There, you're done. Be careful with them."

“I will be.” Fili promised, and just placed his shirt around his shoulders. He stood from the chair, glancing down at himself, and up at a mirror Nori kept in his little parlor of a room. He barely recognized himself.

He touched the bar on his navel lightly, and fought the urge to touch his face, which was starting to feel tender from the treatment. He imagined once he healed, he would look... well, interesting. At least.

“Jesus,” Fili shook his head. He hoped Kili would like it. Well, given their talk in the bath he might like it a bit too much.

"Excuse me." There was a knock on the door, and a petite young woman with ginger hair peeked in the room. "I heard that the older son of Durin might be here." Her eyes widened a bit as she walked in, crossing her arms against her chest as she stared at Fili.

"Had some work done then I see." 

Nori grinned, walking past her to wash his hands. "Aye, easy work this one. Fili, meet Susan." He said absently, gesturing to the tall woman with a yellow summer dress and heels who smiled at Fili politely.

“Susan,” Fili nodded and shifted his jaw a bit at the sound of the new bar clinking against his teeth. He shook her hand. “What do I owe the pleasure?”

"I was asked to fetch you, Killian wishes to meet you soon." She replied with an amused expression. "I've heard you get used to those pretty quickly." She added motioning to the piercing.

“I hope so,” Fili said. “Fighting the urge to poke them, I won't lie.” He pulled his shirt back over his head, and visibly shivered at the feeling of the material brushing over his sensitive skin.

“He's back then?” Had time gone away from them so quickly? He glanced at the clock; it had been several hours since he and Kili parted.

"I think things went either really well or really wrong-- he's usually gone two - three days at a time." She replied leading them back towards Killian's chamber.

“I hope its the former more than the latter,” Fili said, lips set in a grim line. He shook his head. “So... are you a bit of a personal assistant? Or something else?”

"You could say that. I do jobs here and there, where I'm needed." She smiled opening the door, letting them both inside.

That was a bit vague, but Fili didn't question her further. He stepped through the door first, and she followed behind him. The blond glanced around for his brother.

"He'll probably be here soon." She promised, pressing her back against the door, eyes raking over Fili's form. "I have to say, if you don't mind me being straight-forward... you're really appealing to the eye."

“I hear that,” Fili said with a short laugh. He turned to look at her, and saw her staring. She was rather pretty, with her red hair and wide eyes and pouting lips. If he weren't attached, he might have considered her.

He smiled flirtatiously out of habit.

“You're not bad yourself,” Fili said, and sat on one of the plush arm chairs.'

She chuckled shaking her head a bit. "There's a but coming, isn't there? You're not bad buuuuut--"

Fili shrugged, grinning lazily.

“Taken.” He leaned back in the chair, resting his hands on his stomach. 

She laughed softly. "You have no idea how glad hearing that makes me."

Fili blinked for a moment, opening his mouth to question her. But he recognized that smile, and that little crinkle in the corner of those impossibly wide eyes he should have known from the start.

“Kili?” He asked, bewildered. “Oh for fuck's sake.”


	18. Chapter 18

“You're fucking ridiculous, you know that?” Fili said, shoulders sagging. He looked over his brother again, everything from the hair to the dress. Everything looked rather good on him, he didn't recognize him at all at first. “Gorgeous, too, but mostly ridiculous. You almost got me in some trouble.”

"That I did." Kili admitted grinning, doing a light spin around before screwing off the tiny device from his teeth that had transformed his voice earlier. "But I had to test if I could fool you." He smiled, tugging on the short dress. "So, you think I'm gorgeous?" He teased lightly.

“Don't you do that,” Fili chuckled, sitting up in the chair. “You know I think you're gorgeous.” He made a lovely lady with his petite frame and face shape accentuated with make up to make him seem softer. Fili noted a bra strap, and he licked his lips unconsciously.

“Please tell me you also put on panties,” He said.

Kili lifted an eyebrow at the words, but turned around, facing the wall. He slowly hiked the dress up, showing glimpses from the pink panties framing his arse and glanced at Fili over his shoulder coyly. "Have to stick to the role."

Fili swallowed visibly at the sight. It appeared his brother had taken his time to shave, his thighs hairless.

“Christ.” He managed, shaking his head. Kili was a tempting thing. Lovely in every aspect. He looked exceptionally softer now, and Fili found his fingers twitching slightly, wanting to reach out and touch. His brother was teasing him purposely, smirking at him.

"You like it?" Kili asked smirking, swaying his hips slightly before sticking his tongue out. He had never seen Fili look at him like that. Like a starving man. Perhaps there was some kind of perk in pretending to be a woman.

“I like you,” Fili said, looking at his brother. He stood then, making his way over to Kili. He placed his hands on his waist, hiking the dress up higher. He touched Kili's thighs, up over his hip, feeling the silky softness of his skin and the lace of his panties.

“I like you a lot,” Fili nipped Kili's ear. “In any and every way.”

Kili shuddered at the touch, not used on Fili's hand being so... close to his skin with all the hair away. He swallowed turning his head a bit, tugging the wig off and tossing it away as it started to tickle him in an annoying way.

Fili turned Kili to face him, stroking the curls from his eyes. He kissed his brother's lips, tasting cherry lip gloss. Hands roamed over Kili's back, bringing the hem of the dress higher as deft fingers automatically sought the back of the bra. He undid the little metal hooks with a tiny 'snap', then dragged his nails over his shoulder blades.

“Now these are obviously fake,” Fili chuckled, moving a hand up the front of Kili's little dress beneath the padded cup. He palmed his brother's pecs, thumb running over his pierced nipple, rubbing it slowly until he felt his brother tremble.

He kissed over Kili's chin, down his neck and collarbone, sucking a mark at the base of his throat.

Once the dress had been taken off, Fili took a moment to admire Kili's lovely body, praising him with his hands. He had always been so silky soft, but he felt smoother now with the hair shaved off for his charade. Fili liked the fur, yet this was also nice. Familiar yet not, a new sensation under his hands and fingers.

“So sensitive,” Fili murmured, smirking slightly. It never took much to turn Kili on, his lover trembling slightly, cock hard and weeping as it pressed a wet spot onto the lacy delicates. Fili dipped his fingers past the hem, teasing the dip between Kili's thigh.

Kili's breath hitched at the dip of finger and he swallowed, dropping his head down embarrassed. It was true, he was very sensitive and Fili brought those reactions out of him with only few touches alone.

Sometimes the power scared him, not sure if it was even healthy to react in such a way.

But he always relaxed soon, melting under Fili's hands.

Fili drew Kili closer and placed a hand on his chin, lifting his face up. Fili kissed him again, and carefully guided his brother backwards until his knees hit the edge of some soft surface. The arm of a plush, silky couch, until he fell back, Fili over him.

The blond kissed Kili soundly, hands dragging over his brother's soft sides. Fili brushed his mouth down to his brother's chest, kissing both of his pert nipples, and paid special attention to the silver loop he was growing more and more fond of playing with.

"You know there's a perfectly good bed there, right?" Kili asked amused, arching his back a bit, fingers sliding through Fili's hair as the other mouthed his nipple, drawing a shiver from his form.

“This was closer,” Fili chuckled. “Besides.” He kissed the middle of Kili's chest, hand slowly stroking down his stomach. “You sullied my couch. I get to sully yours.”

"Oh so this is all about revenge?" Kili asked with a grin, hooking his leg over Fili's shoulder.

“That is entire basis of this relationship, yes.” Fili said with a humored smile, running his hand up Kili's backside, the back of his thighs, and up to his knee. “Just to avenge the sanctity of my poor beat up couch.”

"Oh yes, I do feel so bad for it." Kili chuckled shivering under the touch, biting down on his lower lip.

“And you should,” Fili said, kissing his brother's chest again, hooking his fingers under the hem of his panties. He tugged them slightly as he trailed his mouth down Kili's abdomen, making his way lower, dipping the tip of his tongue into Kili's navel.

Fili pressed a kiss just below Kili's belly, dragging the lacy material down over his brother's hipbones, the tip of his pierced cock peaking over the top of the delicate confines. Fili kissed it tenderly, slowly drawing the material down.

"You like them?" Kili asked coyly, sliding his own finger against the fabric of the panties.

“Love them,” Fili chuckled breathlessly, blowing hot air over Kili's sex. He brought the delicate material just far enough to have access to his lover's leaking cock, dragging his tongue from the base to the crown. He kissed the shaft slowly, soft suckles, and wet laps. Fili took the organ into his mouth, slowly swallowing it down.

He took his time, breathing through his nose as he swallowed around his lover's cock. He held Kili's hips, stroking the soft skin with his fingers. Nose pressed against the coarse hairs, drinking his brother in, Fili hummed softly at the taste as he closed his eyes.

Fili carefully pulled back for a moment to take in more breath, turning his head to kiss Kili's inner thighs. Sitting up slightly, he dragged his fingernails over Kili's legs as he pulled his lover's panties farther down and off, leaving them bunched at the ankle.

He then returned to showering Kili's body in slow, praising affections. Worshiped him with his hands, with kisses and nibbles to the softest parts of him. He returned to kissing over Kili's sex, drawing his hips up with his hands. Fili pushed Kili's legs up, thighs back, further exposing him. Fili mouthed over his swollen sacs, placing a trail of wet kisses all the way to his lover's pink entrance. He kissed that as well, teasing the small mound of muscles with the tip of his tongue.

Kili gasped throwing his head back as he felt Fili's lips on his entrance, heat rising on his cheeks. He swallowed thickly, hips jerking slightly as his lips parted in pleasure. "D-Didn't think you'd... do that."

Fili chuckled softly.

“I've been wanting to,” he said. “Wanted to taste you here for a while.” And now that he was a good position to do so, Fili took full advantage of it. He teased the bud with slow prods of his tongue, lapping over it fully, feeling the entrance flutter against the flat of his palette. Fili kissed the muscles soundly, gently working it open with his mouth.

"Oh god--" Kili moaned squirming slightly, pushing his body closer to Fili in an attempt to feel more. He bit on his lip, not having had anyone do this for him before and trying to get used on the sensation.

“You taste so good,” Fili murmured, giving his brother another long lick. Kili's muscles opened to him slowly under his ministrations, the little hole twitching from the stimulation. Fili pressed the tip of his tongue into the gape, pushing passed the ring, tasting his lover's soft insides.

Hands wandered Kili's squirming body, petting, caressing. Fili stroked over his lovers cock, fingers wrapped loosely around it. Feeling Kili push back against his mouth Fili hum in delight. He was glad this new bit of play made his brother feel good enough to want more of it.

Stroking the tip of his brother's cock with his thumb, Fili worked as much of the wet muscle as he could into Kili's welcoming body, relishing Kili's short gasps and little moans of pleasure.

Kili was torn between pushing back against Fili's hand and his mouth, biting on his lower lip. The pleasure was mounting slowly, his hips jerking a bit as his fingers searched for purchase from Fili's hair.

This kind of pleasure is what Fili enjoyed most. As much as he loved the wild, rough ride, seeing Kili slowly start to fall apart exhilarated him. He groaned a little as his brother fisted his hair, fingers tugging on the thick dirty blond locks, the little tingles making him shudder visibly.

Fili flickered his tongue, then gave the muscles another long lick. He brought his lips back to Kili's aching cock, taking him back into his mouth. Slowly, he started to bob his head. 

Kili practically sobbed when Fili drew him back in his mouth, hips jerking up into the wet heat. His fingers thread through his brother's hair, holding him close as he gasped and squirmed. He bit his lip hard to keep himself from crying out loud, fingers digging in Fili's scalp as his hips jerked up.

It was hot, overwhelming, sending shivers down his spine as his thighs trembled where they were held and spread.

“That's it,” Fili panted softly, his brother's cock falling from his mouth. He pressed his lips to the wet glans, kissing it tenderly. He felt the hot pulse against his mouth, the small twitches of pleasure. He felt Kili push himself closer, seeking more, wanting more. Fili felt it in the way Kili moved, the way he moaned and whimpered, tugging at Fili's hair, body desperate.

“You taste amazing,” Fili made an appreciative noise, dragging his tongue over Kili's cock. “So good, so _perfect_.”

"Don't tease me." Kili begged brokenly, shuddering as he was licked again so slowly, the sensations driving him insane. He was dimly aware of the panties tangling from one of his ankles, but the next moment his eyelids fluttered shut and he keened.

“Go on then,” Fili said then with a soft chuckle, breath hot over Kili's sensitive skin. “Fuck my mouth.” He drew Kili back in, straining his tongue forward against the underside. He took his lover deep, hallowing his cheeks as he drank him down.

Kili shuddered at the permission, fingers fisting in Fili's hair as he tried to hold on what was left of his control. Carefully he pushed his hips up, sinking deeper in his brother's mouth, toes curling as he moaned tilting his head back.

Short, jerky movements-- Fili closed his eyes as Kili started to take his pleasure. The blond pressed in close, stray locks of hair falling the brunet's heaving belly. Fili held his waist, hands caressing soft skin moistened with a thin sheen of sweat.

Fili dragged his nails down his sides, feeling his brother squirm. His throat burned with the feeling of Kili's cock prodding the back of his mouth, and he tasted precome as it formed and dribbled onto his tongue. Fili swallowed greedily, pressing his face closer, nosed pressed against Kili's rocking hips.

The brunette's mouth hung open in pleasure, his hips jerking up without a rhythm as the blind _need_ to come overcame every other sense in his mind and body. He squeezed his eyes shut, chest heaving and fingers slipping through Fili's hair.

Fili could feel it, the short spasms, the way Kili jerked forward in utter desperation-- pleading for more, pleading for completion, climax. So Fili sucked harder, feeling tears form in the corner of his eyes as the near painful sensation of having his throat fucked overtook his senses.

It burned, bu it felt so good. Fili moaned, fingernails digging into Kili's skin. He wanted it-- he wanted his brother to come. He wanted to taste it, drink it, take everything Kili would give him.

As his brother increased the suction, Kili found his release and he choked on a cry of Fili's name, his back arching from the couch. His fingers slipped from Fili's hair and twisted on the couch instead, body spasming and jerking under Fili's. 

He felt sensitive, so sensitive and he mewled, twitching closer to his brother.

The sudden gush was enough to make Fili flinch. The rush of thick, salty liquid filling his mouth, his flavor ever musky and heavy on his palette. The blond swallowed heavily, having to pull back with a slight cough. He panted hard for breath, face flushed, eyes misted over with lust.

His throat felt sore from it, yet Fili still lapped greedily, taking in Kili's essence like a man depraved of water. Fili crawled up over Kili, and pressed stained lips to his moaning mouth.

Kili pressed up in the kiss, licking his way in his brother's mouth, keening at the salty taste on his tongue. He was doing his best to regain his breath, cupping Fili's face with gentle hands.

"You're amazing." he breathed out, gazing at his brother.

The love present in Kili's eyes made Fili's heart flutter, and his cheeks feel hot. He was already blushed from their activities, but he was certain he turned a shade redder.

Fili smiled, nudging his nose against Kili's affectionately.

“So are you,” he said, wrapping his arms around Kili's lithe frame.

"What can I do for you?" Kili asked licking his lip gently, pushing his lower body closer to Fili's.

“Me?” Fili chuckled, placing a hand on Kili's thigh. “Why, my dear little brother, not a thing.” He trailed his hand over Kili's hip bone, waist, and pet his back.

Kili lifted an eyebrow, melting under Fili's hands with a soft sigh. "You sure?"

“Mmhm,” Fili nodded. He pressed a kiss to Kili's cheek. “You gave me plenty.”

Kili still looked doubtful, but finally nodded. "If you say so."

“You have,” Fili insisted, smiling softly. He tucked Kili closer, hooking his brother's leg over his hip. He pet Kili's back gently, tracing patterns into his skin with gentle fingers. “I get off well enough from making you feel good.”

“I do believe we have an honest problem, though.” He added with a humored smile, returning Kili's little kiss with one of his own. “I can't seem to keep my hands off you for more than an hour.”

"I've noticed." Kili snickered, knocking their foreheads together. "I can't recall how many times you've touched me like this in the past 24 hours."

“I've lost count myself.” Fili said, nipping the tip of Kili's nose. “Granted, you aren't helping in the least. I think you've fueled almost every fetish I have. Toys, come, silky delicates-- I'm pretty sure you're going to kill me.”

"Are there any more I should know about?" Kili asked squinting his nose at the nip.

“Almost anything, honestly.” Fili grinned. “Light bondage, lingerie. I like watching you play.” He stroked Kili's hip, giving his backside a small squeeze. “Your face, especially, when you're about to come.”

Kili chuckled, nudging their noses together. "Need to take out the ropes next time then."

“Oh, that better be a promise.” Fili laughed, running ticklish fingers over his brother's side.

Kili laughed squirming under the ticklish touch. "Yeah, it's a promise."

“Good.” Fili said, kissing his brother's cheek. He settled against him, basking in his presence and his warmth, absently petting his back.

Comfortable silence overtook them, and then came the questions.

“You said you're usually gone for days at a time,” Fili said, staring up at the ceiling. “But you're back early.” He glanced at his brother. “Where did you go, exactly?”

"Snooping." Kili replied with a yawn, absently drawing idle shapes on Fili's chest. "A tad too early perhaps, there was no one to be found in their usual places. I need to try again in a week."

“Nothing too dangerous then,” Fili said, and sounded more relieved than he wanted to let on. “But what for? Just information?”

"Information mostly. Keeping ahead of them is important to us." Kili replied with a nod.

Fili nodded, unconsciously pushing his tongue against the metal bar. He became acutely aware of it now. As Nori promised, it didn't feel as swollen anymore, but the weight was still odd.

Strangely, it started to remind Fili of where he was. Such a simple change, but one that altered his appearance, and over all began to color a path of new experience. He wondered if it would change him completely. It both frightened and filled his chest with anticipation.

This would be his life from now on. He would live in the mansion with his family, learn to protect himself and live a life where everything could turn upside down with alarming speed.

Where does it go from here? What else would change?

He hummed thoughtfully, leaning against Kili with a heavy sigh. These thoughts were burdensome. Out of habit, he gently stroked his brother as if he were a cat, fingers itching to feel something soft, looking for the familiar purr he sought when he was troubled.

Fili thought about Socks.

Little paws and the things he missed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that concludes yet another story. The boys happily together, living a life of spying around, walking on the edge of life and death. Might do a short sequel at some point, perhaps based somewhere in the future and how they're doing but for now, this is the end. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
